A Marca do Draco
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Acontece durante o sétimo livro,Hermione tem de recuperar o medalhão do Slitheryn, e esta missão vai alterar a sua visão do Principe dos Slytherin. Espero que gostem. Deixem reviews
1. Capitulo 1

**As personagens do Harry Potter nao me pertecem.**

**Para a minha irmã que também adora Dramione. Love you kukuxumuxu.**

**Primeira história Dramione esperou que gostem, e deixem a vossa opinião. Beijos *****

Hermione Granger estava a sentir-se nua, apesar de se encontrar neste momento num vestido de seda verde-esmeralda.

O problema dela era a quantidade enorme de pele que se podia ver, o vestido mostrava as costas dela, desde a nuca até ao fundo das costas, na parte da frente, o vestido tapava-lhe os seios, mas uma fita prateada ia do pescoço dela até por baixo dos seus seios, realçando-os demasiados para o seu gosto, a mesma fita cruzava na barriga dela criando o efeito de uma saia, mas continuando a fazer parte do vestido.

'Realmente estou nua!' Hermione não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso, ela sentia saudades da sua mochila com os seus adorados livros a cobrir-lhe as suas costas.

- Hey, estás pronta? - Perguntou o Harry Potter, o seu melhor amigo. - O Kreacher disse-me que estavas linda, e gostava de poder partilhar a opinião dele.

- Só mais um minuto.

Hermione afastou-se do espelho, pegou na sua varinha e transfigurou o cabelo, criando um apanhado de lado, e expondo ainda mais pele. Depois aplicou uma maquilhagem pesada preta nos olhos, um truque que ela tinha apanhado no Witch Weekly uns dias antes do casamento do Bill. Depois ela aplicou o toque final, transfigurou a cor dos seus olhos de castanho para uma cor mais dourada, e o seu cabelo castanho passou a preto.

Olhou uma última vez no espelho e satisfeita com o resultado, Hermione pegou na sua mala de missangas que tinha sido transfigurada para uma mal verde escura de missangas prateadas, colocou dentro da mala a sua varinha e retirou a mascara prateada.

Saiu do quarto, e encontrou-se cara a cara com o Harry e o Ron. Ambos a sorrirem imenso para ela, o que a levou a duvidar ainda, mais do plano do Harry. Afinal ela é que é o cérebro do trio deles, logo deveria ser ela a criar os planos e eles a realizarem o que ela queria, não o contrário.

- Estás linda! - exclamou o Harry que estava a começar a ficar vermelho na nuca.

- Ela é linda - comentou o Ron, que ficava a olhar para ela. – Acho melhor ela ficar connosco, um daqueles imbecis é capaz de querer casar-se com ela.

- Ha ha. Que engraçadinho, achas mesmo que eu iria querer casar com um deles, nem por todos os galeões de Gringotts.

O Harry sorriu para ela, mas Hermione conseguiu notar uma certa apreensão no olhar dele. Apesar de ter sido a ideia dele, o Harry nunca teria imaginado que deveria mandar um dos seus amigos para a primeira linha de fogo nesta guerra, afinal esta guerra insensata era entre ele e o Voldemort, os seus amigos estavam apenas com ele porque ele precisava deles mais do que poderia admitir, e não para os mandar para uma morte certa.

Nesse momento o Kreacher apareceu.

- A Miss está pronta? – Perguntou o Kreacher, estendo a mão para ela lhe pegar.

- É agora ou nunca.

Hermione pegou na mão do elfo, sentindo-a quente e confortável, um ponto seguro enquanto desapareciam da tenda.

- Chegamos. – Afirmou o elfo. – Se precisar de mim, chame.

A Hermione não teve tempo de responder, que o elfo já tinha desaparecido. E agora ela não poderia recuar. Afastou-se do sitio onde o Krecher os tinha feito aparecer, era um salão de bailes, o salão de bailes da casa do seu maior inimigo, o Malfoy.

O plano era bastante simples, depois de muita investigação, e especialmente através da ajuda do Kreacher, conseguiram encontrar onde estava o medalhão do Salazar Slytherin. E que melhor sitio para esconder um medalhão desses do que na casa do Principe do Slytherin.

Quando descobriram isso dois dias atrás, tanto ela como os seus dois amigos quiseram vomitar devido a ironia, não iria ver-se livre dos Malfoy nem quando estavam a faltar ao sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts.

Mas como o Kreacher, infelizmente, é apenas um elfo, ele não conseguiu aceder ao cofre-forte que continha o medalhão, apenas alguem com uma varinha e conhecendo bastante bem os feitiços que existem neste mundo é que poderia quebrar o fecho. Ficando decidido que a Hermione seria a pessoa indicada para quebrar o fecho do cofre. Faltava a oportunidade de isso acontecer.

E foi nesse momento que o elfo decidiu apresentar-lhes a oportunidades deles. Iria haver um baile de mascaras na casa dos Malfoy no sábado a noite, uma maneira de reunir todos os Devoradores da Morte para a iniciação dos seus filhos. Sendo a mascara requerida pelas mulheres uma simples mascar prateada, com intricados pretos, como aquela que a Hermione tinha colocado na cara, depois de executar maravilhosamente um feitiço de fixação, e de protecção evitando assim que outras pessoas a não ser ela possam tirar-lhe a mascara.

Hermione olhou a sua volta, estava perfeitamente escondida atrás de uma das cortinas pretas, se ele tivesse cuidado com o sítio onde punha os pés conseguiria chegar a porta principal do salão, podendo escapar-se até ao escritório do Senhor Lucius Malfoy.

Quando estava quase a chegar a porta, ouviu uma pessoa clarear a garganta.

- Quer me conceder esta dança?

O corpo da Hermione gelou, quando reconheceu a voz de homem. Ela não podia ignorar, se fizesse isso seria suspeito. Por isso depois de alguns exercícios de respiração, ela virou-se para com o seu melhor sorriso. E tentando disfarçar a sua voz disse:

- Claro, senhor Malfoy.

- Pode chamar-me de Draco, o senhor Malfoy é o meu pai. – Disse o rapaz loiro.

Começaram a dançar, ela posicionou-se o mais afastando dele possível mas próxima o suficiente sem levantar suspeita sobre o seu desgosto em dançar com este loiro, egoísta, mimado e mal-educado. Ele colocou a sua mão no meio das costas dela. Nesse momento Hermione mordeu os lábios de modo a evitar um sorriso maldoso enquanto pensava que o Draco Malfoy estava a tocar na pele de uma filha de dois muggles, um sangue-de-lama como tantas vezes a tinha chamado.

Iniciaram a dança calmamente de modo a se adaptarem um ritmo, e depois começaram a dançar um pouco mais rapidamente, a um certo momento, ela sentiu a mão dele a deslocar-se para o fundo das costas dela, provocando calafrios em todo o seu corpo. Hermione que estivera a noite toda a evitar olhar para a cara dele, não consegui resistir nesse momento, e ficou deslocou o seu olhar para o dele, ficando a olhar para os seus olhos cinzentos.

Era a primeira vez que eles olhavam um para o outro nos olhos e de tão perto, e Hermione não consegui evitar pensar o quanto os olhos do Draco era tão bonitos. E nesse momento ela desejou poder estar a olhar para ele com os seus simples olhos castanhos. O Draco estava a sorrir para ela, mas depois ele olhou para as outras pessoas presentes na sala, e o sorriso desapareceu, deixando lugar a uma cara séria.

Nesse instante Hermione percebeu que o Draco actuava, tudo o que ele fazia era premeditado, e que ele era infeliz. Um sentimento de pena e compreensão encheu o coração da Hermione, ele pode ter sido mau com ela, mas ninguém merece viver na sua própria casa com medo e fingindo não sentir nada por aquilo que lhe acontece a sua volta.

Sem pensar, Hermione estendeu a mão que estava no ombro dele e tocou-lhe na cara. O Draco virou instantaneamente a cara para ela, e apesar de não voltar a sorrir, nem mostrar que o toque dela o estava a afectar, Hermione sabia que o estava a ajudar a perder, nem que seja momentaneamente, um peso enorme nos seus ombros.

Depois de dançarem várias danças juntos, Hermione decidiu que estava no momento de se afastar e de continuar com a sua missão. Despediu-se do Draco com um inclinar da sua cabeça. e dirigiu-se para as portas. Levou as mãos a cara para ter a certeza que ainda estava com a mascara na cara. Esperou uns momentos fora do corredor, para ver se alguém a tinha seguido ou pior reconhecido, mas felizmente ninguém saiu. Retirou os seus sapatos de salto alto, para evitar qualquer tipo de barulho, colocou-os dentro da mala de missangas. E dirigiu-se para a escadaria negra que se encontrava em frente as portas do salão.

Depois de seguir o mapa que o elfo lhe tinha desenhado indicando onde é que ela poderia encontrar a biblioteca, e associada a biblioteca o escritório do Lucius. Encontrou-a bastante rapidamente, sem se perder uma única vez.

Encontrou o cofre, onde o Kreacher disse que estava. Retirou a varinha da mala, e depois de colocar feitiços de silenciamento a volta da sala, prosseguiu a análise ao cofre. Hermione depressa percebeu que o encantamento usado era o do Sangue, sendo este aberto apenas utilizando sangue de um Malfoy. Arrumou o cofre e sentou-se no sofá de coiro preto bufando.

Deixou o seu olhar desviar-se para a janela, admirando a lua cheia, e tentando chegar a uma resolução para o seu novo problema.

A solução veio num momento inesperado, quando o Draco entrou na biblioteca.

O seu olhar inteiramente fixado no dela. Analisando todas as suas curvas, enquanto ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos olhando para a Lua. Ele nunca pensou encontrar uma mulher que o fizesse desejar tanto tê-la, tocar-lhe, sorrir para ela e receber um sorriso de volta, poder abraça-la sem medo de a magoaram para o obrigarem a torturar sangues-de-lamas, protege-la. Olhando para ela, ele percebeu que esta guerra teria que acabar, e a pessoa a perder teria de ser o Senhor das Trevas.

Draco aproximou-se dela. Hermione sobressaltou quando sentiu alguém a sentar-se ao lado dela no sofá, puxou imediatamente da varinha, mas viu que era o Draco e sorriu para ele, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Sem perceber o que se estava a passar o Draco beijou-a, e involuntariamente, e graças aos céus, ela beijou-o de volta, saboreando cada momento. Quando a ponta da língua dele tocou nos lábios dela, Hermione respondeu com gemido.

As mãos dele estavam em todo o lado, no cabelo dela, a acariciar a cara dela, depois a mao dele tentou tirar a mascara. Mas ela afastou-o dela, esquecendo-se que ele não podia retirar-lhe a mascara.

Mas o Draco não queria saber, retirou a dele, revelando a sua cara, ela já não o via havia mais de quatro meses, e apesar de ele apresentar olheiras e cansaço, ele estava mais bonito que da última vez. Ouviram barulho no corredor.

O medo apoderou-se do corpo dela, instantaneamente, ela nem se tinha apercebido que o medo e o nervosismo se tinham dissipado na presença do Draco.

- Não sei quem és. Mas quando estiveres pronta vem ter comigo. – disse o Draco.

Beijou-a uma última vez, Hermione não queria separar-se dele. Mas tudo tem um fim. Quando os seus lábios se separaram, Hermione sentiu uma dor dilacerante no fundo das costas, ela consegui não emitir nenhum som, suportando a dor sem mostrar fraqueza. Durante todo o processo, Hermione sentia a mão do Draco no fundo das costas, e a voz dele a pedir desculpas ao ouvido dela. Finalmente a dor desapareceu, mas a mão dele não saiu do sítio, Draco ficou a olhar para os olhos dela.

- O teu cabelo parece mais encaracolado. E os teus olhos ficam castanhos-escuros, pareces-te com uma rapariga que adora bibliotecas de Hogwarts. – Comentou o Draco a sorrir.

Hermione tentou disfarçar o choque, os seus feitiços de transfiguração tinham desaparecidos quando começou a dor. Voltaram a ouvir barulho nos corredor, desta vez um grupo maior que o precedente. Draco beijou-a novamente, Hermione não conseguia resistir-lhe, quando ele se afastou e começou a dirigir-se para a porta, Hermione lembrou-se do cofre.

- Malfoy, espera. – Pediu-lhe.

Pegou-lhe na mão. E enterrou as unhas o mais fortemente que podia, até sentir o liquido quente, depois de ter a certeza que tinha o suficiente nos dedos, largou-o.

- Parece-me justo. Eu vou-te encontrar. – disse batendo ligeiramente no fundo das costas dela.

Foi o último comentário antes de ele sair pela porta. Hermione, espreitou porta fora, e reparou que ele ficava a fazer de vigia para ela.

Apressou-se a abrir o cofre. E chamou o Kreacher. Assim que o elfo apareceu, eles voltaram para a tenda, para juntos dos seus amigos.

Depois de relatar tudo o que se tinha passado, como tivera de dançar com o Malfoy, para manter as aparências, depois de cometer o erro de dizer que tinha gostado de dançar com ele e que a noite nem tinha sido muito má, apesar de se encontrar numa sala cheia de pessoas que adorariam tortura-la, Hermione limitou-se a confirmar que tinha o medalhão. Esperou que os amigos tivessem ido para a cama para ver o que o Draco que lhe tinha feito.

No fundo das costas podia notar-se vários pontinhos, Hermione percebeu imediatamente do que se tratava. Uma constelação. _Draco_.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se no seu quarto na Mansão dos Malfoy. Havia uma particular mancha no tecto do quarto que ele achava bastante interessante.

Já estava a fixar aquela mancha há horas, mas não estava realmente a analisar a dita mancha. O Draco estava a imaginar novamente as costas da Misteriosa.

O dia depois do Baile de Mascaras, Draco tinha voltado para Hogwarts, durante toda a viagem reviveu os momentos da noite anterior, quando viu as costas da Misteriosa, e curiosamente apaixonou-se imediatamente por ela, a pele dourada que contrastava perfeitamente com a pele branca dele, a forma como a sua pele era suave.

Viu-lhe a cara, parcialmente, visto que ela insistiu em não tirar a mascara. De inicio, Draco pensava que os olhos dela eram dourados, devido ao contraste com a maquilhagem preta e a mascara prateada, mas quando ela olhava directamente para ele, pareciam que os olhos dela se tornavam castanhos-escuros.

A forma como os olhos dela brilhara quando ela finalmente olhou para ele directamente nos olhos, deixando-o mostrar-lhe a sua alma. Afinal os olhos são o espelho da alma. E o que o Draco viu nos olhos dela foi o suficiente para sentir o seu coração, que até então só tinha sido usado para uma pessoa, a sua Mãe, quebrou-se. A sua Misteriosa estava com medo, Draco fixou-a atentamente, ele queria perceber se estava com medo dele, mas reparou que ela estava sempre a olhar para as pessoas a volta deles.

Nesse momento Draco tento não sorrir de felicidade, ele não sabe se conseguiu não sorrir, mas decidiu trazê-la para mais perto dele, protegendo-a das outras pessoas na sala. Quando sentiu a mão dela na sua cara, Draco decidiu naquele momento que esta guerra tinha que acabar, e não seria o Snake Face a ganhar. Ele iria ajudar os outros a vencerem sem nunca revelar as suas intenções.

Imaginou-se a reencontrar-se com a Misteriosa e voltar a beija-la, voltar a tocar na sua pele suave, essencialmente voltar a estar com ela.

Procurou-a pelos corredores de Hogwarts, cada vez que ia a Hogsmeade ou Diagon-al, mas nunca a viu e Draco não queria imaginar o que lhe poderia ter acontecido, resignando-se a amaldiçoar-se por ter colocado a marca nas costas em vez da cara onde seria muita mais facilmente identificável do que andar a despir raparigas.

Foi imaginar-se de novo com ela, que ajudou o Draco a ultrapassar os seus dias em Hogwarts, a suportar os irmãos Carrow, a suportar as ordens do Senhor das Trevas, e principalmente a não matar a Bellatrix.

Aquela mulher representava tudo o que ele não suportava, até conseguia ser pior que a Granger. A tia Bella consegue irrita-lo, assusta-lo e deve ser a única criatura neste mundo que o pudesse levar a querer cometer homicídio contra ela. Mas Draco conseguiu até agora não sujar a sua alma, e não seria de certeza a sua querida tia a mudar isso nele.

- Draco, podes descer querido? – Perguntou Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco juntou-se a mãe no fundo das escadas, as mesmas escadas onde ele tinha visto a Misteriosa a subir no dia do Baile. O olhar do Draco fixou-se nas portas do salão, a espera que estas se abrissem revelando a Misteriosa. Como todas as vezes, nada acontecesse.

A mãe do Draco levou-o para a sala de estar. A primeira coisa que o Draco viu foi a louca da sua tia. 'Porquê que não lhe deram o Beijo.' Era o mesmo pensamento que lhe vinha a cabeça cada vez que tinha de estar na presença da tia.

A _querida _tia Bella explicou-lhe o que ele teria de fazer, e segundo os pais se ele conseguisse identificar o Potty e os seus amiguinhos, o Senhor das Trevas seria clemente para a sua família, perdoando os erros do pai.

Felizmente a cara do Potty estava deformada, sendo bastante fácil para ele não confirmar que era o Rapaz Que Sobreviveu. Depois mostraram-lhe a Granger. E ao vê-la, o Draco lembrou-se da Misteriosa e o medo que ela lhe tinha transmitido quando se encontravam numa sala cheia de Devoradores da Morte, se ela estivesse na posição da Granger, ela estaria a tremer de medo, enquanto a Granger está a tentar esconder o seu medo.

Draco voltou a dar uma resposta indirectamente deixando muitas dúvidas no ar. Ele só queria sair da sala durante uns momentos, era tudo o que ele precisava, só precisava de uns momentos. Mas a sorte nunca está em seu favor, então quando a tia descobriu que eles tinham a espada do Gryffindor, a mulher perdeu qualquer tipo de racionalidade, como se ela tivesse alguma vez sido racional.

Depois começou a tortura e o interrogatório para a Granger, cada vez que a tia aplicava o _Cruciatus _e que Hermione gritava 'Não sei', Draco tinha de morder a língua para não gritar 'Idiota, eles são Gryffindorks, estavas a espera de encontrar o quê com eles' para a tia. Cinco minutos depois de a tortura ter começado, Draco conseguiu sair da sala. E conjurou o Dobby o elfo, apesar de o pai ter tratado mal o Dobby, Draco gostava do elfo.

Quando o Draco voltou para Hogwarts depois do Baile, ele foi ter com o elfo e pediu-lhe desculpas por tudo o que o pai tinha-lhe feito, e agradeceu-lhe por nunca ter revelado ao pai que tinha sido o próprio Draco a contar ao Dobby o que o pai tencionava fazer com o diário.

Draco explicou ao Dobby que o Harry Potter e os seus amigos se encontravam na casa dele, e que ele tinha de os ajudar a sair. Dobby desapareceu imediatamente.

Draco voltou para a sala, onde se podia ouvir a Granger a gritar, ninguém tinha reparado que ele tinha desaparecido. Instantes depois viu o Weasel e o Potty, ninguem ainda tinha notado a presença deles. Draco posicionou-se de maneira a permitir ao Potty de o atacar, e assim voltar a ter as suas varinhas.

Nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que tinha aplicado o seu plano na perfeição, ninguém notou que todos os seus movimentos eram calculados de maneira a permitir ao Trio de escapar. Os pais asseguraram-lhe que não tinha sido culpa dele, e que o Senhor das Trevas seria compreensível. Tanto Lucius como Narcissa eram completamente delirantes, o Senhor das Trevas é conhecido pela sua compaixão, ui, Draco sofreu duas longas horas de tortura.

Severus Snape fixava atentamente o Draco Malfoy, o seu afilhado. Não conseguia acreditar na história que ele tinha acabado de ouvir. Draco Malfoy tinha ajudado o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger a fugir da Mansão dos Malfoy. Quando o professor Snape perguntou-lhe a razão desta confissão, Draco olhou para o professor e disse numa voz calma:

- Eu sei onde anda a sua lealdade.

Snape não negou nem afirmou, manteve o olhar fixo no seu afilhado, e depois de alguns minutos, disse:

- Tenho uma missão para ti. Nos próximos dias, cada vez que o Senhor das Trevas der uma ordem a um dos teus amigos, segue-os, e controla-os, os teus amigos não tem o teu sentido de restrição.

Draco percebeu perfeitamente o que o professor estava a dizer-lhe, os seus amigos não tem as reservas que ele apresenta em relação a tirar a vida de pessoas até de desconhecidos.

Duas noites depois dessa maravilhosa conversa, a batalha final começou.

Havia um murmúrio nos corredores que dizia que o Harry Potter se encontrava no castelo. O primeiro pensamento do Draco foi que isso iria acabar, que era esta noite a última noite desta guerra. Independentemente do resultado, Draco iria deixar de ser um homem livre. Se o Potter conseguir destruir Snake Face, a sua família e ele iriam responder perante os Aurors e a Ordem de Fénix, mas se o Senhor das Trevas ganhar, vai ficar preso para sempre a marca do braço dele. com a Ordem não estaria preso a qualquer ordem, poderia escolher o que fazer com o seu futuro, teria escolha.

Estava na sala comum dos Slytherin, quando ouviu a voz do Voldemort a ecoar no castelo. Depois viu o Crabbe e o Goyle a saírem da sala, com um ar importante. O mesmo ar que apresentavam cada vez que o Draco lhes dava uma ordem. Lembrando-se do pedido do seu padrinho, o Snape, Draco seguiu os amigos. E apercebeu-se rapidamente onde é que estes iam, para a sala das Necessidades. Apressou-se a esconder-se dos seus amigos sem os perder de vista.

Instantes depois chegou o Potter com os seus dois amigos, entraram na sala, e quando a porta fechou, o Crabbe e o Goyle saíram dos seus esconderijos. Draco revelou-se, preparou-se para os atacar, impedindo-os de atacarem o Potter. Mas os outros dois tiveram um momento de inteligência e apontaram as varinhas para o Draco.

- connosco? Ou contra? – perguntou o Goyle.

Draco tinha apenas uns segundos para responder sem levantar suspeitas.

- Juntos – respondeu. Se precisava de ajudar o Potter até este conseguir destruir Snake Face, mais valia andar com os seus dois amigos evitando problemas.

Mas o Draco estava enganado, os seus amigos tinham aprendido uns truques enquanto estiveram com os devoradores da morte durante o verão. O fogo começou, queimando tudo a sua volta. Quando o Potter o ajudou, Draco queria agradecer, mas não teve tempo, desmaiou. Quando voltou a acordar, estava com esperanças de ver a Granger por cima dele a ver se ele estava bem, ou se calhar com um dos seus abraços que ela reserva sempre aos seus dois amigos estúpidos, mas não teve essa sorte, ele estava sozinho no corredor, não sabia onde andava o Trio.

Draco demorou a aperceber-se do que tinha desejado. 'Um abraço daquela coisa?' Realmente, ele estava mais intoxicado pelo monóxido de carbono do que previra, estava a delirar.

Durante a última batalha, enquanto o Potter e o Voldemort estavam a lutar, Draco entrou no salão grande sem dar nas vistas, ele era realmente bom nisso, e começou a procurar os pais. Encontrou imediatamente a mãe, e ficou aliviado por verificar que ela estava bem.

Assim que tudo terminou, Draco juntou-se a mãe, e sem nunca a perder de vista, começou a ver as pessoas a sua volta a colocar os corpos no chão. Draco queria ir agradecer a Mãe do Weasel por se ter livrado da _querida _tia Bella, mas depois de ver toda a família, mais o Potter e a Granger a chorarem, acho melhor fundir-se na decoração, continuando a não dar nas vistas.

Enquanto via a família Weasley, viu o Weasel e a Granger a beijarem-se. Sentido inveja do Weasel, ele perdeu tudo, a sua honra, não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava, e o Weasel punha-se a beijar miúdas no meio do nada. Ele é que devia estar no lugar do Weasel a beijar a Granger e a ser confortado por ela. Bem, ele estava com ciúmes daquilo que o Weasel tinha, não do facto do Weasel ter a Granger.

Uma semana depois da guerra, Draco foi a julgamento em frente a Wizengamot, a Narcissa e ele, iriam ser os primeiros a serem julgados. O próprio Harry Potter ia testemunhar em favor deles, e mais uma testemunha anónima. Draco estava desejoso de ser saber o veredicto para poder procurar a Misteriosa.

Dois dias depois do julgamento, Narcissa e Draco foram condenados a três meses de convivência com muggles, não tendo direito a varinha, nem qualquer contacto com magia. Sendo o Draco obrigado a voltar para Hogwarts, no fim desses três meses.

Foi-lhes atribuído um apartamento, Narcissa tinha de trabalhar numa livraria que pertencia a um muggleborn, enquanto o Draco iria ajudar num centro de jovens em Londres.

Os três meses passaram-se sem problemas, a Narcissa aprendeu a cozinhar usando o equipamento de cozinha que lhe tinha sido dado, e Draco conseguiu criar umas amizades no centro.

Um dia antes de ele ter de voltar para Hogwarts, voltaram a mansão, mas depressa fizeram as suas malas, com o que mais precisavam, e algumas lembranças, mudando-se para uma casa com três assoalhadas em Londres.

O Senhor Davis, o dono da livraria muggle, tinha-lhes arranjado a casa, efectuou todas as papeladas necessárias. Levaram apenas dois elfos com eles, os únicos dois que não aceitaram roupa, não querendo deixá-los na mansão sozinhos. a mãe dele iria continuar a trabalhar com o senhor Davis, segundo Narcissa Malfoy 'O contacto com pessoas não mágicas que não sabem das atrocidades deste mundo é fantástico'.

Depois chegou o dia do Draco voltar para Hogwarts. Draco estava decidido em encontra-la, em ver a sua marca nas costas dela. A primeira pessoa que ele viu quando apareceu a Hogsmeade foi a Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Espero que tenham tido um feliz natal, o meu foi fixe.**

**Curiosidades:**

**O que é que acontece quando bebes um ristretto quando os exames estão próximos?**

**INSÓNIAS, yeah (not!)**

**E o que é que a MegAnne faz durante insónias?**

**COOKIES (ás 4h30 da manhã)**

**E se depois não sabe o que fazer para conseguir adormecer?**

**Bate com a cabeça nas paredes, e decide fazer algo de produtivo: + um Capitulo escrito.**

**Notas pessoais: **

**Continuo a gostar de ti Kukuxumuxu a.k.a. mana.**

**Estou a começar afeiçoar-me aos teus reviews nikax :D**

**Prospero Ano Novo. **

Hermione estava deprimida, desde o último dia em que esta maldita guerra até ao dia em que ela tinha de voltar a Hogwarts, não tinha tido um único dia de descanso, entre os julgamentos dos devoradores da morte e apoiantes do Voldemort, o funeral dos seus amigos.

Hermione ainda não tinha tido tempo de ir para Austrália procurar os pais. Sendo ela a guardadora secreta do local onde os pais se encontravam escondidos, Hermione revelou ao Mr. Weasley o paradeiro dos pais dela, e encarregou-o de os encontrar. Ele concedeu ao pedido dela, afirmando que férias com a Molly eram necessitadas.

Hermione, Harry, Ron e Ginny, tinham-se despedido do Mr. e Mrs Weasley, e do George no dia antes de voltarem a Hogwarts. George tinha decidido acompanhar os pais, para poder começar a conquistar o mundo, como o Fred sempre tinha desejado, e por a mãe lhe ter pedido para vir, ele não conseguia resistir aos pedidos da mãe.

Hogsmeade estava deserta quando Hermione acordou no bar do Alberfort, decidiu ir dar uma caminhada pela aldeia antes de ter de se juntar aos seus três melhores amigos e dirigirem-se para Hogwarts. Hermione evitava o máximo possível mostrar o fundo das suas costas. Ela estava desejosa de voltar para Hogwarts, com a intenção de atacar a biblioteca para estudar dos seus livros até encontrar uma solução para a constelação.

Tinham chegado no dia antes, queriam evitar a confusão que iriam encontrar no comboio encarnado, Hogwarts Express. Afinal eles eram heróis da guerra, e conseguir um minuto de paz era bastante difícil.

Quando estava a voltar para a estalagem, encontrou-se de cara a cara com o Draco Malfoy. O primeiro instinto dela foi puxar o seu casaco mais para baixo ainda. O segundo instinto era tentar correr para longe dele.

Malfoy pareceu perceber o que ela queria fazer, e decidiu fazer o impensável, pegou-lhe nos braços, obrigando-a a encara-lo. Ambos estavam chocados, afinal era a primeira vez que o Malfoy se dignava a tocar a Hermione, sabendo que era a Hermione que ele estava a tocar.

- Granger, espera. – Grunhiu, quando ela tentou esquivar-se dele.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – Perguntou.

- Queria saber se me podes dizer onde anda o Potter?

- Não – respondeu.

Não iria contar ao egoísta e maquiavélico, onde se encontrava o melhor amigo dela, não lhe iria dar uma oportunidade de magoar o Harry, a morte do Lupin, do Sirius e do Dumbledore, tinham feito o suficiente para deixar o seu melhor amigo num estado lastimoso.

- Podes larga-la Malfoy – disse a voz de um rapaz. Este estava encostada a porta das traseiras da estalagem.

- Desculpa – murmurou o Malfoy para a Hermione.

Esta dirigiu-se para ao pé do Harry, colocou imediatamente a mão na sua testa, notou que ele não estava com febre, nem a suar, ou a tremer. Os seus ataques de pânico em quanto dormia tinham diminuído consideravelmente. Hermione começou a puxar o Harry para dentro. Mas este não se queria mexer. Fixava atentamente o Malfoy, e vice-versa.

- Devias começar agora – disse o Harry – anda.

Harry indicou ao Malfoy para entrar com ele para o interior da estalagem. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Malfoy viu a Hermione a preparar chá numa mesinha em frente a lareira que se encontrava acesa. Havia uma porta ao lado da lareira e próximo do Malfoy. Ele conseguiu ver dois corpos a dormir numa cama que parecia suportar pelo menos cinco pessoas.

Harry viu onde se dirigia o olhar do Malfoy. Suspirou, e bateu-lhe ligeiramente no ombro, indicou-lhe onde deveria sentar-se. Malfoy reparou que estava bastante afastado do Harry e da Hermione, estando os dois últimos, bastante colados um ao outro.

Malfoy ficou desconcertado uns momentos querendo perceber porque é que o Harry sentia necessidade de proteger a Hermione, reparou que a mão do Harry estava colocada no braço da Hermione e que ele segurava as varinhas de ambos na outra mão.

- Podes largar-me, eu não sou o Ron. – Disse a Hermione. – Sei controlar as minhas emoções.

Quando o Harry libertou a Hermione, esta levantou-se dirigiu-se ao bule, e serviu três chávenas. Hermione estendeu uma ao Malfoy, e outra ao Harry. Quando voltou a sentar-se, colocou-se num lugar mais perto do Malfoy. E virando completamente o corpo para ele, disse numa voz firme.

- Obrigada.

O Malfoy posou a sua chávena no prato e ficou a olhar para ela, depois disse:

- O Potter contou-te? – Ela acenou.

Eles continuaram a beber o chá em silêncio.

- Obrigado – murmurou o Malfoy – Obrigado – repetiu numa voz mais determinada – ajudaste o Potter a eliminar o Vol… Voldemort, e desculpa por vos ter tratado aos dois cruelmente durante esses anos.

Hermione observou o Malfoy, depois desviou o seu olhar para o Harry.

- Eu já o desculpei durante o Verão – comentou o Harry.

Hermione ficou espantada a olhar para o Harry.

- Como defendi o Malfoy e a mãe no julgamento, o wizengamot achou que seria bom nomear-me como contacto entre os Malfoy e o resto do nosso mundo. Ensinei-os a cozinhar, a andarem de comboio, como viver num mundo dos muggles, visto que vivi lá durante tantos anos. Visitava o Malfoy e a Narcissa nos seus respectivos trabalhos uma vez por semana.

- Oh Harry – Hermione abraçou o seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão. O Harry conseguia por de parte as suas diferenças, e ajudou uma das pessoas que nunca tinham sido justas para ele. – Eu perdoo-te – disse Hermione para o Malfoy.

- Só o fiz por causa de ti, Hermione. – Comentou o Harry de maneira a só a Hermione o podia ouvir. Harry era o único sabia o que tinha acontecido na noite do Baile e que o Draco não era uma causa perdida.

Nesse momento entrou o Ron seguida da Ginny. Ele tinha vestido uma das camisolas de lã que a mãe fazia do Fred, e ela tinha uma das outras camisolas. Ambos se sentaram no mesmo sofá que a Hermione e o Harry.

- Hey Malfoy, um bocado cedo para visitas. – Disse a Ginny.

O Ron limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça. Hermione olhava para os seus três amigos, tentando perceber o que se passava.

- Estava de saída – respondeu o Malfoy.

- Hey Malfoy, isto não muda nada – disse o Harry com um sorriso. Ele estava a segurar na mão da Ginny e na mão da Hermione.

- Claro Potter, eu continuo a ser muito melhor do que tu. – Respondeu com o seu sorriso característico.

Quando ia a sair, ouviu a Hermione a segui-lo para o corredor.

- Agradeceste-me uma vez, acho que chega, não sou propriamente do tipo emocional.

Hermione sorriu.

- Quando é que decidiste mudar de lado? – Perguntou curiosa.

- No dia em que me obrigaram a escolher entre a marca das trevas e a missão contra o Dumbledore ou matarem a minha mãe. – Ele respondeu sinceramente, com as costas viradas para ela.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns momentos.

- Porque é que o Potter não te trouxe para me visitar, ele trouxe todos os Gryffindorks e a Loony, tens medo de mim?

Malfoy não percebia porque era tão importante ter o respeito dos outros, das pessoas que lutaram para o lado que ganhou. Se calhar por serem as únicas pessoas que o visitaram durante esses meses todos no mundo dos muggles, e por ter tido gente a defende-lo durante o seu julgamento.

- Há um ano, produzi um feitiço_ Obliviate _nos meus pais para me esquecerem, e depois coloquei sugestões, de modo a irem para outro país. Durante os últimos meses passei o meu tempo todo em julgamentos, e a preparar a minha ida para o país onde os meus pais se encontravam. E quando cheguei lá há dois dias, eles não estavam lá. Não tenho medo de ti.

- Vocês dormem os quatro juntos? – A curiosidade do Malfoy era extrema, tinha ficado intrigado com aquele grupo.

- Não abuses da simpatia Malfoy. Vemo-nos na escola.

E dito isso Hermione virou-se e entrou para o quarto que ela partilhava com os seus melhores amigos. Puxando a sua t-shirt para baixo tapando a constelação de Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom ano, espero que se tenham divertido imenso, a minha irmã nem por isso está com uma tosse de cão, upa upa. **

**Temos um novo melhor amigo do Homem, é preto, fofo, tontinho, tem uma coleira com o padrão da Burberry (comprei no outro dia), a parte importante da minha história, é que o raio do cão apareceu por casa uns dias antes do natal e decidiu adoptar-nos. E o passatempo preferido dele é respirar para cima das pessoas. **

**Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me escreveram reviews, são uma excelente motivação para escrever mais. OBRIGADA!**

Quando chegaram ao castelo, descobriram que algumas das regras tinham sido mudadas, especialmente para os que estavam a repetir o seu sétimo ano.

Como não havia espaço suficiente para eles nos seus dormitórios, numa das alas do castelo criaram um dormitório para os alunos chamados de oitavo ano ou 'repetentes', conotação que Hermione desprezava. Era um tratamento especial, mas que todos estavam bastante satisfeitos. Os alunos do oitavo ano continuam a adoptar as cores das suas casas, e a comer as refeições nas mesas da sua equipa.

Depois do banquete, todos os alunos do oitavo ano seguiram o professor Flitwick para os seus novos aposentos. A porta de entrada para a sala comum estava guardada com um feitiço_ Fidelus_, sendo o guardador secreto a professora, agora directora, McGonagall. No interior da sala comum podiam ver-se quatro lareiras, e em frente de cada lareira podia-se distinguir a quem pertencia cada zona.

Na lareira mais próxima da porta podia ver-se um sofá grande de cabedal, mais duas poltronas de cabedal, demasiado sóbrio para o gosto do Harry. Na lareira ao lado, podia ver-se um elegante sofá azul em forma em L, 'deve ser difícil relaxar num sítio desses' pensou o Ron. Na terceira lareira havia um montão de puffs e almofadas, dando um ar bastante relaxado ao sítio, 'era capaz de adormecer nesse sitio' pensou a Hermione analisando os confortáveis puffs e almofadas. Na última lareira e a mais perto das quatro portas com os quatro símbolos das casas de Hogwarts, podia ver-se um sofá vermelho confortável e com aspecto usado, havia almofadas douradas, e algumas mantas, havia quatro poltronas, e uma mesinha de madeira baixa.

Ron e Harry dirigiram-se imediatamente para o sofá, que com os dois já indicava estar apertado, mas quando a Hermione se aproximou, eles fizeram um esforço, e conseguiram encaixa-la entre eles os dois. Os outros alunos (Draco, Blaize, Pansy e Theo da casa Slytherin; Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie MacMillian e Hannah Abbott da casa Hufflepuff; Padma Patil, Terry Boot, e Michael Corner dos Ravenclaws; Brown, Longbottom, e Patil dos Gryffindors) tentaram ignorar o Trio que parecia estarem quase ao colo uns dos outros só para conseguirem caber naquele sofá.

O professor Flitwick clareou a garganta chamando a atenção de todos os alunos.

- Bem como podem ver os dormitórios estão divididos por cada equipa, de modo a não haver confusão vamos criar um feitiço de reconhecimento. O feitiço de reconhecimento consiste a impedir-vos de andarem nos dormitórios uns dos outros.

- Basicamente não confia em nós – protestou o Draco.

- Eu sabia que você não usava cábulas nos testes Mr. Malfoy, afinal usa o seu cérebro – respondeu o mini professor Flitwick.

Depois de aplicar os encantamentos nas portas, o professor saiu deixando os alunos para se matarem se quiserem.

Todos os estudantes foram para os seus quartos, menos o Trio, eles mantiveram-se na sala até o Draco ir dormir, antes de atravessar a porta para o seu dormitório, olhou uma última vez para o Trio, e viu que eles estavam exaustos.

Draco acordou, estava a suar e a tremer. Ele não precisava de pensar muito para saber com o que tivera a sonhar. Aquele dia em que a Granger e os outros dois foram apanhados. O dia em que a tia dele a torturou e a insultou. Draco sabia que a partir de agora seria inútil tentar dormir, decidiu descer.

Na sala comum as lareiras estavam quase todas extintas, apenas a dos Gryffindors se encontrava ainda a crepitar. Draco aproximou-se da lareira, a procura de calor, e viu o Trio deitado no sofá, este tinha sido transfigurado para um sofá cama de maneira a caber lá quatro pessoas. Os três dormiam com as varinhas próximas deles, a Hermione enrolada sobre si mesmas, tentando proteger-se, enquanto os dois rapazes colocavam um braço por cima do corpo dela, protegendo-a.

Aquela visão levou-o a perceber o que se estava a passar entre os três. Eles não conseguiam dormir separados, Draco observou-os fascinados. Eles pareciam coordenados, se a Hermione se mexe-se para um lado, os dois rapazes aproximavam-se continuando a protege-la ou afastavam-se dando-lhe espaço para depois voltarem a estar quase me cima dela.

Draco sentou-se numa das poltronas, esticou as pernas para cima da cama evitando acordar os três heróis. E adormeceu. Voltou a acordar quando começou a ouvir gemidos, de início pensou estar a entrar numa terceira dimensão e estava a apanhar o Trio num Trio sexual. Mas depois de abrir os olhos, reparou que Hermione estava a tremer, a gemer e a suar. Os dois outros rapazes continuavam a dormir, mas Draco notou que seguravam na Hermione com mais força, e ela segurava nos braços deles como se a vida dependesse disso.

Num salto, Draco estava atrás das costas do sofá, olhar para o corpo agitado da Hermione. Debruçou-se sobre ela, tocou-lhe no ombro e abanou-a ligeiramente, imediatamente os olhos castanhos da Hermione abriram-se. Draco notou imediatamente o pânico e o medo reflectidos naquelas órbitas castanhas. Nesse momento Draco agradeceu a Salazar por se ter lembrado de retirar as varinhas do Trio.

Os olhos da Hermione fixaram os do Draco, ela relaxou, tocou-lhe no rosto, e voltou a adormecer, aconchegando-se nos braços do Harry, com o Ron sempre a segurar nela.

Retirou a mão do ombro dela como se o tivesse picado, e voltou a sentar-se na poltrona. Ele queria gritar, espanca-la partir alguma coisa. Ele é a que a acalmou e o Potter é que tem direito a dormir com ele. Draco não conseguia culpar a Hermione por muito tempo, afinal não se podem esquecer seis anos de ódio em um dia, o que o irritava mesmo é não poder odiá-la de volta, sentir pena ao ver o quanto quebrada ela está.

Nessa mesmo instante Draco decidiu que o melhor a fazer é deixar os problemas de Granger para o Potter e o Weasley, mas que o seu problema com a Misteriosa vai ser inteiramente e exclusivamente dele. Satisfeito com as suas decisões, adormeceu.

A partir dessa noite, para Hermione a cor cinzenta passaria a significar segurança.

- Hey Malfoy, se quiseres há mais espaço para ti. Podíamos chama-lo o clube nocturno de Protecção Dramione, do Draco e da Hermione. – Comentou o Weasley quando Draco acordou.

Desde que o Ronal Weasley tinha descoberto que os muggles tinham a mania de juntar os nomes das pessoas, ele achava engraçado aplicar isso sempre que podia. Por exemplo, os pais dele eram os Arlly (Arthur e Molly). O Bill e a Fleur são os Bleur. O único problema do Ron é ainda não se ter apercebido que o Harry e a Ginny eram os Hanny.

- Queres é realizar as tuas fantasias de dormir agarrado a mim e ao Potter durante uma noite inteira – retorqui o Draco.

Dito isso Hermione, que tinha ficado calada, começou a rir. Juntou-se-lhes o Harry e o Draco. Ron começou a amuar, o que partiu a Hermione ao triplo.

Quando acabaram de rir, Draco desapareceu para o quarto dele, e o Trio foram para os seus respectivos quartos.

Draco nunca mencionou o que tinha visto, e o Trio aplicou a mesmo regra. Mas Draco tinha decidido procurar a Misteriosa e cuidar da Hermione, por mais que tentasse pensar que não precisava, era estranho ver a Princesa dos Gryffindor naquele estado. Ia para a sala comum quando acordava a meio da noite por causa dos seus pesadelos. Ajudando a Hermione a voltar a adormecer as poucas vezes que acordava em pânico. Draco sentia-se melhor consigo mesmo depois sabendo que a poderia ajudar, que ele não era apenas um instrumento de destruição.

Durante o dia o Draco seduzia as raparigas de cabelo preto e castanho-escuro, levava-as para um armário a vassouras, e depois de alguns beijos retirava-lhe as camisas, depois virava-as e o resultado era sempre o mesmo, ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar a rapariga Misteriosa. As vezes nem precisava de retirar a camisa para perceber que não era ela, a postura, o andar ou até o simples cheiro da pele, podia ter passado um ano, Draco sabia que iria relembrar-se dela assim que a visse. Infelizmente Draco despachou bastante rapidamente todas as raparigas de Hogwarts.

Quase um mês depois de terem voltado para Hogwarts, Hermione recebeu uma coruja a meio de um jantar. Todos ficaram espantados por ela receber uma carta fora de horas. Draco percebeu pela cara de felicidade dela que devia ser uma carta que ela estava a espera há algum tempo. Hermione fez o impensável, antes de abrir a carta levantou os olhos procurou um par de olhos cinzentos que se sentava sempre afastado dos outros, e quando os encontrou sorriu.

Ninguém reparou na troca de olhares entre os dois. Hermione abriu a carta leu o conteúdo e começou a tremer. Os seus olhos voltaram a procurar os olhos cinzentos do Draco, mas eles não estavam no sítio habitual, os seus olhos desviaram-se para as suas mãos, para a carta que tinha recebido. E quando estava quase a começar a chorar, Ginny e Harry, pegaram-nos braços dela, e arrastaram-na até a sala comum dos Gryffindors.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou uma voz rouca.

Hermione escondeu-se no peito do Harry, deixando-o responder ao Draco. Encontravam-se no hall, e este estava deserto.

- Ainda não encontraram os pais dela – respondeu a Ginny.

- Sinto muito, Hermione.

Hermione levantou repentinamente a cabeça, era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo seu nome, foi sempre o apelido, ou nomes ofensivos.

- Obrigada Draco – respondeu.

O estômago do Draco fez coisas que ele nunca pensou que realmente fossem verdade, apenas histórias de miúdas, o estômago dele deu um pulo. Draco voltou para o salão para o seu lugar num dos cantos da mesa dos Slytherin sozinho, terminar o seu jantar. Momentos depois o Ron foi ter com ele a mesa dos Slytherin, e saíram do salão juntos sob o olhar atento dos seus colegas. Mas Draco não queria saber, o Trio e a Weaselette eram as únicas pessoas que queriam falar com ele, e as quatro pessoas que tinham mais razões para o odiar.

Ron levou-o até a sala comum no novo dormitório, onde o Harry e a Hermione já se encontravam, e com a Ginny. Draco olhou para a Ginny.

- MacGonagall revelou-me o segredo, agora também posso vir para cá aborrecer-te Mal-ferret. – Explicou a Ginny.

- Bom para ti, Ginger – respondeu Draco com o seu sorriso sardónico – vou para o meu quarto, tenho medo que a vossa bondade e coragem seja infecciosa, e seria horrível tornar-me num Gryffindor.

- Sim, muito melhor ser traiçoeiro e obter sempre tudo o que se quer. – Respondeu o Ron.

- Conheces-me também, Ronny – respondeu o Malfoy.

- Desde que não seja contra mim estás a vontade Mal-ferret – disse a Ginny com um sorriso enorme.

- Ginger não precisas de mim para te fazer sentir mal, o teu irmão é o Weasel e o teu namorado o Potty, sou a menor das tuas preocupações.

- Tens razão, com pessoas como aqueles dois quem precisa de amigo como tu, prefiro-te em inimigo.

Tanto a Ginny como Draco tinha reparado que a Hermione já não estava a chorar, preferindo observar aqueles dois a insultarem-se.

- Afinal eu sou o príncipe dos Slytherin, o Deus do Sexo, o Homem perfeito, e aquelas coisas todas que vocês, seres do sexo feminino, pensam quando me vêm.

- Oh, do que te serve ser um Príncipe se não tens seguidores.

- Tenho-te sempre a ti, Ginger.

- Claro que sim, Blondie.

O Draco estava a preparar-se a responder, quando a Hermione e o Harry começaram a rir tentando tapar o som com as mãos. Ginger acenou a cabeça ao Blondie, eles tinham conseguido distrai-la momentaneamente.

- Ela chamou-te Blondie! E não lhe saltaste ao pescoço? – Perguntou a Hermione entre risos.

- Ninguém resiste ao charme de um Malfoy!

- Certo. _Blondie_. – Hermione pronunciou o nome dando-lhe uma conotação ainda pior do que aquilo que realmente.

- Potty, acho que a tua amiga está delirante, ela acha que me pode chamar Blondie, devias leva-la a Madame Pomfrey.

Dito isso, Draco refugiou-se no seu quarto.

**PS: para os que leram o comentário deixado por Kukuxumuxu, ela fez algo de especial no sábado, enfiou um dedo dentro da minha fatia de bolo. As irmãs mais novas são tão queridas. (not) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoje decidi fazer uma Ode ao Dicionário. Ele merece.**

**Oh Dicionário, **

**Tu que apareces sobre diversas formas.**

**Podes estar no Word, **

**Onde corriges-me, **

**Mesmo quando não é necessário.**

**Sob a forma de um tradutor,**

**Ser trilingue tem os seus inconvenientes.**

**Ou simplesmente explicas-me palavras **

**Como piadética**

**Ou que saem da Cabeça da moela**

**E que ninguém sabe onde raio ela foi buscar a palavra**

**C'est qui apothéose?**

**E depois disto vão todos pensar, Ufa ainda bem que foi para ciências e não letras. Obrigada a todos, podem passar directamente para a história se eu for muito aborrecida. **

Uma hora depois, chegou o Theodore Nott. Depois de alguns momentos a mexer e remexer as suas coisas, ele virou-se para o Draco e disse:

- Tens o meu apoio. Eu sei que não pode significar muito para ti, mas não te censuro.

Draco ficou a olhar para o Theo como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça.

- Posso contar-te uma coisa?

Draco acenou que sim curioso com o que o rapaz que quase nunca falava com ele pudesse querer partilhar alguma coisa com ele.

- Como sabes, o meu pai era devorador da morte, mas nunca partilhei os ideais dele, nunca achei que fossem coerentes, como é que os muggles podiam ser inferiores a nós se conseguiram evoluir em áreas que nós nem sabemos que existem, como é que eles fazem as suas coisas sem magia mas conseguem viver bem, alguns até melhor do que nós. Quando era pequeno, o meu pai tentou ensinar-me tudo o que sabia sobre os puros, ouvi-o sempre atentamente, assim que conseguia escapava-me para o mundo dos muggles onde passava horas a ler, a brincar com as outras crianças, e apesar de me vestir de uma maneira diferente eles nunca me rejeitaram.

» Desde que entrei em Hogwarts tenho poupado o máximo dinheiro possível, de modo a evitar a estar dependente do meu pai. Quando o Voldemort ascendeu e completei os meus 17 anos, sai de casa, juntei-me a Ordem, e eles esconderam-me. Agora não dependo de ninguém, a Ordem ofereceu-me um lugar no ministério da Magia.

- A ordem está no ministério?

- Sim, eles criaram uma espécie de divisão como os Aurors, mais eficaz. Eles governam os Aurors decidindo quem trata dos casos, as funções dadas a cada um dos funcionários do ministério. Eles estão quase ao nível do Ministro da Magia. O Potter, a Granger e o Weasley já estão inscritos para o treino de Aurors, para se tornarem parte integrante da Ordem.

- E tu? Estás inscrito? – Perguntou Draco curioso com a vida secreta do seu colega.

- Só se tiver as notas requeridas. Mas não queria falar disso, queria dizer que te apoio nas decisões que tomares em relação a Granger – disse o Theo, olhando atentamente para o Draco, indicando que ele estava a falar a sério.

- Quais decisões? – Perguntou o Draco, ele realmente não estava a perceber a ideia do Theo.

- Bem, eu reparei, e o Potter também, que estavas interessado na Granger.

-Falas com o Potter? – O Draco não estava interessado na Granger, só estava preocupado com ela, é triste ver pessoas quebradas dessa maneira.

- Claro que falo com ele, tive com eles durante o verão, a Molly não queria que eu ficasse muito tempo sozinho. Tens – o Theo foi interrompido pelo patronus do Harry que desapareceu imediatamente sem deixar mensagem – Tenho de ir.

- O que foi?

- Questões da Ordem. – Respondeu o Theo firmemente, e saiu.

Draco seguiu-o para a sala comum, quando chegou lá viu a Hermione, o Potter e o Weasley vestidos inteiramente de preto, os três estavam a discutir animadamente.

- Problemas no Trio Perfeição? – Perguntou o Draco sorrindo afectadamente.

- Não é o melhor momento, Malfoy. – Respondeu mal-humorada.

- Hermione, não vais e não se fala mais nisso. – Disse o Harry em tom de comando.

- Se o Theo vai, também vou – retorquiu.

- Sempre tão charmosa – comentou o Theo.

Hermione desculpou-se, corando ligeiramente.

- Eu responsabilizou-me pela Granger, vamos ficar colados a anca – ofereceu o Theo, puxou a Hermione pela cintura para junto dele.

Hermione estava a corar excessivamente ao lado dele. Draco sentiu-se enjoada por ver aquela cena entre o seu suposto novo 'amigo', e a Hermione.

- Está bem, ficam juntos. E Hermione evita deixar a tua curiosidade levar a melhor, eu sei os desastres onde te metes cada vez que és curiosa – disse o Harry.

- Isso só acontecia porque te estava a seguir. – Hermione virou-se para o Theo, e pegando-lhe na mão arrastou-o para a porta.

- Ela está furiosa. Prepara-te. – Comentou a Ginny do seu lugar no sofá sempre ocupado pelo Trio.

Draco decidiu ir falar com a Weaselette, seria fácil tirar informações, basta usar o charme dos Malfoy e a subtileza dos Slytherin. Esperou que os outros dois membros do Trio, se fossem embora para atacar a Ginger.

- Ginger! Tu sabes onde eles vão? – Perguntou, Draco sabia que a mini Weasley preferia franqueza.

- Mal-ferret, não era suposto eu saber, e tu também não.

Draco olhou atentamente para ela, até ela suspirar e continuar a falar:

- Bem, se fingires que não sabes de nada que mal pode fazer? Vão fazer patrulhas, alguns devoradores da morte ainda não foram apanhados, e a Ordem pediu-lhes para fazerem 'patrulha' para apanhar alguns deles.

- Estás a dizer-me que vão ser usados como isco.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça.

- E a Ordem não tem problemas com isso?

- A ideia foi da Hermione, a Ordem não sabe que eles vão agora para Hogsmeade, eles nem têm a certeza que vai haver Aurors a patrulhar.

Draco só conseguia olhar fixamente para o fogo, passou horas a olhar para as chamas. Até adormecer. Foi acordado no dia seguinte pelo Blaise. Nenhum membro do Trio ou o Theo veio as aulas da manhã.

Durante o almoço, Draco recebeu a visita da Ginny, ela sentou-se ao lado dele e brincou com o prato dela a mesa dos Slytherin. Ao fim de uns momentos, Ginny pousou o garfo e encostou a cabeça ao ombro do Draco. Este ficou momentaneamente estupefacto, não sabia o que fazer, percebeu que ela só precisava de apoio, e relaxou ligeiramente.

- O que se passa Ginger?

- Eles tão na ala hospitalar e aquela bruxa maldosa não me deixa ir visita-los. Tens de fazer alguma coisa, Furão.

Draco levantou-se e arrastou a Ginny para a ala hospitalar.

- Deixa-me falar – avisou entre dentes. Retirou a sua varinha e aplicou um corte na testa da Ginny, depois pegou nela e entrou na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey veio logo ter com ele e indicou-lhe onde deveria deixar a Ginny.

- Hey, Ginger o que te aconteceu? – Perguntou o Theo.

Draco apressou-se a responder, dizendo que a Ginny tinha batido contra a porta da casa de banho e que como estava a passar por ali decidiu ajudar.

Como a Ginny estava a distrair a enfermeira, Draco apressou-se a ver o que tinha acontecido. Weasley estava a comer e a tentar verificar ao mesmo tempo se a irmã estava bem, Potter estava apenas a ver se a Ginny estava bem, Theo tinha o braço colado ao peito, e Hermione dormia na cama ao lado da do Theo.

- Então, apanharam alguns? – Perguntou Draco.

- Três, escaparam dois. – Respondeu Harry, não se mostrando minimamente surpreendido por Draco conhecer a missão – Theo apanho uma _cruciatus_ no braço, o Ron e eu estamos aqui para nos recompormos, e a Hermione está só cansada, foi ela que defendeu o Theo depois de ter sido atingindo. Conseguiu prender dois dos devoradores, apesar de a terem atordoado duas vezes seguidas.

O olhar do Draco posou-se imediatamente no minúsculo corpo da feiticeira. Ele sentia-se aliviado por saber que nada lhes tinha acontecido, e impressionado por ela ter conseguido lutar apesar de ter sido atordoada.

Draco saiu da ala, sem aviso, sem despedidas. Ele estava a dirigir-se para a porta, para os campos, para longe daquelas pessoas, quando bateu numa rapariga, ela tinha o cabelo preto apanhado numa trança e olhos quase dourados. Draco sabia que tinha encontrado a sua Misteriosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ai, as reviews são poucas, mas estamos todos em tempos de crise ou exames se tiveram a excelente ideia de irem para a faculdade, saudades dos meus tempos de secundário. Espero que gostem, e agradeço a todas as pessoas que perdem uns minutos por semana para lerem as minhas barbaridades. Até para a semana. **

Quando finalmente conseguiram sair da ala hospitalar, já estava na hora de jantar. Dirigiram-se para o salão grande, todos pararam de comer assim que viram o Trio com o Theo, um Slytherin. Até Draco parou de comer para ver o que tinha causado o silêncio no salão, na esperança de ser a rapariga que ele tinha visto umas horas antes. Mas o que viu foi ainda mais desapontante do que não descobrir quem era Misteriosa.

A Hermione estava de braço dado com o Harry e o Theo, e estava a sorrir para este último, Hermione deu um beijo numa das faces do Theo e seguiu para a mesa dos Gryffindors, enquanto o Theo caminhava para um dos diversos lugares vazios ao lado do Draco.

Este olhava atónito para o rapaz que tinha dito que não estava minimamente interessado na Princesa dos Gryffindors. Quando o Theo notou a fúria no olhar do Draco, afinal ele tinha prometido não fazer nada, e recebeu um beijo da Hermione, não é que o Draco esteja interessado nela, ela não faz o género dele, mas Draco não suportava mentirosos, chegou-lhe viver anos com o pai.

- Hey, não fiques assim, ela só gosta de mostrar o seu agradecimento de maneira muito afectiva.

Draco limitou-se a fixa-lo. Theo começou a comer ignorando o olhar intensivo do loiro.

Voltaram para a sala comum, o Trio já se encontrava no seu sofá a falarem animadamente. Quando os viram, Harry e Ron acenaram aos dois Slytherin, Hermione levantou-se do seu lugar e transfigurou o sofá, ficando este maior, havendo mais um lugar no sofá. Sem pensar, o Theo sentou-se entre a Hermione e o Ron.

O Draco ficou uns momentos a observar esta cena, e saiu da sala em direcção a torre de astronomia.

As reacções dele perante a aceitação do Trio ao Theo, estavam a deixa-lo frustrado.

Quando chegou lá deitou-se no chão de maneira a observar o céu, mas estava a chover e não queria arriscar ficar molhado. Ficou uns momentos sozinho, ouviu passos nas escadas. Ele estava pronto a expulsar as pessoas que se tinham aventurado incomodar o seu sossego. Mas para o seu espanto ficou de cara a cara com a princesa do Trio.

- Andas a evitar-nos? Pensava que nos estávamos a dar bem? – Perguntou olhando fixamente para os olhos cinzentos do loiro.

Draco evitou os olhos chocolate que estavam o escrutinavam, antes de conhecer a Misteriosa, Draco não tinha noção que se podia ler tanto sobre uma pessoa olhando nos olhos dela. E depois de um verão passado com os Weasley e o Potter, apercebeu-se que aquela gente, as boas pessoas, tendem a falar olhando nos olhos uns dos outros. Uma mania enervante para um ex devorador da morte Professional em _Oclummency._

- Eu acho que mudaste. – Continuou a Hermione.

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. Não vos estou a evitar, só tenho medo que a vossa bondade seja contagiante.

Hermione riu-se, a cabeça dela inclinou-se para trás, ela não emitia som nenhum para além da respiração entrecortada característico de alguém a rir a gargalhada. Draco riu-se da Hermione, afinal é ridículo, ninguém se ri assim.

Pararem de rir quando a Hermione deu um suspiro final.

- Devias rir mais vezes. – Comentou - Antes que me esqueça. Os Huflepuffs tiveram uma ideia interessante, vamos fazer uma festa de Halloween. Já falamos com os teus colegas dos Slytherin e concordaram. O que é que achas?

- Tanto me faz. – A voz do Draco dava a ideia de ele estar desinteressado, mas na verdade só estava chateado por ter sido um simples Huflepuffs a lembrar-se de uma oportunidade de fazer uma festa.

- Podes só levar uma pessoa fora dos 'repetentes' do sétimo ano, vão só estar as pessoas do nosso dormitório e acompanhantes.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele, apertando para juntou de si a sua mala de missangas. Draco não deixou de notar que não era a primeira vez que notava este movimento protector na Hermione. Quando se senta nas aulas, ela escreve com a esquerda e a direita segura numa coisa por baixo das suas vestes. Draco pegar na mala, mas Hermione afastou-a do seu alcanço instintivamente, nem se apercebeu do seu movimento.

- Andas sempre com isso! – Observou o Draco indicando a dita mala, Hermione ficou a olhar para a mala como se só agora tivesse percebido que estava ali.

- Tem as minhas coisas mais preciosas.

- Quais? – Perguntou o Draco genuinamente curiosa.

Hermione hesitou antes de decidir em responder.

- Tenho os livros todos que levei quando estávamos a fugir, a tenda que usamos durante aquela altura, o vestido que tinha no casamento do Bill, álbuns de fotografias da família, um vestido verde que encontramos em casa dos Black e que o Kreacher modificou e me ofereceu, o meu vestido do Baile de Natal, bilhetes de comboio usados, uma foto do Kreacher, bilhetes de cinema, uma mascara que precisei, a prenda do Dumbledore, e uma prenda que o Sirius e o Lupin me tinham comprado para os meus dezassete anos, tinham encomendado dois dias antes…

Draco não sabia do que ela estava a falar, mas permaneceu calado não querendo piorar a tristeza que a Hermione estava a emanar, veio novamente aquele sentido de protecção. Draco amaldiçoou a mãe por o ter educado no respeito das mulheres e por ter esse sentido de protecção em relação a qualquer tipo de mulheres. É um fardo ter sentimentos.

- O que era a prenda? – Perguntou Darco passados alguns minutos.

- Nunca contei ao Harry, mas no verão depois de libertarmos o Sirius no nosso terceiro ano. Fui para casa durante umas semanas e de seguida fui logo para casa dos Weasley. – Hermione pausou, parecia estar a tentar reunir os seus pensamentos, e Draco estava espantado por ela lhe estar a contar um dos vários segredos do Trio, afinal ele não sabia que tinham libertado o primo da mãe. – O Remus é que me foi buscar a casa para me levar para casa dos Weasley. Fizemos a viagem na versão muggle, andamos de comboio, depois de carro e a pé. Demoramos quase um dia, e durante esse dia todo estivemos a falar de tudo e nada. Ambos estávamos a precisar de um dia longe da confusão de o Sirius ser procurado, e encontramos isso com um dia só para nós. Estar com o Remus era o mesmo que estar com um irmão mais velho.

» Depois durante o nosso quarto ano, cada vez que tinha alguma dúvida ou algum problema, o Remus estava sempre pronto a responder-me. Até encorajou-me em namorar com Harry quando saiu aquelas horríveis histórias no Profeta Diário.

A Hermione riu-se, emitindo som, uma gargalhada sem humor, Draco tentou imaginar o Potter com a Hermione, mas era uma visão esquisita, especialmente se teriam crianças, mistura bastante indigesta, preferiu imaginar outras coisas.

- Foi o Remus que me aconselhou a aceitar o convite do Krum. O argumento dele era que eu era uma jovem bela e interessante e quem me escolhesse seria o maior sortudo deste mundo. – Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos da Hermione, Draco reteve-se de lhe secar as lágrimas com medo de quebrar o momento. – O meu vestido daquela noite foi a minha prenda de natal do Remus.

Draco sorriu lembrando-se do espanto geral ao verem a Hermione Granger arranjada, sem os seus dentes de castor, com o cabelo crespo domado, e as suas curvas salientadas. Naquela noite antes de saber quem ela era, como quase todos os rapazes ele desejou-a. depois de saber que a Granger Princesa dos Sangue-de-lama, Draco sentiu-se como se o coração dele lhe tivesse sido arrancado, afinal, como é que uma rapariga tão bonita e inteligente pudesse ser inferior a ele. a sua ideia de puros começou a mudar.

- Nesse verão, quando foi a altura de ir para o quartel, foi novamente o Remus a ir buscar-me, fomos ao cinema nesse dia. Comentamos tudo o que acontecia no ecrã. Enquanto comíamos pipocas. Um cinema é uma história contada no ecrã tem o mesmo efeito que uma fotografia, mas consegues ouvir o que dizem, mas não te respondem, e não desaparecem da imagem. – Explicou Hermione vendo a cara de confusão do Draco. – Depois fomos comer gelados. Passei todos os meus dias nesse verão com o Remus e o Sirius, até o Harry chegar. Em Setembro, nos meus anos recebi do Sirius uma foto do Kreacher, a dizer que podia usa-la como poster para a minha associação.

Hermione abriu a sua mala de missangas, enfiou a mão e depois retirou a dita foto. Draco pegou nela, o raio do elfo era mesmo feio, o nome assentava-lhe perfeitamente. Draco devolveu a foto, e a Hermione pegou nela com um sorriso enorme.

- Foi a prenda mais cómica que alguma vez recebi sem contar as Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasleys. Eu ia completar os meus dezassete anos em Setembro do nosso sexto ano, eles eram a minha família no mundo da Magia, então quiseram assumir a tarefa que seria dos meus pais, quiseram criar-me uma peça de joalharia especial só para mim, algo que mostrasse que estava a tornar-me adulta e ao mesmo tempo que significasse que era do mundo da feitiçaria.

Hermione não conseguia conter mais as suas lágrimas.

- O Remus mandou criar a minha prenda, com o acordo do Sirius dois dias antes da batalha no Departamento dos Mistérios. Nessa noite, o Harry não foi o único a perder alguém que era como família, mas o Harry ficou com tudo o que era do Sirius, tendo objectos para se lembrar dele. O meu legado deixado pelo Sirius era a sua varinha, ele queria que eu ficasse com a sua varinha para ficar com a sua magia sempre perto de mim, mas perdeu-se no ministério.

Os sentimentos do Draco em relação a noite no Departamento dos Mistérios eram confusos. Nessa noite, tinha recebido uma coruja da mãe a dizer que o pai tinha sido apanhado e associado ao Senhor das Trevas, o primeiro pensamento dele foi 'Bem feito'.

Mais tarde nessa noite trouxeram os seis aventureiros, quando o Draco viu o Potter, ficou enraivecido por o pai ser estúpido o suficiente para se deixar apanhar pelo Potter, mas depois viu a cabeça loira da Loony, depois o cabelo ruivo da Ginger seguido do corpo límpido da Granger. Perante tal visão, os ensinamentos da mãe relacionados com o respeito das mulheres veio com força. Draco não percebia qual era o prazer de torturar pessoas indefesas e jovens como aquelas raparigas.

- Recebi a minha prenda quando estávamos na escola. Chorei durante dias. O medalhão vinha com uma carta do Remus e do Sirius. Ambas a dizerem o quanto me amavam e se orgulhavam de mim. Quebrou-me o coração receber isso, e não poder dizer ao Harry com medo de o magoar. Ele não estava a suportar nada bem a morte do padrinho, não precisava de lhe mostrar que tinha uma lembrança tão íntima dele.

O medalhão era feito de ouro branco, na parte da frente podemos ver uma flor-de-lis a tocar na cara de um veado dando a impressão de uma carícia entre as duas imagens, representando os pais do Harry **(flor de lis é lilly em inglês, e a minha flor preferida), **na parte de trás encontra-se um cão enorme com as duas patas dianteiras em cima de um lobo parecendo estarem a brincar, o Sirius e o Remus. O fecho do medalhão era uma lontra, o _patronus_ da Hermione, dentro do medalhão estava uma foto do Harry e do Ron num lado e o outro vazio.

Hermione explicou ao Draco cada significado do medalhão. Este estava espantado a observar a peça de joalharia, ele nunca tinha visto uma peça tão bem trabalhada e de certeza extremamente cara. Nesse momento percebeu que deviam gostar mesmo da rapariga que estava a frente dele.

- Devias mostrar ao Potter, se realmente for o teu amigo ele não pode ficar chateado contigo. E da maneira como vocês Gryffindors são, podiam aproveitar para terem um momento emocional.

- Pois devias – disse a voz do melhor amigo dela – és a minha melhor amiga, a minha família, a minha irmã. Nunca iria ficar mal por seres amada.

Hermione recuperou do choque inicial bastante rápido e correu para os braços do Harry. Draco sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, ele é que teve de ouvir a rapariga a falar sem nunca se calar e o outro é que leva com os louros. O que vale é que o Cabeça de Cicatriz é uma pessoa denominada de suportável segundo os critérios do Draco, para não ter dizer a um Gryffindor que até era bom passar tempo com ele se passas o problema de terem sido inimigos durante demasiados anos.

O Harry foi embora, obrigando a Hermione a prometer que ela viria logo a seguir a ele. Estavam a fixar-se atentamente. Hermione tentando como sempre perceber o que se passava e Draco tentando transmitir que não se importava de lhe mostrar o que ele realmente é, como o fez nesse verão com o Potter como única ligação com o mundo da Magia.

- Obrigada, foi agradável falar contigo.

- Tu é que falaste.

A voz do Harry a chamar pela Hermione acordou-os. Quando ela ia a sair, Draco chamou-a:

- Tens de me levar aquela coisa que conta história, o cimane. – ele hesitou uns momentos antes de acrescentar - Não vou contar nada a ninguém.

- Vou confiar em ti, mas se abusares disso, vais arrepender-te.

O tom dela não era maligno, ela estava apenas a apresentar os factos como eles eram, Draco percebeu o comportamento reticente da Hermione, afinal Draco estava a começar agora a habituar-se a um novo modo de vida.

- Levo-te no natal. – Disse a Hermione antes de descer as escadas, deixando o Draco com os seus próprios pensamentos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Depois digam-me o que estão a achar até agora da história. **

**Queria perguntar uma coisa, estive a tentar escrever um livro, não está propriamente acabado, visto que não tenho tido imenso tempo, acham que deveria por uns capítulos num blogue? E se o fizesse alguns de vocês teriam problemas em ir ler? Beijos. Até para a semana.**

**P.S: Como passei a Bq Comp, é programação, decidi por mais um capítulo esta semana em vez de apenas um. Se querem que isso acontece mais vezes deviam rezar para eu passar a genética e experimental III. Eu preciso.**

Hermione nunca se tinha sentido tão excitada, a festa de Halloween estava próxima, faltavam três dias, e tinha convidado o George que se encontrava em Hogsmeade a abrir a sua nova loja, e que tinha chegado da Austrália pouco dias antes, os pais tinham ficado lá para continuar a procurar os pais da Hermione.

Ginny, que ia como acompanhante do Harry, é que preparou os fatos dos quatro. O Harry ia de Rei das peças Pretas e Ginny de Rainha das peças Brancas. Quando Hermione viu o fato, lembrou-se do jogo de xadrez que tiveram de fazer no primeiro ano, os fatos era a exacta reprodução. Para o Ron, Ginny arranjou-lhe um fato de Jack o Estripador, uma das poucas historias muggle que os feiticeiros conhecem. Ginny insistia em não deixar a Hermione ver o fato dela.

No dia 30, enquanto estavam a jantar, as irmãs Greengrass entraram no salão grande. A Daphne, mais velha das duas, tinha cabelo loiro e olhos dourados, enquanto a Astoria tinha cabelo preto e olhos verdes acastanhados. Daphne foi imediatamente ter com o namorado dela o Blaise, mas a Astoria ficou a analisar a mesa dos Slytherin atentamente.

Hermione não pode deixar de reparar que a irmã mais nova dos Greengrass tinha-se sentado num dos lugares mais próximos do Draco sem afectar a zona de segurança que este criava todos os dias a volta dele. A única pessoa que se aventurava a ultrapassar a sua zona de conforto durante as refeições nos últimos tempos eram o Theo e a Ginny, que achava mais interessante falar Quidditch com ele do que com o Harry e o Ron.

Astoria Greengrass é uma rapariga pequena, que esperemos ainda esteja na adolescência, senão coitada vai ficar uma tábua a frente e a trás toda a sua vida, o cabelo dela era liso com algum volume e preto, de olhos dourados. Sendo uma pura de sangue é bastante provável que tenha ido a festa na Mansão Malfoy.

O ânimo do Draco aumentou imediatamente, Astoria Greengrass era a rapariga que ele tinha visto quando ia a sair da ala hospitalar umas semanas antes. Ele tinha a certeza que era a Misteriosa. Inconscientemente, o olhar dele deslocou-se para a mesa dos Gryffindors, Hermione observava-o, o olhar dela mostrava que ela se tinha apercebido de alguma coisa, e a maneira como o corpo dela se encontrava ele calculou que não tinha gostado do que tinha descoberto.

Imagens das últimas raparigas com quem o Draco tinha andado nos últimos meses passaram perante os olhos de Hermione. Quando tinha visto o Draco a namorar tantas raparigas em tão pouco tempo pensou que era apenas o lado mulherengo dele, reparou também que eram todas puras de sangue, o que deixava a Hermione doente, afinal ele não tinha ultrapassado os seus preconceitos. Desde aquele momento na torre de Astronomia que Draco tinha deixado de rodar as raparigas do castelo.

Ao observar o olhar de entusiasmo no Draco depois de ver a miúda Greengrass, e analisando as características que todas as raparigas do último mês, cabelo preto e pele branca a dourada, Hermione fez a associação. Ele estava a procura dela. E a razão de serem puros de sangue era apenas por ter sido uma festa exclusiva.

Hermione estava convencida que ele já a teria esquecido, até ela se teria esquecido se não fosse da tatuagem nas costas, do vestido e da mascara na mala. _Mentira_. Como é que se pode esquecer um beijo daqueles. E por mais que tentasse negar, ela estava contente por não ter sido a única a sofrer de efeitos secundários aqueles beijos. Ela tinha uma marca nas costas, mas pelo menos sabia que era ele. Basta ela esconder a tatuagem para se manter segura.

Nessa noite, quando o Ron já tinha adormecido, Hermione contou ao Harry que o Draco estava a procura dela.

- Acho que ainda não lhe deves contar – comentou o Harry.

Hermione olhou para o seu melhor amigo, ela teria jurado que o Harry iria defender o Draco, estava chocada com a opinião dele, não que ela já tivesse pensado em reagir exactamente desta forma.

- Não olhes para mim assim. Eu acho sinceramente que ele mudou, mas não sabemos como é que ele iria reagir se descobrisse que eras tu a _Misteriosa_.

- Misteriosa? – Perguntou a Hermione.

- Pelos vistos tornei-me no diário de todos, visto que não é aconselhável confiar em cadernos que respondem. – Disse o Harry meio a brincar meio a sério. – Draco contou-me isto no verão quando lhe pedi conselhos para reconquistar a Ginny. Não posso propriamente perguntar ao Ron. O Draco tem uma espécie de regra, se partilhas alguma coisa com ele, ele retribui. É a maneira dele mostrar que está a mudar.

- Ok. Eu não estava com intenções de lhe dizer a verdade. Como tu não sei se vou gostar da reacção dele. E estou a aprender a conhecê-lo. Tu nunca me contaste o que aconteceu no verão.

- Não é a minha história para contar. E esqueceste de um factor.

- Qual?

- Se não sabes, quer dizer que não está na altura de descobrires. – Disse o Harry seriamente, esse tom indicava que ele não iria esticar esse assunto.

Harry adormeceu pouco depois, deixando a Hermione a cogitar sobre o Draco. Como todas as noites, Draco desceu para a sala comum. Draco descia todas as noites, aclamava a Hermione, e depois voltava para o seu quarto era rotina. Mas nos últimos tempos, ela agitava-se mais cada vez mais alto, afastando os braços dos seus amigos. Até agora ele tem conseguido sair discretamente sem eles notarem a presença dele.

Quando chegou a sala comum aproximou-se do sofá do Trio. Potter e o Weasel estavam a dormir profundamente, mas Hermione estava acordada. Assim que ela o viu, sorriu.

- Não consegui adormecer – comentou a Hermione.

- Não consigo dormir mais de três horas seguidas. Tenho sempre medo de acordar na Mansão e de me encontrar com o Snake Face, e ter de responder as ordens dele, viver em constante medo durante dois anos não é agradável.

- Dois anos? – Perguntou a Hermione, ela já tinha saído do sofá que partilha com os outros dois Gryffindors, e com o Draco sentaram-se nos sofás dos Ravenclaws, a lareira acendeu-se instantaneamente.

- No ano em que fui obrigado a aceitar a marca, o Snake Face chamava por mim pela marca como modo de tortura relembrando-me que a minha vida já não me pertencia. Depois batalhava durante horas contra o seu poder de _Legimence_. Não queria que ele se apercebesse que as minhas tentativas eram de propósito falhadas.

- Durante o nosso sexto ano, o Harry insistia o tempo todo que tinhas aceite a marca, e eu estive sempre convencida de que não. Depois quando se descobriu que Harry tinha razão, a minha ideia não mudou. Para mim, se não te dão escolha e te impõem a marca, na minha opinião não a aceitaste.

- Obrigado – agradeceu sinceramente o Draco, ele ficava sempre atónito com a facilidade que aquele grupo tinha em desculpar os outros. - O Harry disse-me que a testemunha anónima do meu julgamento disse isso, que posso ter uma marca, mas que isso não me faz devorador da morte, visto que não a aceitei de vontade livre, que me foi imposta para protege os meus pais e o meu padrinho. E foram as palavras da testemunha que mudou a opinião do Potter, e que o levou a aceitar ser o meu contacto durante o verão. – Disse o Draco.

Hermione estava a ficar emocional com as palavras do Draco, ele estava mesmo agradecido a pessoa que o ajudou, testemunhar em seu favor sem querer receber algo em troca, apesar de ter querido ficar anónima.

- Conta-me como ficaste amigo com o Harry.

O Draco riu-se a gargalhada com esse pedido.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Vou te explicar. Tens de perceber, estava frustrado encontrava-me sem varinha, não conseguia usar magia sem varinha como a minha mãe, e o meu pai tinha sido acabado de julgar e enviado para Azkabhan para cinco anos de encarceramento, e ainda por cima num mundo completamente desconhecida apesar de ser Londres. E para deixar isso ainda melhor, o meu único contacto com o mundo exterior era o Potter.

Hermione conteve-se de fazer perguntas deixando o Draco explicar-se melhor.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco Malfoy encontrava-se no apartamento fornecido pela ordem, era a antiga residência de uns feiticeiros nascidos de muggles que o Senhor das Trevas tinha raptado para se entreter na noite em que ele se apoderou do ministério. E os legatários deste apartamento tinham tido a amabilidade de emprestar o apartamento ao ministério para poderem, obrigarem alguns feiticeiros a cumprirem a sua pena._

_Draco não estava muito desiludido, afinal estavam em Londres, e não era o único nesta situação. Tinham chegado na noite anterior ao apartamento, que a mãe baptizou de Cubículo, e depois de arrumarem os seus pertences que os aurors tinham tido a amabilidade em trazer para cá, a família Malfoy foi dormir._

_Draco acordou de manhã ao som de uma porta a fechar. Arrastou-se para a sala de jantar/cozinha/salão/hall de entrada, para encontrar uma mensagem da mãe a relembrar-lhe que ele tinha de ir para o centro naquele dia, com a morada, e para ele ir comprar umas coisas na mercearia. _

_- Mas o que raio é uma mercearia? – Perguntou o Draco em voz alta._

_Procurou comida em todos os armários, e até na caixa branca que ao abrir mostrava luz (frigorifico), e na outra porta que em vez de abrir para o lado abria para baixo (forno)._

_Saiu para a rua andou um pouco mas depois de não reconhecer nada, nem saber onde se encontrava. Draco decidiu voltar para casa esperar pela mãe, afinal parece saber o que se está a passar vai poder ajuda-lo. Mas ao chegar ao prédio, ele não pode deixar de notar que não conseguia abrir a porta do prédio. Havia uma coisa com botões e números mas não sabia para que serviria._

_- Acho que te esqueceste do código, e é tão simples 3589 – disse uma voz que Draco reconheceu imediatamente._

_- O que estás a fazer aqui Potter? – Perguntou Draco, estava acordado a menos de uma hora e o dia estava a ser um desastre – porque não te limites a ir visitar os teus pais e deixar-me na minha miséria._

_- Se fosse a ti não ofendia o teu único para os próximos meses, não te esqueças, o acordo era viverem entre o muggles até ao inicio das aulas, e durante as aulas eu tenho de te supervisionar. _

_- Que bom para mim, não trouxeste nenhum machado contigo, pois não?_

_- Deixa-te de tretas, vou te ensinar a carregar nos botões. – disse Harry, Draco podia ouvir um tom gozador nisso e a sua paciência estava a escassear._

_Draco levantou a cabeça e viu o Harry a apontar para a caixa com os botões._

_- Tens de inserir o código aqui._

_- Vieste enfrentar-me sozinho, Potter, deixaste o teu Cérebro em casa com a tua Doninha? – perguntou com um sorriso afectado depois de introduzir o código e ouvir-se o buzz da porta._

_- Que piadético. – respondeu sarcasticamente o Harry._

_- Estou a ver que o teu cérebro anda a ensinar-te umas palavras bonitas. _

_- Cala-te Malfoy não sabes o que se passa com a Hermione._

_Agora estavam a porta do apartamento, Draco tinha-se esquecido das chaves lá dentro, Harry puxou da varinha, e usando o primeiro feitiço que hermione lhe tinha ensinado, abriu a porta._

_- Pega nas tuas chaves e vamos embora._

_Draco percebeu-se da mudança no tom de voz do Harry._

_- O que se passa Potter, problemas no paraíso?_

_Harry ignorou a perguntou e continuou a andar, estavam a descer a mesma rua onde Draco se tinha perdido momentos antes, Harry mostrou-lhe a mercearia, enquanto ele ajudava o Draco a escolher as coisas que iriam precisar para a casa, o Harry comentou:_

_- Tens uma sorte de não te encontrares no nosso mundo neste momento, o teu julgamento com a tua mãe foi o primeiro e o mais rápido de sempre. Agora vão começar os outros julgamentos, e estamos a tentar reconstruir Hogwarts o mais rápido possível, depois a ordem está sempre a trabalhar a tentar descobrir quem nos traiu e quem é que esteve sobre a maldição Imperius. Os Weasley ainda estão de luto, George está com dificuldades, mas é ele que está a suportar melhor o que está a acontecer. E a Hermione desapareceu, reaparece para testemunhar ou para denunciar um traidor, mas de resto não sei onde anda desde daquele dia._

_Draco não estava a espera de ouvir tanta coisa privada de uma só vez, mas afinal ele está a lidar com um Gryffindor, e aquela gente gosta de ser sentimental._

_- Depois é a Ginny que não me perdoa por ter ido embora sem ela. - terminou o Harry._

_- tens razão, estou muito melhor onde esto._

_Harry não conseguiu conter-se teve de se rir. _

_Depois de terem comprado as coisas essenciais, com a fortuna dos Malfoy, insistiu o Harry. Voltaram para o Cubiculo onde Harry ensinou ao Draco como usar o frigorifica e o fogão para aquecer o leite. Depois mostrou-lhe a maravilhosa invenção: torradeira. Enquanto o Draco Brincava a puxar o botão da torradeira e a ver saltar a tosta, o harry serviu-se de cereais, havia tanto tempo que ele não comia uma coisa dessas._

_Draco ficou a olhar para os cereais atentamente, e depois de roubar a taça ao Harry, deixou queimar a tosta e o leite ferveu. _

_- Limpas tu – ordenou o Harry ao ver a porcaria que o Draco tinha feito._

_Harry sentia-se seguro de dizer o que lhe apetecia ao Draco, não é como se ele pudesse se defender com magia. E estava a saber bem-estar longe da confusão. _

_Depois do pequeno-almoço, Harry mostrou ao Draco como se usava o metro, e a ideia básica daquilo, e foram para o centro para o primeiro dia dele. Harry ficou com ele o resto do dia. E a noite quando estavam a voltar para casa, Harry deixou o loiro mostrar o caminho, este só se enganou duas vezes, e sempre voltou para trás. _

_Quando chegaram ao Cubículo, Narcissa Malfoy encontrava-se atrás do balcão que servia de mesa da sala de jantar e de divisória para a cozinha. Ela estava a ver o que o Draco tinha comprado, e o Draco respondeu orgulhosamente a todas as duvidas da mãe, até recebeu um beijo na cara por ter tido um bom dia. _

_Harry começou a rir no canto, e Narcissa Malfoy finalmente notou a presença dele._

_- Que bom vê-lo senhor Potter – disse Narcissa, esta abraçou-o, afinal ele salvou o filho dela._

_- Pode me tratar por Harry, senhora Malfoy – respondeu o Harry envergonhado._

_- Vai ficar para jantar? _

_- Não posso, tenho outras obrigações. Mas antes de ir, trouxe-lhe isto. _

_Harry retirou um livro de cozinha que ele tinha encontrado na casa dos Dursleys, quando tinha lá ido uns dias antes para preparar a casa para os tios e o primo._

_- Que atencioso. Espero conseguir fazer alguma coisa, afinal Andromeda insistiu quando éramos novas que devíamos aprender a cozinhar a maneira muggle, ainda bem que os meus pais não descobriram senão teríamos sido estranguladas. _

_Despediu-se da senhora Malfoy, que era mais parecida com a Andromeda do que a Bellatrix, felizmente. Colocou umas protecções em frente a casa, e desapareceu._

_Duas semanas mais tarde veio ver como é que os Malfoy estavam a viver, o frigorifico estava cheio de comida feita, a casa estava limpa, tudo estavam em ordem. Harry foi visitar a livraria onde a senhora Malfoy trabalhava, e depois de falar com o gerente, foi ter ao centro._

_Para o espanto dele, todos gostavam do Malfoy, segundo parece como ele era o membro da equipa mais recente, os mais velhos faziam-no sofrer e como ele era rápido a responder, ficando irritado, chateavam-no ainda mais, as crianças do centro gostavam de brincar com ele, visto que ele estava quase a aprender todos os jogos de novo. _

_Quando Draco viu o Harry, foi ter imediatamente ter com ele._

_- Oh por Merlin, ainda bem que vieste, pensei que ia morrer se tivesse de passar mais um dia sem ninguém para tornar miserável. Continuas miserável certo?_

_Harry olhou para ele como se tivesse visto um hipogrifo a fazer uma vénia ao Draco._

_- Acho que sim._

_- O mundo continua certo. – suspirou o Draco. _

_Ficaram silenciosos durante uns minutos. ate Harry quebrar o silencio contando-lhe como tinha sido o julgamento do pai._

_- Sabes Potter, e amo os meus pais, mas acho que ele merecia, não devia ter feito aquelas coisas horríveis. A culpa não é dos muggles se eles conseguem reproduzir-se como coelhos e nós só conseguimos ter uma média de duas crianças por casal, excepto os Weasley._

_- Oh, espera lá, o que é que te aconteceu?_

_- São estas crianças, eu sou diferente delas, elas sabem que sou diferente, sabem que não sou normal, falo de uma maneira diferente, visto-me diferentemente, e mesmo assim elas continuam a vir para ao pé de mim, querem sempre brincar comigo, fazer coisas comigo, a maior parte do Staff diz que faço mais parte desse grupo de crianças desfavorecidas do que do meu trabalho. _

_- Tu gostas mesmo de estar aqui? – Perguntou o Harry atónito._

_- Dizer que gosto é puxar um pouco, preferia estar na mansão do Zabini a jogar quidditch ou ir ver as vistas, mas comecei a apreciar o que este mundo oferece, e o que os muggles fizeram sem magia. _

_Harry ficou calado uns momentos. Chamaram o Draco para servirem o lanche as crianças, e Harry despediu-se, antes de desaparecer, Draco disse-lhe que para recuperar a Ginny ele deveria explicar-lhe o que realmente aconteceu durante a aquele tempo. _

_Dois dias mais tarde voltou com a Ginny, que queria ver com os seus próprios olhos que o Malfoy tinha mesmo mudado. _

_- Ginger, devias estar comigo e não com aquela Cicatriz Ambulante, afinal senão fosse eu não estariam juntos. – Disse o Draco com um sorriso malicioso. Ginny deu-lhe uma cotovelada. E ambos desataram a rir-se._

_Nessa noite jantaram no Cubículo, onde provaram pela primeira vez os cozinhados da senhora Malfoy. Que decidiu nessa noite deixar os dois jovens chama-la senhora Narcissa, afinal ela era mais velha do que eles. _

_Seguiu-se o Ron, que teve mais dificuldade em aceitar as mudanças naqueles dois. E uma semana antes de voltarem a Hogwarts viu o Theo. _

_**Presente**_

- A partir do momento em que aconselhei o Harry, este decidiu que deveria contar-me todos os seus problemas, e se eu soubesse o que tu e o Weasel tinham sofrido durante esses anos todos, teria me limitado a gozar apenas com o Potter. Como ele era o meu oficial de liberdade condicional, contei-lhe tudo o que se passava comigo, o como aquelas crianças me fizeram mudar. E durante esse tempo todo, o teu nome era tabu, uma vez a minha mãe quis saber como estavas, e a mera menção do teu nome, levou o Ron a partir a torradeira, a Ginger desapareceu imediatamente e o Harry murmurou umas palavras em frente a minha mãe, que me levaram a pô-lo na rua.

Hermione riu-se, ela sabia que o Harry quando queria conseguia ter um vocabulário colorido, digno de um_ holligan_. Mas ao mesmo tempo tornava triste saber que tinha feito sofrer os amigos, tanto como sofreu durante aquele verão.

- Antes de ir a caça dos Horcruxes, usei o feitiço _Obliviate_ nos meus pais, eles esqueceram-se que eu existia, e induzi a ideia de mudarem de país. – era difícil contar isso - E tornei-me guardadora secreta da localização deles. Mas entre os testemunhos e as celebrações onde era obrigada ir por ser uma heroína de guerra, tinha muito pouco tempo para os encontrar.

» Tinha ataques de pânico, e nunca queria estar com pessoas, passava imenso tempo a isolar-me dos outros, cada vez que conseguia ia para a Austrália procurar os meus pais, o problema é que eu sabia em que país eles estavam só não sabia em que cidade, não queria por a vida deles em risco. O problema é que quando cheguei lá não havia sinal deles, interroguei discretamente os vizinhos, mas os meus pais mudaram-se, não consegui descobrir para onde. Pedi aos pais do Ron para irem para lá no inicio das aulas. Mas ainda não se descobriu nada.

» E o meu maior problema é que não consigo lembrar-me da tortura enquanto estive na tua Mansão. Mas quando entro em estado de inconsciência, sonho sempre com os meus momentos de tortura. O Harry e o Ron já conseguem dormir por cima do meu barulho.

- E não há nada que te ajude a acalmar os ataques? – Perguntou Draco curioso em tentar perceber como é que a afectava.

Hermione inicialmente hesitou, nem ao Harry ela tinha contado o que fazia para tentar aclamar os seus ataques. Depois de uns momentos de silêncio, decidiu que se Harry confiava nele devia haver uma razão:

- Quando estava a ser torturada, foquei o meu olhar nas coisas que me rodeavam, e tive a impressão de ver alguém com piedade e que parecia sofrer comigo ao mesmo tempo. Agarrei-me a esta imagem mesmo que tenha sido fruto da minha imaginação para mim era real. Depois ponho-me a imaginar os meus amigos, a felicidade que o Harry demonstrou quando descobriu que o Sirius era o guardião dele. Os momentos felizes que vivi com eles.

Draco olhou atentamente para ela. Ele sabia que a cara que ela imaginava era a dele, ele estava convencido que tinha conseguido esconder os seus sentimentos mas para os Gryffindors que adoram observar as pessoas pelas portas das suas almas, os olhos, era fácil perceber os sentimentos dos outros.

Essa imagem a qual a Hermione se agarrava tanto para conseguir ultrapassar os seus maiores medos era a cara dele, e isso era lisonjeador sendo simultaneamente assustador.

Hermione estava a sentir-se envergonhada e acima de tudo assustada. Ela sabia perfeitamente que a imagem que ela precisava de imaginar para ultrapassar os seus piores pesadelos era a cara do rapaz loiro de faces angulares e de olhos cinzentos que estava a frente dela.

Levantou-se do seu lugar no sofá azul, ao passar ao lado do Draco, apertou-lhe o ombro e voltou para o seu canto entre os seus dois defensores. Apesar de ela saber que para esta nova batalha que se estava a formar no seu interior, os seus dois melhores amigos não a poderiam proteger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Deviam ler os Caçadores das Sombras é tão fixe. Eu amei.**

**Obrigada pelos vossos reviews. Espero que apreciem este capitulo. Obrigada por continuarem a ler. Beijos até para a semana.**

A festa de Halloween finalmente chegou. Os Hufflepuffs expulsaram todos os outros alunos da sala. Os Gryffindors juntaram-se aos seus colegas na sala comum da torre da sua equipa. Ginny ficou extremamente contente por terem sido expulsos, assim podiam preparar-se com ela, visto que ela não consegue entrar nos quartos deles no dormitório dos 'repetentes'.

Logo a seguir ao almoço, Ginny arrastou a Hermione para a casa de banho dos prefeitos, onde estiveram demolho até as peles dos dedos estarem semelhantes com a cara da avó de 95 anos da Hermione. Ginny estava satisfeita por terem apanhado imensos vapores quentes abrindo os poros, depois colocou uma mistura verde na cara da Hermione. Esta conteve-se de perguntar com o que era feita, puramente por medo de descobrir o que a Ginny pode ter inventado desta vez.

- Ginger, vais finalmente dizer-me o que vou vestir?

Ginny ficou a olhar para a melhor amiga como se ela fosse a coisa mais estúpida que pudesse existir.

- Primeiro, o teu vestido é surpresa, e segundo estavas realmente a espera que te contasse depois de me chamares de Ginger?

- Qual é o problema com Ginger?

- Para além de ter sido o Malfoy a inventar a alcunha, chega ter o meu namorado a chamar-me assim quando está a tentar ser querido. Lembra-me sempre o Malfoy, acho que andam a passar demasiados tempos juntos.

- Eu acho que é fofo. E faz bem ao Harry andar com um rapaz que não seja obstinado e denso como o Ron. Afinal, o Draco é o único rapaz hetero mais parecido com um amigo que o Harry tem.

- Pois. – Concordou a Ginny. – Só o meu irmão para perceber que é gay depois de te beijar em frente aquela gente toda.

- Oh, se ele não tivesse dito nada, eu teria dito que não queria andar com ele, demorei a aperceber-me mas beijar o Ron naquele momento era como imaginar-me a beijar o Harry.

- Vamos mudar de assunto – ofereceu a Ginny.

- Se é isso que queres _Ginger._- Disse a Hermione acentuando a alcunha da Ginny

Ginny fez uma cara de nojo, e passaram então a tarefa preferida da Ginny falar sobre todos os rapazes da escola, criando uma lista. Depois do Harry, foi a Ginny que escolheu.

- Em segundo lugar tem de ficar o Theo, apesar de andar com o Ron, ele é giro, aquele cabelo preto com olhos azuis, e é tão protector em relação a ti, é uma pena ter falta de gosto em rapazes.

- Nunca me disseste que tinha falta de gosto quando pensava que gostava do Ron.

- É diferente, só conheceste dois rapazes durante toda a tua vida, sendo um deles o _meu_ namorado.

As duas raparigas riram a gargalhada, a Hermione sem emitir som e a Ginny emitindo pelas duas.

- Oh, agora o terceiro lugar – Ginny bateu levemente com um dedo na ponta do seu nariz fingindo estar a pensar - o Deus mestiço de olhos verdes claros, o Blaise Zabini.

- Não sei, já vi o Draco sem t-shirt, bem podemos dizer que jogadores de quidditch são excepcionais. – Disse a Hermione.

- Inveja! – Gritou a Ginny. – Quando é que isso aconteceu?

- No sexto ano, quando o Harry usou a maldição no Malfoy. Mais tarde peguei no manto de invisibilidade do Harry e fui a ala hospitalar verificar se ele estava bem. Ele tinha as cicatrizes, mas deu para ver o tronco musculado.

- Pensava que era algo mais emocionante – disse a Ginny desapontada.

- Ginger consegues mais assustadora que um dragão albino.

- Vou fingir que me estas a elogiar. Agora lava a cara.

Uma hora depois de terem entrado na casa de banho, finalmente saíram. Hermione tinha a pele a esticada, doendo ligeiramente. Assim que chegaram ao quarto da Ginny, esta deu-lhe um creme hidratante que aliviou a pele imediatamente.

Ginny pegou na sua varinha, e com uns movimentos que a mãe lhe tinha ensinado no verão, cortou o cabelo da Hermione. Desde que se conhecem, o cabelo da Hermione esteve sempre comprido, chegando aos cotovelos. Depois do feitiço da Ginny, o cabelo dela chegava-lhe aos ombros estando cortado a níveis diferentes, dando ao seu cabelo um ar menos de arbusto e provocando um efeito diferente nos seus caracóis, deixando-os mais definidos.

- Oh Ginger, está fantástico.

- Deixei-o comprido o suficiente para poderes atar o cabelo todo a mesma.

As duas amigas abraçaram-se, realmente não há melhor coisa do que uma melhor amiga.

Depois de secar o cabelo, Ginny pediu a Hermione para transfigurar o cabelo de ambas de branco, incluindo as sobrancelhas, pegou nalgumas madeixas do cabelo da Hermione, mandando-a transfigura-las de preto. Afinal Hermione era muito melhor a transfigurar que a Ginny. Ginny apanhou o cabelo num _French Twist._

De seguida atacaram as unhas, Ginny pintou as de preto, tem de haver limites no branco disse a ruiva quando Hermione perguntou se não ia de rainha Branca.

- Vou de Rainha preta das peças de xadrez? – Tentou a Hermione.

- Não sei.

- Então vou mesmo – confirmou a Hermione, satisfeita por já não estar as escuras nisto.

- Não sei. – Disse a Ginny com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não vou de rainha? – O sorriso da amiga tinha indicado que ela estava enganada.

- Não sei – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Desisto – disse Hermione frustrada.

Ginny sorriu satisfeita, além de poder aborrecer a amiga não lhe tinha revelado nada. Era difícil para Hermione não saber tudo, afinal a alcunha dela era Sabe-Tudo, e a alcunha tem fundamentos.

Depois das unhas, Ginny atacou a maquilhagem, aplicando apenas batom vermelho nela depois de aplicar pó de arroz na cara e pescoço. Para a Hermione não foi necessário aplicar pó de arroz para a deixar com um aspecto pálido, afinal a rapariga não recebia raios de sol desde o casamento do Bill.

Com um feitiço de colagem, colou uma fita de renda com intricados de ramos sobre os olhos da Hermione começando de um lado da cara e acabando noutro lado. Utilizando tinta mágica preta, que se mantinha na cara durante 24 horas, passou por cima da fita, depois retirou-a. agora podia ver-se o intricado da renda tatuada sobre os olhos da Hermione.

- se não tivesse já experimentado em mim este efeito, e se não tivesse a certeza que me fique mal, ficava cheia de inveja de ti.

Como a cara da Ginny é mais angular que a da Hermione, que é ligeiramente redonda, o intricado dava um ara esquisito a cara da Ginny quando aplicado da mesma maneira. Mas Ginny não iria menos bonita que a Hermione, apenas de uma maneira diferente e adaptada a cara dela. Utilizando a mesma tinta mágica mas de cor prateada, Ginny desenhou vários intricados no lado direito da cara, dando um ar exótico. Ao ver os desenhos Hermione lembrou-se das tatuagens de Henna usados nos casamentos muçulmanos, mas em vez da mão estavam a enfeitar a cara da rapariga.

- Vamos vestir-nos. – Gritou de felicidade a Ginny.

Hermione receava este momento desde que tinha concordado em deixar a sua melhor amiga escolher os fatos deles.

- Apresenta um pouco de entusiasmo, não? – gozou a Ginny.

A Ruiva-que-se-encontra-loira-branco foi a primeira a vestir-se, colocou um vestido branco **(o vestido branco da rainha branca no Alice no país das Maravilhas do Tim Burton**). Feito isso, fixou a sua atenção na Hermione, colocou-lhe _collants_ pretos com riscas brancas. Seguiu-se uma saia preta de pregas com um cinto com uma caveira. Quando viu o cinto Hermione teve de comentar:

- É a minha cara. Vou de Devorador da Morte?

-Que piadética que ela está hoje. Cala-te e veste-te. – Disse Ginny secamente.

Ginny deu-lhe um corpete, que felizmente para a Hermione não lhe realçava o peito em demasia, mas receava o aspecto que lhe iria dar.

Deixou a Ginny efectuar um feitiço de colagem nas costas dela, mas não sentiu nada.

Hermione dirigiu-se imediatamente ao espelho. Ginny tinha acabado de lhe colar umas asas de penas brancas com algumas pretas, as asas chegavam até aos tornozelos. a tatuagem na cara dava-lhe um ar misterioso mas sexy, a roupa dava uma ideia das suas curvas sem exagero e com a combinação das asas parecia ligeiramente angelical mas capaz de dar cabo de ti numa luta. Hermione era o anjo da morte.

Ginny sorria como o chapeleiro louco e deu umas botas de salto cunha, de cerca de 10 centímetros, as botas eram pretas de cano alto com varias fivelas, botas de góticos.

- Arranjei-as numa loja em Camden em Londres dos muggles.

- Ginger, como é que pagaste? – Perguntou a Hermione.

- Usei um encantamento _confundus_, o vendedor pensa que te está a emprestar as botas, afinal salvastes os muggles de uma morte certa, eles deviam oferecer-te coisas.

- Não sei se está certo fazer isso.

- Não te preocupes, só tenho de as devolver quando for a Hogsmeade, faço uma materialização para Londres e devolvo as botas. Devias ir, o George deve estar lá em baixo.

Hermione olhou para as horas e viu que já passava das seis.

- Devia ir. Achas que o Ron fez o que lhe pedimos e convidou a Angelina?

- Claro que fez, até escrevi a carta por ele.

Hermione sorriu. Ela esperava que o plano delas funcionasse. A paixoneta que o George sentia pela Angelina, antiga aluna da equipa Gryffindor e jogadora de quidditch como Chaser das Harpies, era conhecida de toda a família Weasley e amigos próximos.

O plano era convidar ambos, ver se a angelina correspondia, e depois só o tempo dirá. Tanto Hermione como Ginny não queriam forçar uma relação, só queriam que eles voltassem a falar para ver se havia sentimentos entre eles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mais um capitulo para partilhar, eu sei que não é segunda-feira, geralmente ponho um capitulo todas as segundas, é o meu OCD pede-me para ser regular nessas coisas, mas esta semana decidi por mais um capitulo, pelo simples facto de ter passado a GENÉTICA! Yeah estou super feliz, e para celebrar fiz crepes com limão e um capítulo da Marca do Draco, aquela história que vem do meu cérebro esquisito mas as personagens não me pertencem. Mas eu sei que as personagens de Mariana e Pedro de Eternamente no meu blog (podem ver o link no perfil) pertencem-me assim como a historia, se tiverem duvidas podem mandar comentarios ou mail para o meu mail visivel no meu perfil de Fanfiction. Beijinhos. Já só falta experimental por isso desejem-me imensa sorte que é preciso.**

Quando Hermione chegou a sala comum dos Gryffindors, o Ron e o Harry já se encontravam lá com o George e a Angelina. Esta não tinha fato um fato especifico, tinha-se apenas dado ao trabalho de se arranjar para a festa, o vestido que ela usava era de mangas três quartos e vermelho com renda preta por cima, usava luvas pretas de seda.

Harry estava totalmente vestido de preto e tinha o mesmo intricado no lado esquerdo da cara mas com tinta preta, tinha uma coroa preta por cima do seu cabelo que não tinha conseguido domar mas que dava um outro toque ao fato. O Ron estava excelentemente representado, no cinto até apresentava um kit de facas com pingos de sangue nas lâminas, dando um efeito real ao fato. O George estava todo vestido de preto, a sua pele geralmente com vida encontrava-se extremamente pálida, ele tinha transfigurado o cabelo para estar mais comprido, exactamente como o Malfoy **(o Draco tem o cabelo como no sexto filme)**, os olhos deles eram cinzentos prateados.

- O que és? – Perguntou Hermione receosa com a resposta.

- Não é óbvio? – Perguntou o George com um sorriso cheio de malícia, típico dos gémeos quando estão a armar coisas pouco aconselháveis - Sou o Sem Forma do Malfoy.

Hermione ficou a olhar para ele uns segundos tentando perceber, e depois olhou para o cabelo vermelho do George e percebeu. O Sem Forma do Malfoy era tornar-se num Weasley. Com isto, desatou a rir-se com os seus amigos. Só o George é que conseguia desencantar uma ideia destas.

Ginny desceu nesse momento, realmente parecia uma rainha com as suas vestes e porte. Hermione viu o Harry reter a respiração enquanto a admirava a Ginny, e sentiu-se invejosa por não ter um rapaz que olha para ela como o Harry olha para a sua melhor amiga.

Saíram juntos pelo buraco, despediram-se da Dama Gorda. George e Angelina iam na retaguarda a conversar, precedidos pelo Harry e Ginny de mãos dadas e completamente perdido um no outro. Hermione ficou a guiar os seus amigos para o dormitório dos repetentes com o Ron, este estava a contar-lhe as novidades de Hogwarts, segundo parece Luna e Neville eram agora um casal, uma rapariga dos Slytherins de sexto ano tinha tentado convencer o Theo a convida-la para a festa.

- E quando o Theo lhe perguntou porque era tão importante ir a festa, a miúda teve o descaramento de olhar para o Malfoy que estava ao lado do Theo antes de tentar dizer como se nada fosse que só queria divertir-se.

Pela primeira vez a atenção da Hermione estava a cem por cento no Ron, não queria perder nem um momento desta conversa.

- Theo reparou no movimento da rapariga e disse-lhe: 'Podia levar-te a festa se me apetecesse ver-te a fazer figura de ursa!'. Depois o Malfoy disse-lhe: 'Quando tiveres cabelo preto e olhos dourados, vais conseguir chamar a minha atenção'.

Um sorriso genuíno quebrou-se no seu rosto, tornando-a ainda mais linda. _Ele está a minha procura, devo dizer?_ Hermione perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos, passando a ficar um pouco para trás em relação ao grupo.

Harry e Ginny foram os primeiros do grupo deles a chegar ao dormitório e ao mesmo tempo chegava um casal, ela estava vestida da Marie Antoinette antes da decapitação, e ele estava todo vestido de preto com uma mascara branca, segura por um feitiço de fixação.

Cumprimentaram-se educadamente, até a Hermione chegar, o rapaz ficou a olhar para ela como se lhe tivessem acabado de retirar todas as suas moléculas de oxigénio dos pulmões, deixando apenas com o dióxido de carbono, eles estava intoxicado pela beleza dela naquele momento.

Hermione estudava atentamente a mascara do rapaz, não conseguia lembrar-se onde é que tinha visto uma mascara assim, quando viu o cabelo loiro e os olhos cinzentos por detrás da mascara percebeu que era o Draco, voltou a sorrir, mas desta vez o sorriso dela era diferente.

Harry viu a cena com olhos diferentes das outras pessoas, ele era o único a saber o que se estava a passar entre a sua melhor amiga e o loiro. Harry não pode deixar de se relembrar a altura em que tinha descoberto a verdadeira natureza do Furão.

O Ron tinha acabado de os abandonar. Para a Hermione, era a pior das traições, ele tinha-se ido embora porque um medalhão falava com ele, abandonou a procura dos Horcruxes, para ela era a mesma coisa que deixar o Voldemort ganhar, abandonar o Harry era traí-los.

Hermione chorou nessa noite pelo abandonou da única pessoa, pela tristeza que o Harry sentia por ter sido abandonado pelo Ron, pelo desespero por não encontraram mais Horcruxes, e essencialmente por querer estar nos braços da ultima pessoa que seria considerada certa para ela neste mundo. Ela desejava estar de novo naquela sala cheia de devoradores da morte, não queria saber do perigo, só queria voltar a sentir o toque suave da sua mão no fundo das suas costas, da segurança que ele lhe dava, do perfume de bergamota dele.

No inicio do sexto ano, quando pôde cheirar _Amortensia_, para além de pasta de dentes, pergaminhos novos, e relva cortada, Hermione conseguiu cheirar um aroma de bergamota, na altura calculou que fosse uma colónia do Ron, mas desde aquela noite de Baile, Hermione sabia a quem pertencia aquele cheiro magnifico.

Foi devido a essa necessidade de estar nos braços dele, que Hermione tinha decidido contar tudo a Harry.

Contou-lhe como tinha dançado com ele, a segurança que os braços dele lhe davam, os beijos roubados entre os dois, e a tatuagem. Tentou explicar-lhe o que o cheiro da _Amortensia_ era para ela, e o que cada coisa representava, o amor para os pais, o amor para a aprendizagem, o seu amor para o tempo ameno.

De inicio, Harry não queria falar com Hermione, afinal ela era a melhor amiga dele, e apaixonar-se pelo inimigo não era uma opção. Era difícil entender que uma rapariga racional como a Hermione se pudesse deixar enganar por uma coisa como aquele verme do Malfoy, esses sentimentos, que ela clamava ter, era extremamente desHermione, eram irracionais. Mas depois de apanhar a morena desolada por não poderem falar e por ele a ter rejeitado tão rapidamente, Harry decidiu oferecer uma oferenda.

- Perdoa-me – pediu Harry dando-lhe um ramo de margaridas selvagens, que ele tinha transfigurado de uma rama seca, e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa acrescentou – és uma juíza de caracteres, vou só ter de confiar em ti.

Hermione abraçou-o com tanta força nesse dia que Harry pensou que iria rebentar-lhe as costelas.

Quando forma apanhados e arrastados para a Mansão dos Malfoy, a teoria da Hermione que o Malfoy era uma pessoa diferente foi confirmada. Para o Harry, um rapaz que sempre foi excelente em duelos, ter sido apanhado daquela forma por ele era quase ridículo.

Harry observava atentamente a reacção de ambos, ele já não suportava ver a amiga a tentar negar os seus sentimentos, nem de ver o Draco a andar a procura da Hermione. Era um jogo insuportável onde ambos sofriam.

Hermione quando viu o Draco vestido com a mesma roupa do que no baile decidiu que iria contar-lhe, ela tinha de descarregar um peso das costas, e esta seria a melhor altura. Quando Hermione ia requerer uns segundos do Draco, esta viu que ele estava acompanhado. O olhar da Hermione desviou-se para a rapariga que se encontrava a segurar na mão do Draco.

Reconheceu-a instantaneamente, Astoria Greengrass.

O cérebro da Hermione não sabia como funcionar, era como se lhe tivessem retirado a conexão do fio terra, fazendo com que deixasse de funcionar correctamente. Ela sabia que o Draco só estava com a rapariga porque estava a procura dela, mas ao mesmo tempo, o facto de ela ser pura de sangue aumentou os conflitos da Hermione.

'é melhor não dizer nada.' Pensou afinal, ele estava a procura de uma pura de sangue, o oposto daquilo que a Hermione representa.

Entraram na sala comum depois de trocaram algumas palavras. Draco riu-se imenso com o fato do George, enquanto a Greengrass ficou perplexa ao ver que um traidor de sangue puro tinha tido o descaramento de gozar com a cara de um Malfoy. Quando estavam a entrar, Hermione ouviu o Draco a tentar explicar-lhe que não havia mal nenhum em aceitar uma boa piada, mas podia-se ver que a miúda era obtusa.

A meio da noite, o professor Flitwick veio avisar que os não residentes assim como os alunos que não são prefeitos nem 'repetentes' tinham de voltar imediatamente para os seus quartos.

Antes de partir, George abraçou Hermione, o Harry e os irmãos. Entregou-lhes a cada um deles uma carta dos pais. Angelina despediu-se da mesma forma, e saiu da sala comum com o George falando com as cabeças muito próximas um do outro.

Todos os residentes daquele dormitório tiveram que assistir a despedida do Draco e da Astoria, esta insistia num beijo de boas noites, e ele insistia que era alérgico a manifestações de afecto em público. A cena foi bastante interessante, ficaram todos a olhar para eles não querendo perder um único momento. Draco teve de dar o braço a torcer, ele já não podia com a miúda e se isso significasse ver-se livre dela mais cedo melhor.

- É o que dá fazer de ama-seca em vez de te divertires com pessoas adultas. – Comentou o Blaise.

O que levou a uma risada geral.

Assim que o espectáculo acabou, Hermione fixou os seus pensamentos na carta que George lhe tinha entregue, afinal ela não pode propriamente passar dos os segundos do seu dia a pensar no Draco. Abriu e leu-a. Releu-a mais umas dez vezes antes de se atirar ao pescoço dos amigos.

Na segurança do circulo formado pelo Ron, Harry, Ginny e Hermione, esta ultima contou-lhe que o Mr. Weasley tinha encontrado os pais dela, o feitiço tinha sido removido, e que voltariam no domingo de manha, uma carta já tinha sido despachada para a directora de Hogwarts, permitindo Hermione de sair da propriedade de Hogwarts para ir ver os pais.


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá. **

**Quero agradecer muito a nikax-granger por estar sempre a deixar reviews que me incentivam a escrever capítulos desta fanfiction. E agora também me motiva para escrever Eternamente, uma história com o seu próprio blog (no meu perfil), e que me pertence única e exclusivamente. Continua a escrever nikax, nunca percas este amor eterno. **

**Agradeço também aos outros que estão a seguir a minha historia, adoro-vos apesar de não vos conhecer. Ficou a espera de reviews como sempre. Beijos enormes a todos.**

Pouco depois de contar aos amigos, Harry empurrou Hermione para os braços do Draco, este tinha acabado de pedir para que lhe contassem o que tinha acontecido de magnífico aos 4 fantásticos.

Harry e Hermione riram da escolha de palavras do Draco.

Para poderem dançar, Hermione colocou-se como tinha feito da primeira vez que tinham dançado juntos, afastada dele o mais possível sem ofender, Draco nem parecia notar. Passados alguns segundos, a mão de Draco, que se encontrava no fundo das costas dela, puxou Hermione para juntou de si.

Apesar de ter jurado ter cuidado com o loiro, e por ter decidido que não iria mostrar a marca, Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir para ele, e como no baile, sorriu-lhe só para ela, unicamente para ela.

- A carta? – Perguntou o Draco sem demoras.

- Sabes ser subtil, não? – Perguntou sarcasticamente a Hermione, Draco limitou-se a sorrir ainda mais – passarias na boa por um Weasley com essa falta de subtileza.

Dito isso, o sorriso do Draco morreu completamente, fazendo rir a Hermione.

- Sabes como elogiar um rapaz. – Comentou o Draco, levando a Hermione a rir ao dobro.

- Mudando de assunto, antes que foges para ir cortar os pulsos. – Disse Hermione num tom de brincadeira mas que levou-a ter toda a tenção do Draco – era do Senhor Weasley, ele encontrou os meus pais. e vou ve-los amanha a tarde.

- fico contente por ti – disse Draco numa voz monótona.

- nota-se – comentou a Hermione.

- Granger, não somos todos como os Gryffindors, nem todos precisam de andar aos pulos para mostrar a sua felicidade.

-Ainda a poucos segundos estavas a sorrir feito louco, e agora dizes uma coisa dessas, és pouco coerente, meu amigo.

- Um lapso, puro e simplesmente. Há que saber conter as suas emoções, assim dominam em privado.

Uma ligeira cor vermelha começou a subir para as faces da Hermione, provenientes do pescoço.

- Vermelho fica-te mesmo bem – acrescentou o Draco de propósito.

Desta vez a cor não era ligeira, ela estava completamente corada.

A música acabou, mas continuaram a dançar, completamente perdidos para o mundo. Todos se despediram, admirando os dois trolls que continuavam a falar e dançar. Até os alunos da equipa dos Slytherins não podiam negar que eram perfeitos juntos, ela era o anjo dele. Harry decidiu ir para o quarto uns momentos deixando os outros dois perdidos, era a primeira vez que Harry usava a sua cama desde que tinham chegado.

Quando o anjo e o seu misterioso emergiram dos confins do seu mundo, ambos descobriram que tinham sido deixados sozinhos na sala comum. Despediram-se um do outro, não podendo negar a sensação estranha que crescia cada vez mais neles.

Hermione subiu para o seu quarto, apressou-se a vestir o pijama, retirou toda a maquilhagem que tinha, voltando a sua cor natural de cabelo. Achou estranho ainda ter a cara manchada com a sua mascara mas não se preocupou mais com isso, estava mais interessada em encontrar conforto no sofá com os seus dois melhore amigos e voltar a dormir uma noite completa.

O Harry estava a dormir pesadamente, com um fio de baba a sair da boca e a cair para a almofada. Hermione sorriu, era bom poder ver o Harry dormir tranquilamente, era algo de raro desde a morte do Sirius. Ron não se encontrava nem no dormitório dos rapazes nem na sala comum.

Na sala comum, Hermione transfigurou o sofá pegou nos cobertores e nas almofadas escondidas numa caixa que se encontrava no rebordo da lareira. Voltou a dar as coisas da caixa o seu formato original. Deitou-se no sofá, não tardou, que estava ela a dormir.

Três horas depois de ter subido para o quarto, Draco Malfoy foi acordado pelo Blaise, que estava a insultar uma entidade desconhecida que tinha tido a audácia do acordar do seu sono de beleza.

- Mas que raio de som é este? – Perguntou o Blaise depois de um minuto inteiro a utilizar todo o seu vocabulário pouco correcto.

Draco não tinha percebido que havia um outro som para além da voz do Blaise. Mas depois de escutar atentamente, notou que se podiam ouvir gritos e gemidos de dor, estes eram-lhe familiares, são geralmente caracterizados a pessoas que estão sob o efeito de tortura.

Não precisou de ouvir muito mais para se aperceber do que se estava a passar. Saltou para fora da cama, e num espaço de um batimento de coração ele encontrava-se na sala comum assim como todos os outros alunos.

Todos os Ravenclaws se encontravam próximos da lareira deles, estavam todos lívidos, o olhar fixo para a lareira dos Gryffindor. Os Hufflepuffs encontravam-se amontoados de um lado do sofá, enquanto os Gryffindors se encontravam do outro lado.

Draco pode ver a Hermione a agitar-se incontrolavelmente entre os lençóis. Os movimentos eram familiares para o Draco, eram exactamente esses movimentos que o corpo da Granger fazia quando tinha sido torturada pela _querida_ tia Bella.

Pansy Parkinson estava sentada a cabeceira do sofá a chorar silenciosamente, enquanto sussurrava palavras a Hermione, Pansy tinha de se desviar várias vezes de modo a evitar a cabeça ou o corpo da Hermione contra o dela.

Antes de se dirigir para ao pé da Hermione, Draco olhou a sua volta para perceber porque estavam a deixar a Pansy perto da princesa dos Gryffindorks. Viu o Potter aos pés da cama a chorar, o seu olhar fixo na melhor amiga e um olhar de pura desolação.

Harry olhou para cima quando viu o Draco aproximar-se dele, e com uma voz rouca disse:

- Lavender veio acordar-me, disse-me que ouvia barulhos estranhos vindos da sala comum, e que a Hermione não estava na cama dela. Corri para a sala comum, estava vazia. Aproximei-me dela, e quando a toquei os olhos dela abriram-se imediatamente, olhou para mim, revirou os olhos, e gritou. Apareceram todos, e com o barulho que eles fizeram, Hermione começou a gemer mais e a contorcer-se ainda mais.

» Depois chegou a Pansy, e quando ela viu a Hermione, veio logo ao pé dela, começou a sussurrar-lhe que estava tudo bem, os gemidos diminuíram mas as convulsões continuavam e intensificavam-se. Quando se aperceberam do que a Pansy estava a fazer, todos tentaram, mas não fizeram nada para melhorar. Pansy amaldiçoo-os a todos para se afastarem delas e para ficarem silenciosos. Ela nunca teve um ataque desses.

Prontamente, sem dar tempo ao seu cérebro para pensar, Draco foi sentar-se ao lado da Hermione, do lado oposto a Pansy. Esta mandou afastar-se imediatamente, mas Draco é um Malfoy, e os Malfoy têm sempre tudo o que querem. Ignorou a Pansy, e colocou uma mao no ombro da morena, que ainda tinha a mascara de renda pintada na cara, dando um ar ainda mais assustador.

Assim que a pele branca quase translúcida entrou em contacto com pele pálida cheia de suores frios, olhos morenos procuram a segurança dos olhos cinzentos. Draco sentiu o corpo da rapariga a relaxar assim que o reconheceu o cinzento dos seus olhos, os gemidos e as contorções pararam instantaneamente. Hermione virou o corpo todo para a Pansy, que apesar de estar espantada por ter presenciado a tal fenómeno, continuava a sussurrar palavras reconfortantes, a princesa dos Gryffindors aconchegou a cabeça no colo da Slytherin que estava disposta a vender o Potter ao Senhor das Trevas.

Depois dessa noite tréguas silenciosas com os Slytherins seriam feitas, assim como seriam perdoados e voltariam a considera-los com respeito. Tudo tinha mudado, embora se alguem elogiasse a Pansy ela se limitaria a dizer que só o fez para poder voltar a dormir, a Granger não a deixava dormir. Mas depois daquela noite, Pansy Parkinson nunca voltou a chamar qualquer ser humano de sangue-de-lama.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou envolta em calor, era agradável estar envolta pelo corpo do Harry, e da Parkinson. _'Da Pansy Parkinson?'_ não conseguia perceber como é que isso poderia ter acontecido. Não tardou a ficar esclarecida, agradeceu a Parkinson apesar de insistir em informa-los que dormir com o Rapaz-Que-Simplesmente-Não-Queria-Morrer e a Princesa era horrível o suficiente para durar uma vida inteira, e que teria de ir tomar banho para retirar toda a bondade que eles devem ter transpirado durante a noite.

Explicaram-lhe que tinha sido graças a ajuda do Draco que tinham arranjado para a acalmar. Quando perguntou onde estava o Draco, Pansy ficou a olhar para ela analisando todos os seus movimentos. Nenhum deles soube responder para onde teria fugido o loiro.

Depois de Hermione se aconchegar contra a Pansy, Draco sentiu alívio por ver que ela estava bem, e, essencialmente, inveja por não ser contra ele que a rapariga se tinha encostado, não era nele que ela tinha requerido conforto, nem calor.

Mas o que o imbecil, cabeça dura de Malfoy não tinha percebido é que a Hermione tinha requerido o calor e a segurança dos braços do Draco, só que como ele se foi embora foi o Harry que lhe proporcionou essa necessidade. Apesar de ser a parte inconsciente do cérebro da Hermione, o corpo dela sabia que quem a abraçava não era a pessoa certa.

Hermione queria contar tudo a Harry, mas o olhar escrutinante da Pansy era um tanto ou quanto desconcertante, decidiu que a conversa ficaria para mais tarde.

**Deixem comentarios para me dizerem o que estão achar até agora. Muitos ****** MegAnne Cormack**

**Podem visitar eternamente e deixar comentarios a contade tambem. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A minha Paixão, a minha melhor amiga do universo passou a bioquimica analitica, temos de lhe dar muitos parabéns porque a cadeira é horrivel como a mulher que dá a cadeira xD**

**Espero que gostem deste capitulo, obrigada pelos vossos reviews (nikax basicamente lol). Muitos beijinhos, há capitulos de eternamente no meu blog. Muitos beijos.**

Tanto o Harry como a Hermione não estavam com paciência para vestirem as suas fardas para atenderem o pequeno-almoço, decidiram ir para o salão grande colocando apenas os roupões por cima dos pijamas, Harry consegui transfigurar um par de ténis em pantufas de sola rija vermelhas com costura dourada, Hermione calçou as suas botas UGG que os pais lhe tinham comprado quando tinham ido Austrália pela primeira vez durante o quinto ano dela.

Os alunos estavam a conversar animadamente, assim que viram os dois membros do Trio com as suas vestes pouco adequadas, de repente podia-se ouvir uma mosca a voar. Foi a daphne Greengrass e o Blaise Zabini a interromper o silêncio, riram-se a gargalhada, e depois de retirarem as varinhas dos mantos, transfiguraram a roupa para pijamas. McGonnagall limitou-se a fingir que não via nada, até mudou a roupa de alguns dos alunos mais novos das várias equipas.

Luna Lovegood veio juntar-se aos Gryffindors para o pequeno-almoço, e viu-se quase imediatamente um monte de pessoas a trocarem de mesas. A maior parte dos Slytherins não saíram da sua mesa, mas imensos Ravenclaws foram ter com eles. Impondo a sua personalidade alegre e inteligente nos obtusos dos Slytherins.

Mais tarde, Hermione encontrava-se na torre de astronomia a espera que o tempo passasse até estar na hora de ver os pais, quando se preparava para descer, o Draco chegou, ela sorriu para ele.

Draco não consegui deixar de notar que esse sorriso era especial, é verdade que mostrava os dentes todos como a maior parte dos sorrisos dela, mas o brilho que ele viu nos olhos dela tornava o sorriso único, nunca tinha a visto sorrir daquela maneira, e apesar de ele nunca o admitir em voz alta, Draco andava a observá-la demasiado para o gosto dele nos últimos meses.

- Obrigada.

E como Theo lhe tinha dito umas semanas antes, Hermione mostra o seu agradecimento de modo afectivo, daí Draco estar a ser abraçado pela princesa dos Gryffindors. Não hesitou, correspondeu o abraço.

A rapariga era pequena e delicada. Cabia perfeitamente contra o corpo dele, a cabeça dela ficava exactamente a nível do pescoço dele, se Draco quisesse conseguiria pousar a cabeça dele contra a dela, e poder saborear o cheiro de lavanda do champô dela, os braços dele envolviam-na a nível dos ombros dele. O corpo dela era quente contra o dele. Draco apercebeu-se que até então nunca tinha tido um comportamento de proximidade tão forte como naquele momento, tudo a volta dele, a excepção da mãe, era frio, o amor do pai, a casa onde tinha crescido.

Draco afastou-a de si, Hermione Granger não era a rapariga certa, ela merecia algo acima de excepcional, uma pessoa que fosse como ela, alguém altruísta. O que o Draco não era, pura e simplesmente.

Hermione olhou para ele, percebeu que o Draco a estava a afastar, afinal, como Sirius lhe tinha dito varias vezes, ela era uma bruxa mais inteligente da época deles. E só por cima do corpo dela é que esta nova facada do Draco Malfoy voltaria a ficar escondida, beijou-a na face, e despediu-se dele. Estava na hora de ir ver os pais.

Hermione sabia que não suportaria esperar até estar na hora de ir para Hogsmeade de modo a materializar-se para a casa da sua infância. Por isso, ela decidiu ir para Hogsmeade, depois materializa-se para Diagon-al, depois indo para a Londres dos muggles, ela iria fazer umas compras, iria para casa de comboio perdendo tempo no comboio mas controlando melhor a sua ansiedade, andar de comboio acalmava-a.

Em Hogsmeade, Hermione foi visitar Alberforth e George, os dois feiticeiros encontravam-se na loja das Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley a testar um novo produto que George tinha concebido. Segundo parece Fred tinha criado um livro com todas as ideias que eles tinham tido desde que eram mais novos, e Geroge tinha decidido aplicar todas as ideias sem excepção. Depois de sair da loja, George veio a correr atrás dela:

- Para não te esqueceres de nós quando estiveres com os teus pais. – Deu-lhe um beijo na mão, e bateu ligeiramente na cabeça dela.

- Quanto tempo é que vai durar? – Hermione perguntou sem pestanejar perante a atitude esquisita do George.

-Tem mais piada pregar partidas ao Ron, ele ao menos não percebe que está a ser gozado. Não faço a mínima ideia ainda esta em experiencia, depois conta-me se tem efeitos secundários. Oh, e manda beijinhos a Ginger. – Disse o George, que levava muito a sério a sua função de protector em relação a irmã.

Dito isso piscou o olho, e desapareceu para a loja. Hermione retirou o livro da mala, transfigurou-o para espelho e hesitantemente olhou para o seu reflexo. Hermione sorriu, George tinha pintado o cabelo de vermelho, a mesma cor que a Ginger, ficando a parecer-se com um Weasley.

'O raio da alcunha fica!' Pensou Hermione.

Materializou-se para Diagon-al, depois de comprar um saco de doçarias de feiticeiros, apenas os preferidos dos pais, Hermione dirigiu-se para o Caldeirão Escoante. Acenou ao Tom, que se encontrava atrás do balcão como sempre, e saiu para Londres dos muggles.

Havia um tráfico tremendo, sem hesitar, Hermione apanhou o autocarro que a levou para o Harrod's, onde para além de comprar roupa nova para ela, queria estar apresentável perante os pais, pois só tinha os seus mantos e uniformes da escola, toda a sua roupa muggle tinha sido destruída demasiadas lembranças desagradáveis.

Decidiu comprar calças elásticas que se ajustavam perfeitamente as curvas dela, eram a melhor opção, permitiam uma maior facilidade em qualquer movimento e mantinham-na mais quente do que calças de ganga, escolheu em preto, cinzento, azuis escuras e, por apetecia ser diferente, escolheu umas roxas.

Escolheu umas botas pretas a cavaleiro com um pouco de salto, a mãe dizia-lhe sempre que um pouco de salto fica sempre bem, comprou umas botas para a neve cinzentas com pelo roxo escuro por dentro, perfeitas para passear pelos campos de Hogwarts. Um par de ténis de para caminhada na montanha, verdes tropa com costuras verde ácido.

Pegou numas quantas camisolas monocromáticas de várias cores, assim como vários vestidos de lã, quentes e compridos, tapam perfeitamente a constelação que o outro loiro lhe impôs, as camisola de lã não se igualavam aos da Mrs. Weasley, a mãe do Ron é a melhor com as suas agulhas.

Na secção lingerie, decidiu deixar de lado a sua roupa interior branca, escolhendo sutiãs de varios formatos, cores e tecidos. Ginger vai ficar contente, afinal as duas raparigas têm o mesmo tamanho. Comprou o shorty a combinar com o sutiã.

Comprou uma t-shirt dos Beattles para o pai, e uma écharpe de seda vermelha para a mãe. hermione utilizou algum dinheiro das suas poupanças das suas contas nos bancos dos muggles, mas não queria saber, valia a pena.

Satisfeita com as suas compras, Hermione dirigiu-se para uma das casas de banho do estabelecimento, onde trocou de roupa.

Usou o feitiço de limpeza para limpar as suas compras, afinal nunca se sabe de onde vem as coisas, retirou a sua mala de viagens da mala de missangas, dobrou cuidadosamente os seus novos pertences.

Escolheu as calças azuis escuras, uma camisola de manga comprida branca, um dos vestidos de lã verde-esmeralda, e um dos seus novos conjuntos de roupa interior, escolheu o cinzento com meias até aos joelhos vermelhas. Depois de encolher a mala de viagens, esta voltou para dentro da mala de missangas. Despiu-se da farda de Hogwarts, e vestiu-se de novo, colocando por último as botas pretas. Hermione tentou ser rápida, o cubículo onde ela se encontrava estava a torná-la claustrofóbica. Enfiou a roupa suja num dos sacos de compras, selou e colocou-o dentro da mala de missangas, assim como os artigos de calçado. Vestiu o novo casaco cinzento, com forro de pêlo falso, que a Ginger lhe tinha oferecido nos anos.

Antes de ir apanhar o comboio para voltar para casa, Hermione decidiu ir a livraria preferida dos pais.

Desde pequena que os seus pais a traziam para aquela livraria.

A primeira vez que a trouxeram, Hermione tinha completado os seus oito anos. Os pais tinham decidido traze-la para uma livraria. Ela não tinha gostado nada da ideia, preferia ir passear para o jardim zoológico.

- Podes escolher os livros que te apetecerem Hermione. – disse-lhe o pai sorrindo ternamente para ela, a menina dele tinha crescido tanto.

- Mas eu não quero um livro, quero um gameboy. – Retorqui Hermione, que achava os livros a coisa mais aborrecida, especialmente se não tivesse imagens.

- Hermione, já falamos sobre isso, alem de estupidificarem, fazem mal aos olhos, e tornam-te anti-sociais.

Se formos a ver livros é quase a mesma coisa, faz mal aos olhos ler com pouca luz, tornam-te anti-sociais, a diferença é que podem ajudar se leres os livros certos.

- Eu sei mas porquê esta? Está cheia de pó, e o senhor é esquisito, ele não parece normal. – Comentou a Hermione sem se dar ao trabalho de baixar o tom de voz.

O dono da loja que se encontrava atrás do balcão riu-se daquela menina de olhar inteligente e de cabelo castanho. Os pais da Hermione tentaram controlar-se para na se rirem, afinal a livraria do senhor Davis tinha sido sempre assim, nunca tinham visto aquele sitio limpo, apesar de ter sempre livros novos.

- Nós viemos cá por ter sido o sítio onde conheci a tua mãe – disse o Sr. Granger, olhando para a sua mulher.

- E onde ele me pediu em casamento – acrescentou a Srª Granger.

- É verdade? – Perguntou a Hermione ao Sr. Davis, que olhava para os seus mais antigos clientes com apreciação, era sempre bom ver pessoas que se amam verdadeiramente.

- Sim, e foi aqui que os teus pais abriram o envelope que dizia que a Laura estava grávida de ti.

Os olhos de Hermione iluminaram-se, aquela livraria era mágica. Hermione começou imediatamente a atacar a secção juvenil, criando uma pilha de livros tão grande que os pais tiveram de fazer uma selecção. Mas ambos estavam felizes, a paixão por livros da filha nasceu naquele momento.

Na altura de se despedir, o Sr. Davis entregou um embrulho a Hermione. Esta não hesitou, arrancou o papel que lhe revelou um livro, 'Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen' murmurou Hermione olhando para o livro de capa rija e preta com as letras em dourado.

- No dia em que eles se conheceram, o teu pai comprou um livro parecido com este a tua mãe, onde escreveu o nome dele, a morada dele e o número do telefone. Quando a pediu em casamento colocou o anel, noutro livro parecido com esse. Voltou a comprar o Orgulho e Preconceito quando descobriram que iam ter um filho.

Hermione olhou atentamente para o homem careca de idade que se encontrava a frente dela, decidiu que assim que chegasse a casa, iria investigar. E assim o fez, viu que existiam seis cópias do Orgulho e Preconceito incluída a nova que ela tinha nas mães. Tinham todos os formatos, com duas pessoas na capa, de capa rija, de capa mole, vermelha, castanho. E todos tinham uma mensagem diferente.

' Para a Laura, o meu nome é Peter, tenta encontra-me.' Este devia ser o primeiro livro que tinha comprado.

'Laura, desde o primeiro momento em que te vi percebi que eras única, para mim não existe alguém de melhor neste mundo. Dás-me a honra de te casar comigo? Peter.' Havia uma fita vermelha agarrada ao livro, quando Hermione perguntou o que era o pai disse-lhe que era uma marca página, mas que ele tinha usado a fita para atar o anel de noivado da mãe.

' Peter, obrigada por me tornares a mulher mais feliz deste mundo, amo-te e nunca poderei deixar de te amar! Feliz primeiro ano de casados, Laura.'

'Peter, devias ver a página 58, é capaz de ser interessante. Laura.' Na página indicada encontrava-se os resultados de análises sanguíneas onde dizia que a paciente Laura Granger estava grávida.

'Laura e Peter, parabéns por terem uma filha saudável e linda. J.B. Davis'

'Muito prazer em conhece-la, Mi Granger. J.B. Davis'

O senhor Davis nunca iria deixar de a chamar de Mi, até morrer de um ataque cardíaco no primeiro ano da Hermione em Hogwarts. O filho dele passou a substitui-lo na loja, e ele tratava Hermione como o se defunto pai o fazia, com delicadeza, gentileza, amor pelos livros, e sempre com uma nova versão do Orgulho e Preconceito pronta para ela.

Foi com um sorriso enorme que Hermione entrou na Livraria, onde foi assaltada pelo cheiro a pó e folhas dos seus queridos livros.

**Deixem comentarios, please. Beijos e abraços.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review a darem a vossa opinião. Beijos**

A visão de Hermione só podia estar a falhar, ou anos em stress sem nunca saber se o Voldemort seria destruído ou não devem tê-la deixado completamente louca. Não há outra explicação para a Narcissa Malfoy se encontrar no lugar do Thomas Davis.

- Miss Granger, acho eu – acolheu a Srª Malfoy com o sorriso enorme e genuíno. Apesar de estar a olhar para o cabelo da Hermione com desconfiança.

'Até parece que está mesmo contente por me ver, e continuou a parecer-me com um Weasley' pensou Hermione a sorrir.

- Senhor Davis! – Chamou Srª Malfoy. – Acho que devíamos falar Miss, gostava muito de saber as razões do meu filho para lhe salvarem a vida, apesar de ele nem sequer ter percebido o que estava a fazer.

Hermione sentiu o pescoço a aquecer, de certeza que o embaraço dela estava visível. E o senhor Davis insistia em não chegar.

- Não sei bem o que está a falar – tentou Hermione, apesar de saber que é uma péssima mentirosa tentou, e a Srª Malfoy não se deixou enganar.

- Devíamos tentar um lanche, se calhar está livre hoje?

- Não posso, vou visitar os meus pais. – Disse Hermione aliviada por conseguir adiar o momento.

- Mi!

Gritou uma versão ligeiramente mais nova que o antigo dono da loja, afinal ele só tinha 30 anos, mas com cabelo, e Hermione deixou as lágrimas de felicidade a correr pelo rosto dela. O homem estava a soluçar tanto como a Hermione.

- Oh Mi, porque não me vieste visitar mais cedo? O que te aconteceu ao cabelo? – Pediu o senhor Davis.

- Não sabia que era feiticeiro Thomas – explicou a Hermione – você sabia que era, afinal apareço no profeta desde os meus 14 anos.

- É verdade, mas também nunca mais vieram a loja, e fechei a loja quando Harry Potter proclamou que Ele tinha voltado, afinal era um alvo do ódio Dele.

- Fez bem, desde que esteve em segurança.

- Viajei durante esses anos, e fiz uma colheita de livros novos, tenho uns para ti.

O Thomas começou a arrastar a Hermione para a sala do fundo, ele retirou a varinha do bolso interior do seu blazer, e com um movimento rápido, apareceram três chávenas de chá e dois pratos de biscoitos.

- Mi, sê uma querida e vai entrega este chá e prato a Narcissa.

Hermione obedeceu feliz por passar algum tempo com um amigo de longa data. A mãe do Draco aceitou o chá com um sorriso, e manteve-se no seu lugar ao balcão, atendo alguns clientes que tinham entrado entretanto.

O Thomas estava a espera dela na sala do fundo com uma nova pilha de livros.

- Encontrei uns bastantes interessantes, todos muggles claros, se quiseres livros do nosso mundo podes ir para isso.

- Claro! – Respondeu Hermione, ela ama esta livraria por apresentarem os melhores livros muggles.

- Fiz-te uma compilação dos livros que foram publicados nos últimos dois anos nos estados unidos. E claro, encontrei uma versão do Orgulho e Preconceito em francês, quando estive em França, e em Russo.

Hermione pegou nos livros, havia três colecções de livros de fantasia de autoras americanas, um total de 12 livros, mais os dois livros do Orgulho e Preconceito. Os nomes estavam escritos na língua estrangeira, ambos de capa rija, o em Francês estava assinado pelo seu antigo dono, e o em Russo tinha o título e a capa pintadas a mão.

'Mi, a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração.'

Era a mensagem marcada no interior do livro em Russo e assinado pelo Thomas.

Hermione retirou nova varinha dela que tinha ido buscar na Diagon-Al, era feita com um tendão do coração do Dragão que tinha libertado de Gringotts com o Harry e o Ron, o Charlie tinha encontrado o dragão morto próximo do lago depois da guerra. E o Trio pediram ao Ollivander para lhes fazer uma varinha com uma parte do Dragão, Ron e Harry tinham no 'core' da varinha pó do corno do dragão, e a pega das varinhas dele era feita com a pele do dragão.

Com um simples feitiço, marcou a dourado uma mensagem para os pais no livro em Francês:

'Bem-vindos a casa, adoro-vos'

Depois de mais umas trocas de palavras e histórias, Hermione despediu-se, estava na hora de apanhar o comboio. Agradeceu excessivamente ao Thomas por lhe ter oferecido os livros, e depois uma promessa de uma visita muito em breve.

A viagem de duas horas para casa dela passaram rapidamente, hermione passou essencialmente o seu tempo a relembrar-se do pedido da Srª Malfoy.

_Flashback_

_A guerra estava para acabar, Voldemort e os seus seguidores estavam para ganhar, estava tudo perdido, Harry estava morto nos braços de Hagrid, a própria Hermione viu o corpo sem vida do melhor amigo. Com a morte dele, hermione perdeu tudo, perdeu uma parte da família dela, perdeu a esperança de tudo correr bem e ganharem, perdeu tudo._

_Hermione já não queria saber como o mundo iria acabar, o dela tinha acabado quando o Harry morreu, não por ele ser o amor da vida dele, mas apenas por não poder ter sobrevivido aquele ano horrível em fuga dos Devoradores da Morte para ele morrer. _

_Hermione começou a combater contra os apoiantes do Voldemort com uma nova fúria, ela já não tentava salvar a vida, Hermione só queria levar o máximo possível com ela antes de morrer. Ela viu a Narcissa Malfoy perto dela, escondida. Hermione nem se importou com ela, deixou-a em paz, conseguiu distinguir perfeitamente que ela não queria estar ali. _

_Rodolfus Lestrange estava a ataca-la. Hermione estava a conseguir proteger-se e a ripostar, mas durante o duelo um grito chamou a sua atenção, e ela era capaz de jurar que tinha visto o Harry, mas aqueles segundos de distracção eram o suficiente para o Lestrange para a atacar com a maldição da morte, quando estava pronta para ser atingida, sentiu uns braços fortes a puxarem por ela. E o Lestrange encontrava-se petrificado no chão, Narcissa Malfoy com a varinha apontada para ele._

_- Granger se morreres não nos podes salvar – comentou o Draco, o olhar dele mostrava confusão. Depois focou-se na mãe dele, largou a Hermione, que sentiu imediatamente falta dos braços dele a volta dela, e dirigiu-se para a mãe._

_Hermione voltou para o combate com uma nova ideia, conseguir viver esta guerra e acabar com ela._

Quando Hermione chegou a estação, apanhou um dos autocarros que iriam deixá-la próxima de casa. Ela estava tão entusiasmada que só quando chegou próximo de casa é que viu a carrinha dos bombeiros.

Podia ver-se toda a vizinhança a admirar as chamas a saírem da casa dela, Hermione controlou um grito de terror, e empurrando algumas pessoas conseguiu passar para perto da fronteira feita pelos agentes da policia. Os bombeiros não estavam a conseguir controlar as chamas, Hermione percebeu que era um fogo provocado por magia, as chamas tinham um certo apelo para ela, parecendo azuis ou verdes dependendo da projecção da luz, característico de incêndio provocados por magia.

Ela encontrava-se colada na sua posição olhando com terror para as chamas quando começou a chover acompanhada por um vento forte, os bombeiros estavam a fazer tudo o que podiam para o vento não propagar as chamas para as casas vizinhas. Foi a chuva e o desaparecimento da maior parte dos vizinhos, que levaram a Hermione a ajudar os bombeiros, escondendo-se numas sebe, conseguiram finalmente apagar as chamas.

Apesar de ainda estar a chover drasticamente, os vizinhos voltaram a afluir em frente a casa dela enquanto os bombeiros entravam dentro de casa dela para verificar que estava tudo apagado sem haver hipóteses de atear as chamas.

Dois bombeiros saíram para voltar a entrar com sacos, depois Hermione viu a pior procissão da vida dela, Hermione viu primeiro um Bombeiro a sair de costas segurando num saco, a outra ponta era segurada por outro bombeiro, e depois voltou a acontecer, mais dois bombeiros a segurarem em num saco preto.

Hermione não precisava de ouvir os murmúrios para perceber o que se estava a passar, os pais dela tinham morrido nas chamas, ela tinha acabado de ver o corpo deles envoltos em saco preto. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu duas cabeças de cabelo ruivo, as cabeças olhavam por toda a parte, estavam a procura dela. Hermione fundiu-se na multidão, e foi esconder-se no jardim da casa dela, trepou para a casa da árvore que o pai dela lhe tinha feito no primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts.

A casa já não tinha metade do telhado, mas Hermione não queria saber. Colocou-se a porta da casa, onde poderia ver tudo o que se passava dentro da casa ardida apesar de estar a receber a chuva toda, mas isso não a incomodava, ela só queria estar sozinha.

Já passava da meia-noite. O Ron, a Ginny e o Harry estavam sentados no sofá predilecto deles, estavam agarrados uns ao outros, Harry abraçado pelos seus amigos, não tinham recebido nenhuma mensagem da Hermione, que tinha prometido avisar através de um patronus quando teria chegado a casa.

- Alguma novidade? – Perguntou o Draco pela milésima vez desde que Hermione tinha ido embora as onze da manha.

- Por favor, cala-te – implorou a Ginny.

- Como queres que me cale, vocês ficam aqui quietos quando já passou da hora dela voltar. – Resmungou o Draco, quase a gritar.

- Malfoy, cala-te, tu não percebes, não sabemos o que se está a passar com a nossa melhor amiga, e ninguém nos informa, nem a Directora. Deixa-nos em paz de uma vez por todas – respondeu o Ron furioso.

- Achas que és o único que se preocupa com pessoas que já deviam ter dado sinal de vida há oito horas? Achas que és o único que é capaz de sofrer com tudo o que se passa. Deixa-me em paz. – respondeu a gritar o Draco.

- Oh merlin, o Harry tinha razão. – Disse a Ginny ao olhar para o Draco.

- Chega! – Gritou o Harry, que acordou do seu estupor, ele não podia esperar mais por novidades, ele não devia contas a ninguém e iria encontrar a sua melhor amiga nem que para isso tivesse de remover todas as pedras deste planeta. – Draco vens comigo, Ron vai ter com a directora e faz o que sabes fazer de melhor, chateia-a tanto que ela vai acabar por te dizer alguma coisa para te calar. Ginny sabes o que tens de fazer.

- Claro – respondeu a Ginny com um sorriso malicioso.

Começou a gritar com todas as suas forças, e em segundos estavam presentes todos os alunos do dormitório dos repetentes.

- Situação de urgência, há um aluno que desapareceu na floresta proibida, vão acordar todos os vossos amiguinhos das vossas equipas, temos de começar a busca. – Disse a Ginny.

Quando todos saíram do dormitório, Ron dirigiu-se para o escritório da Directora, Harry deu um sinal ao Draco de seguir os seus colegas, quando estavam todos lá fora a preparar a busca, Harry pegou no Draco e arrastou-o para o salgueiro zurzidor. Quando chegaram a cabana dos gritos Draco perguntou ao Harry:

- Era preciso criar aquele pânico todo?

- Sim, era a única maneira de nos vermos livres dos Aurors, desde que fizemos aquela tentativa com o Theo no mês passado, a ordem reforçou a segurança do Castelo, causando um pânico geral, eles saíram dos sítios que eu queria ir, neste momento devem estar a minha procura no meio da multidão.

- A Ginger tem cá uns pulmões – comentou o Draco.

- É por isso que estou apaixonado por ela – disse o Harry com o sorriso estúpido.

- Potter, foca-te no nosso trabalho. – Chamou a atenção o Draco que estava com vontade de vomitar com o mel todo que o Harry estava a transpirar.

- Pois. O melhor é começarmos pela casa dela. Depois vamos aos sítios preferidos dela no mundo dos muggles, ela estava sempre a fugir para esses sítios durante o verão quando queria estar sozinha. – Disse o Harry, este ofereceu o braço ao Draco – Vamos.


	13. Chapter 13

Apareceram no fundo da rua da Hermione, sem hesitar Harry puxou o Draco com ele até a casa da Hermione, neste caso os restos queimados da casa.

- Hermione! – Exclamou o Harry ao ver a casa naquele estado. Sem pensar, ele desapareceu deixando o Draco sozinho.

Draco nem se preocupou com o desaparecimento do Harry, ele só queria saber se ela estava lá dentro, sem pensar nos perigos que corria por entrar dentro de uma casa com as fundações queimadas. O primeiro andar estava completamente queimado, apesar de ter feito o encantamento Lumos, era difícil perceber onde é que ele se encontrava. Com alguma dificuldade, e depois de saltar muitas escadas, Draco conseguiu subir para o andar dos quartos.

O primeiro quarto estava completamente preto, não havia maneira de distinguir o que poderia haver outrora no seu interior, devia encontrar-se exactamente por baixo da fonte do incêndio. Decidiu nem procurar nos quartos mais próximos do primeiro dirigindo-se imediatamente para a porta no fundo do corredor.

Assim que ele abriu, viu que este tinha sido apenas atingindo pelo fumo, não tendo sido gravemente alterado, a porta estava preta, e para além do cheiro intenso a monóxido de carbono, não havia quaisquer danos. A janela estava aberta deixando entrar a brisa fria de inverno e chuva gelada para o interior do quarto. No chão havia malas abertas, roupa espalhada, assim como alguns objectos. Na cama de casal encontrava-se a Hermione. Ao ver que era ela e que não se mexia, Draco apressou-se a chegar perto dela. Os dedos dela estavam azuis, os lábios roxos, o único sinal de vida era o ligeiro levantamento do seu tórax que era quase imperceptível.

- Hermione? – Perguntou o Draco, tocou-a mas ela estava molhada e gelada.

Não houve resposta. Sem esperar, Draco colocou-lhe um feitiço de secagem e de aquecimento. O corpo de Hermione começou logo a tremer. Ele pegou nela assegurou-se que tinha a mala de missangas dela e depois de colocar o peluche em forma de koala que ela tinha estado a agarrar sobre ela, apareceu no Cubículo.

- Mãe – gritou o Draco.

A senhora Narcissa Malfoy não se fez chamar duas vezes. Apareceu imediatamente apenas vestida com um vestido de dormir de seda verde escura.

- O que te aconteceu? – Perguntou a mãe do Draco chateada por estarem a interromper o sono dela.

- Encontrei a morrer de frio, ajuda-a. – Pediu Draco mostrando Hermione a mãe.

Esta não hesitou, arrastou os dois para a casa de banho, ligou a água quente, e antes de dar tempo de esta aquecer completamente colocou a Hermione no chuveiro, as duas mulheres encontravam-se no chuveiro, a água ainda estava ligeiramente fria, e começou a aquecer, evitando um choque térmico demasiado grande para o corpo da jovem bruxa poder suportar as mudanças de temperatura.

- Draco, vai aquecer os lençóis na tua cama, aquece um dos teus pijamas, e aquece água para chá.

Quando Hermione começou a ganhar consciência, Narcissa Malfoy saiu do chuveiro, despiu imediatamente a Hermione, e viu a marca em forma de constelação. Ficou uns segundos a ver aqueles pontos, mas assim que ela voltou a tremer mais fortemente, a mãe do Draco envolveu-a numa das toalhas que ela tinha aquecido. Draco entrou nesse momento na casa de banho, e sem hesitar, pegou na rapariga envolta em toalhas, e levou-a para o quarto. Deixou a mãe vesti-la e enfia-la na cama.

Enquanto a mãe ia trocar de roupa, Draco trocou de roupa, e enfiou-se ao lado da Hermione. Esta agachou-se contra ele imediatamente. Ela ainda estava fria, mas os estremecimentos estavam a diminuir.

Hermione acordou num quarto esquisito, a cama era grande, para umas três pessoas, de madeira escura e alta, quando tentou sair da cama teve de dar um pulo. Os lençóis eram de flanela brancos, com mantas fofas verdes esmeraldas.

Por baixo da janela encontrava-se uma secretaria feita da mesma madeira que a cama, com uma cadeira de madeira tendo uma almofada da mesma cor que os cortinados verdes escuros. Em vez de estantes, havia livros espalhados no chão de alcatifa preta do quarto.

Havia uma mulher loira sentada na cama ao lado do sítio onde Hermione estivera momentos antes a dormir.

-Oh, já acordaste! Tens fome? – Perguntou a mãe do Draco.

- Alguma, senhora – respondeu timidamente Hermione.

- Pode me chamar Narcissa.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e a mulher desapareceu. Voltou uns momentos depois para ajudar a rapariga até a cozinha.

- Não se come no quarto, vais deixar migalhas - disse com um sorriso.

Enquanto comia a sopa quente e rica em legumes, Narcissa contou-lhe como o Draco tinha-a encontrado e ajudado, e que no dia seguinte teve de voltar para Hogwarts. Que o Harry foi até a morgue reconhecer os corpos dos pais dela, e que foram cremados.

Também lhe entregou uma carta do Arthur Weasley:

_Minha Querida tanto eu como a Molly estamos gratos por te encontrares bem, apesar da tua perda. O Ministério da Magia junto com os muggles investigaram a causa, descobrindo que houve uma explosão devido a uma conduta de gás roída por uns roedores que estavam a infestar a casa, os aurors não conseguiram detectar qualquer tipo de magia efectuada na casa, logo os muggles devem ter razão, visto que foram encontrados imensas carcaças de ratos. Segundo parece, quando ligaram o gás para fazer chá, preparando-se para de receber, a cozinha explodiu. Sinto muito o que te aconteceu, mas não te esqueças da tua família, nós somos a tua família e estaremos sempre perto de ti. _

_Espero que me possas explicar o que é gás quando estiveres melhor._

_As melhores, _

_Beijos_

_Arthur e Molly Weasley._

Realmente, foi a senhor Weasley que escreveu a carta, não tendo problemas em explicar-lhe as coisas. Hermione estava feliz por saber que a morte dos pais era algo mais normal, e que não estava em nada envolvido com o mundo dela, mas a tristeza por ter perdido os pais era maior.

Assim que posou a carta, a senhora Malfoy informou-a:

- Isso foi há cinco dias. Os teus amigos e o meu filho chegam hoje á noite para ver como estás.

- Obrigada por ter tratado de mim.

- Não foi trabalho nenhum.

Encontravam-se de novo no quarto do Draco. Narcissa tinha acabado de colocar a Hermione na cama, estava a acariciar-lhe o cabelo.

- Antes que adormeças diz-me porque não disseste ao meu filho que és tu a Misteriosa.

Hermione estava demasiada cansada para impedir as palavras de fluírem para fora da boca dela:

- Quero que ele goste de mim por mim, não por esta marca ridícula.

- Oh, acredita de nada tem ridículo, esta marca é uma característica dos Black, indica que vocês pertencem um ao outro, que terão de se proteger um ao outro, e para a marca funcionar tem de haver amor, minha querida.

Realmente, Hermione já tinha adormecido.

Quando voltou a acordar, havia três pessoas com ela na cama, a Ginny estava agarrada a ela por trás, a frente dela estava o Ron a acariciar os braços dela, e conseguia sentir a mão do Harry no cabelo dela vindo detrás da Ginny.

- Nunca mais voltes a fazer-nos isso – disse o Harry quando se apercebeu que ela estava acordada.

- Quase que mataste a mãe – comentou o Ron.

- O pai esteve a tua procura durante horas, ele ainda está de cama, ficou constipado. Informou a Ginny.

- Desculpa. Não pensei nas consequências.

- Isso é estranho, era capaz de jurar que eras a consciência dos dois hipogrifos. – Comentou o Draco Malfoy com uma voz seca.

- Aqui o nosso querido amigo tem andado com humor de morte, literalmente.

Draco saiu do quarto, a mãe dele estava a falar com os Weasley, estes queriam levar a Hermione para casa deles, mas a mãe dele não queria ouvir.

- Mas ela precisa da sua família, precisa de estar connosco.

- Ela ainda não está bem, e o que ela precisa é de poder estar de luto sem tentarem todos os cinco segundos perguntar como é que ela está. E Senhor Weasley você precisa de descansar, e não precisa de mais uma criança a atarefa-la.

- Mas … - começou a queixar-se a mãe do Ron.

- Eu sei que gosta dela, e ela gosta imenso de vocês, afinal são a única família dela agora com o senhor Potter, e o que ela precisa é de saber que existem outras pessoas que a podem ajudar. Deixe-me fazer isso por ela.

Draco sabia que a mãe dele tinha acabado de convencer os Weasley. Este voltou para o quarto, onde os três Gryffindors estavam a bombardear a Hermione de perguntas. Sem avisar, pegou na rapariga doente e levou-a ao colo para a sala.

Depois de murmurar um agradecimento, Hermione foi sufocada nos braços das suas visitas. Quando se foram embora, Draco voltou a pegar nela ao colo, deitou-a na cama, e depois sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Obrigada por me teres encontrado.

- Se não te tivesses deixado a morrer de frio não precisavas de ser encontrada.

- Eu sei, mas não estava a pensar, só queria sentir uma dor diferente. – Desculpou-se Hermione perante o seu comportamento nocivo.

- Isso não é uma desculpa, Hermione, deixaste as pessoas em pânico, estiveste quase a morrer de frio. – Agora o Draco estava a pegar na cara dela para a obrigar a olhar para ele. – Não podes fazer coisas dessas, não podes deixar-te morrer.

Foi nesse momento que Hermione percebeu que ele estava genuinamente preocupado com ela, ele preocupava-se com ela.

Hermione abraçou-o, e ele não hesitou em responder ao abraço. Depois de se ajeitarem, adormeceram abraçados.

De manha, Draco encontrava-se sozinho na cama, deu uma rápida volta ao cubículo, e a única pessoa que se encontrava no Cubículo, para além dele era a mãe. Preferiu não acordar a mãe, sabia que ela para além de entrar em pânico com ele, estaria de péssimo humor.

Decidiu desgastar o chão do quarto, expondo as suas opções. Afinal se ele enviasse uma coruja ao Potter alem de ter de ouvir por perdê-la, podia ir tentar encontra-la la fora, mas se ela não tivesse chave e não soubesse como entrar no prédio. Esquecendo-se completamente que estava a lidar com uma bruxa com varinha, e que ao contrario dele podia usar a varinha fora de Hogwarts.

Draco teve de ouvir um sermão por ter saído de Hogwarts sem autorização e por ter usado a varinha fora do estabelecimento. Mas depois de verificarem que foi para salvar um membro de Trio Dourado.

Estava a perdido a listar as suas hipóteses quando ouviu um 'crack', seguido de chaves na fechadura. Apressou-se a ir para a sala, com medo que fosse o Potter a tentar vir visitar a sua amiga desaparecida.

Mas afinal era a Hermione, a voltar com um saco de compras, e com as suas bochechas vermelhas do frio, estava envolta em roupa, e tinha um sorriso enorme.

Draco estava mais que aliviado por a encontrar sã e salva, aproximou-se dela e sabendo exactamente o que estava a fazer, beijou-a.

**Reviews please. ******


	14. Chapter 14

**Passei a Bq Experimental III, e com boa nota, sabendo que o exame era horrivel :D Estou super feliz, tenho de arranjar gente que queira ir comer gelado comigo para festejar. Eu mereço. Beijos. Espero que gostem do resto da história até domingo! **

De inicio o beijo era suave, era apenas para mostrar a Hermione que ele se preocupava com ela, mas assim que ele sentiu a língua dela acariciar os lábios dele, o beijo tornou-se imediatamente mais intenso, passando de suave para apaixonante. Draco separou-se dela não por querer mas simplesmente para impor o seu ponto de vista.

- Se queres sair deixa um recado a avisar da próxima vez.

- Não sei, se ao voltar a casa sou recebida assim, devia deixar de aprender a escrever por completo. – Disse a Hermione com um sorriso.

- Se me deixares um recado, pode ser que seja melhor. – Respondeu ao pegar nas compras dela.

- Oh.

Hermione correu para o quarto dele, pegou numa folha de pergaminho, num tinteiro e uma pena, escreveu a pressa:

'Sai, volto em breve, espera por mim, Hermione.'

- Vês escrevi-te um recado. – Comentou a Hermione mostrando o papelinho que tinha tinta a escorrer.

- Pois foi – num tom sarcástico.

Não teve tempo de acrescentar mais alguma palavra, Hermione estava a abraça-lo e a beija-lo. Draco encostou a Hermione contra a bancada. A camisola do Draco já tinha ido, assim como o cachecol, o casaco e o boné da Hermione. As mãos dela estavam a passear pelos músculos do peito do Draco, as mãos dela estavam a fazer maravilhas.

- Tenho mesmo esperanças que estejam a fazer o pequeno-almoço – resmungou a mãe do Draco do fundo do corredor.

Hermione afastou imediatamente o Draco dela, e pegou nas suas coisas que estavam no chão, enquanto o Draco sorria maliciosamente, adorava ver a rapariga aflita e vermelha de embaraço. Já tinha vestido a camisola quando a mãe entrou, Hermione estava a tentar esconder-se atrás dele quando Narcissa Malfoy entrou na cozinha do Cubículo.

- Nem estão perto de começar. Chamem quando tiverem acabado.

Voltou para o quarto dela, sabendo exactamente o que os dois adolescentes estavam a tentar fazer.

- Usem _Scourgify_ para limpar a cozinha, e não me quero repetir. – Já estava a porta do quarto dela no fundo do corredor quando acrescentou. – Acho que o Draco deveria dormir no sofá hoje a noite.

- Senhora Malfoy, eu não consigo dormir sozinha. – Disse Hermione envergonhada.

- Decidimos mais tarde.

Depois de comerem crepes de limão com chá e leite, o pequeno-almoço da mãe. Draco foi arranjar-se, enquanto Hermione e Narcissa Malfoy limpavam a loiça.

- Eu sei porque o Draco a salvou – disse Narcissa como se nada fosse – Agora, acho que deveríamos discutir o facto de o meu filho lhe ter feito uma marca no fundo das costas.

Hermione gelou, todo o sangue presente na cara dela desapareceu dando-lhe um ar de morta. olhou para a porta que dava para o corredor, ainda se podia ouvir a agua a correr.

- Como?

- Tive que te despir para vestires outras roupas. – Vendo a cara de assustada da Hermione, acrescentou. – Não te vou dizer nada de mal, só quero saber se sabes as implicações que esta marca pode trazer.

Como resposta Hermione acenou com a cabeça. afinal tinha trazido imensos livros durante a sua viagem em busca das partes do Voldemort, e como trouxe apenas os livros que achava que poderiam ajudar, ela tinha achado por bem trazer livros que expliquem todo o tipo de marca, queria estar preparada devido a marca dos Devoradores da Morte.

Logo a seguir ao Baile, Hermione fez o que sabe fazer de melhor, informar-se. E descobriu que alguns feiticeiros, quando ressentem emoções muito fortes podem aplicar magia sem as suas varinhas, e no caso da família Black, havia uma característica interessante, a marca unia o marcador e o marcado, o marcador iria sentir a necessidade de proteger o marcado, mesmo não sabendo quem era o marcado, o marcador não poderia viver sem o marcado. Este costume era usado em casamentos arranjados, obrigando os Black a marcarem os seus noivos de maneira a assegurar que o casamento possa acontecer.

- Sabes da característica dos Black? – Perguntou Narcissa.

Hermione voltou a acenar.

- O Severus sempre teve razão quando dizia que sabias tudo. – Comentou. – Mas sabes que a marca não obriga as pessoas amarem-se. Eu pus a minha marca no meu filho quando ele nasceu. Recusei-me a dispensar um poder desses no meu marido, os meus pais só não insistiram na marca por medo de fugir com a Andy, afinal ela era a minha melhor amiga.

Hermione insistia em não abrir a boca, ela não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Narcissa Malfoy tinha estado a cuidar dela nos últimos dias, mas o filho dela era mais importante como ela provou durante a guerra.

- Eu sei quando foi feita a marca, o meu filho contou-me tudo daquela noite, e pelo seu comportamento posso ver que ele não sabe que é você a rapariga daquela noite.

A morena não conseguia impedir as mãos de se remexerem no colo dela, nem de estar sempre a olhar para o corredor, verificando que o outro loiro não estivesse a ouvir esta discussão que Hermione adoraria evitar.

- Quero saber porque machucou a mão do meu filho, devo dizer que nunca vi unhas a deixarem tamanho estrago deve ter ido com força.

Com isso Hermione recuperou alguma coragem. Afinal ela orgulhava-se de ter pensado tão rápido e de ter obtido o medalhão sem nunca ninguém reparar.

- Precisava do sangue de um Malfoy, para abrir o cofre-forte onde se encontrava o medalhão dos Slytherin. – Narcissa Malfoy ficou impressionada com a jovem bruxa, nem sequer se tinham apercebido que o medalhão tinha desaparecido - como é que o obtiveram?

- Pela Dolores Umbridge, ela tinha-o, e quando Pius comentou esse facto ao senhor, o senhor mandou o meu marido e a Bellatrix irem recolher o artefacto.

Hermione estava temporariamente horrorizada, apesar de odiar a senhora sapo, nunca desejava a ninguém encontrar-se com a louca e o loiro de cabelo comprido, um grupo assustador.

- Desculpa, não te queria relembrar coisas dessas. – A senhora Malfoy estava sinceramente triste por ter dito aquilo.

- Não faz mal, era provável que acontecesse, afinal não se pode renegar a família que se tem.

- bom, esquecendo este assunto – Narcissa Malfoy estava a ficar desconfortável, ainda lhe era difícil ver que algumas pessoas estavam dispostas a perdoar. – durante este verão pude conhecer o Harry Potter e o Ronald Weasley assim como a Ginger, afinal eram os únicos que queriam visitar o meu filho e eu, e acho que percebo as suas razoes por não lhe contar, só acho que não deveria esperar tanto tempo, não poderá ser bom para vocês.

- o Harry disse uma coisa parecida, que não estava na altura de dizer porque não sabia, e agora a senhora diz que sabe as minhas razoes que devo confessar desconheço por completo. Só sei que no fundo de mim não estou pronta a dizer-lhe.

Narcissa olhava para Hermione com um novo espanto, a rapariga que sabe tudo, afinal teve um lapso, ainda não percebeu porque não decidiu confessar ao Draco que ela era a Misteriosa.

- Vou avisa-la de uma coisa, se não contar ao Draco, a vossa relação que vai começar em breve, nunca vi o meu filho tão preocupado. – Hermione preparava-se para a interromper – E não estou a falar que a reacção dele devia-se a marca, se fosse da marca e não houvesse mais nenhum sentimento ele não teria arriscado usar a sua varinha fora de Hogwarts nem de ficar ao seu lado até ter a certeza que o seu corpo já estava a recuperar. Continuando, devia contar-lhe em breve, senão o meu filho vai sempre perguntar-se o que poderá acontecer se ele encontrar a misteriosa. Mas não são os meus sentimentos para contar.

A última frase foi dita num sussurro, Draco entrou na cozinha com um sorriso.

Momentos depois, os três saíram do Cubículo, Narcissa Malfoy dirigiu-se em direcção a livraria, enquanto Draco levava a Hermione para a Camélia que o Harry Potter tinha mandado plantar em honra aos Granger, com as suas cinzas.

Abraçou-a o mais fortemente que pode enquanto ela chorava novamente pelos seus pais perdidos, quando iam a sair do parque especial para este tipo de enterros, encontraram os Weasley e o Potter a espera deles.

O Trio Dourado abraçou-se até sufocarem, deixando a Ginny e o Draco a parte.

- É sempre assim? – Perguntou o Draco.

- Nem imaginas! Nem queiras estar nos seus momentos em que estão a preparar alguma, ninguém pode estar próximo deles sem se calarem imediatamente. Eles incluíram o Theo daquela vez por não darem outra opção a Hermione.

Draco olhava para os três apreensivamente.

- Não faças essa cara, habituaste. – Respondeu a Ginny.

- Eu não tenho problemas na amizade deles, tenho problemas em ter a Hermione a excluir-me.

-Então, gostas da Hermione? – Perguntou a Ginny com um sorriso malicioso.

- Estou a aprender a conhece-la! – Respondeu.

Se a tez do Draco não fosse tão pálida, Ginny seria capaz ter conseguido dar alguma cor ao loiro.

- Posso dar a minha opinião? – Perguntou a Ginny.

Draco olhou para a Ginger com o seu melhor olhar assustador, aquele que ele costumava usar apenas para o trio antes da guerra antes, quando a presença deles era insuportável e a Hermione era a única pessoa que ele adorava chamar sangue-de-lama, como um nome especial só dele.

- Continuando, eu acho que estás apreciar conhecer a minha melhor amiga, mas tens medo como é que ela pode reagir, afinal fizeste-nos sofrer tanto tempo. e depois é a reacção da nossa comunidade, como poderia um dos membros do Trio Dourado estar com um Malfoy, afinal ninguem na comunidade sabe que passamos o verão juntos. Por ultimo, temos a Astoria.

Draco ficou a olhar para a Ginger durante algum tempo em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer para corrigir as assumpções dela, mas eram toda verdade, ela tinha conseguido resumir em alguns segundos o que ele tentava perceber desde aquela noite na torre de astronomia, em que ela lhe tinha contado a maior parte dos seus segredos.

- Anda Draco, vamos ao cinema! – Chamou a Hermione com o seu sorriso, que ela tinha especialmente para ele.

Na opinião do Draco ir ao cinema era interessante, um pouco inconveniente visto que tiveram de por óculos, segundo o Potter eram melhor ver os filmes assim. Na opinião dos três feiticeiros que iam pela primeira vez ao ciname, era um incómodo incrível e tornava a sala demasiada escura. Mas em geral o coiso era interessante.

Tinha uns homens azuis mas era interessante como os muggles conseguiam fazer imagens daquelas que pareciam reais sem magia, era extraordinário. E Draco Malfoy teria de concordar com Ron Weasley, o melhor do ciname eram as coisas brancas doces, que a Hermione insistia em chamar de pipocas, e o sumo com bolhas e com sabor a caramelo, segundo o Potter uma Pepsi.

No domingo, a seguir um brunch completo em casa dos Weasley, os cinco voltaram para Hogwarts. Estavam a chegar ao hall de entrada, quando um grupo de sexto ano dos Slytherin vinha dos calaboiços. Assim que as raparigas notaram no grupo que tinha acabado de chegar puderam ouvir uma voz a gritar, causando a todos os presentes a perda da sua audição temporariamente:

-Draco.

Hermione e os seus amigos não tiveram tempo de reagir, a rapariga de cabelos pretos colou-se ao pescoço do Draco e beijou apaixonadamente.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione nem esperou para ver a reacção do Draco limitando-se a subir as escadas para o seu dormitório, seguida dos seus dois melhores amigos.

Devido a sua partida abrupta Hermione não viu o Draco a afastar a rapariga, e a pedir-lhe para parar com isso. Mas a jovem feiticeira ignorou-o manteve-se colada ao pescoço dele, até Draco lhe retirar as mãos com um pouco de força a mais.

- Agora não Astoria, já falei contigo e não acho que vai dar.

Draco tentou seguir a Hermione até ao dormitório, mas era tarde demais, ela não se encontrava na sala comum, esperou até todos se irem deitar, mas ela nunca saiu do seu quarto, Ron e Harry ficaram com ele alguns momentos, explicando o quanto problemático era ter uma rapariga tão teimosa como a Hermione chateada consigo.

- Explica-lhe a tua situação com a Astoria num local onde ela não te possa escapar. Mas evita durante as aulas, senão ela mata-te por estares a tentar distrai-la dos seus apontamentos. – Aconselhou o Harry.

- Se fosse a ti pensava bem no que iria dizer. – Acrescentou o Ron.

Afinal Ronald Weasley já se tinha encontrado muitas vezes nesta situação com a Hermione ao longo dos anos.

- Nem todos têm dificuldades em falar como tu, Weasley. – Respondeu o Draco com um ligeiro sorriso.

Harry não tentou conter o riso, era verdade que seu melhor amigo tinha algumas dificuldades em expressar-se correctamente perante a Hermione, até ele o Escolhido tinha dificuldades em expressar-se em frente a Hermione quando ela está furiosa.

- Devias realmente pensar no que vais dizer. – Disse o Harry, depois de uns segundos a reflectir sobre o carácter da melhor amiga.

Draco teve de tomar a sério a sugestão do Harry, afinal eram as duas pessoas que a conheciam melhor.

Depois de o deixarem sozinho na sala comum, Draco decidiu tentar ir dormir umas horas no seu quarto, em vez de ficar desconfortável sem a morena. Quando ele se deitou, fitou atentamente o tecto do seu quarto.

Desde que tivera a dançar com o membro feminino do Trio Dourado, o Principe dos Slytherin tinha decidido que a Misteriosa teria de ficar um mistério, que apenas o momento presente conta.

Para ele havia duas coisas certas, sendo a primeira, Astoria Greengrass definitivamente não é a rapariga coma sua marca, afinal tentou falar dela sobre os vestidos de gala e compridos que ela tivesse, e todos são ou rosa ou azuis, as únicas vestes cor verde-esmeralda pertencente a Astoria Greengrass eram as roupas obrigatórias de Hogwarts com as cores dos Slytherin, e em segundo, ele queria estar com aquela rapariga que tinha durante toda a sua vida adorado torturar, até perceber que as outras pessoas também a torturavam, como o pai no departamento dos mistérios, ou a sua tia na sua própria casa, e ele tinha de a proteger. Afinal o 'brinquedo ' é dele.

Uma gargalhada suave escapou os lábios do Draco, ele realmente não podia expor o seu sentimento de protecção e de desejo em relaçao a ela, por ter visto outros a torturar o 'brinquedo' dele, se ela fosse a Pansy há uns anos atrás, teria achado relativamente romântico a sugestão de lhe pertencer, mas Hermione não era uma pura de sangue, não tinha sido criada numa sociedade onde os homens trabalham e as mulheres limitam-se a mostrar a sua beleza e a educar os filhos. Basicamente, como a mãe dele.

Não, Hermione Granger tinha sido educada por muggles, uma sociedade completamente diferente da sua, onde as mulheres trabalham se querem, decidem o que querem fazer das suas vidas. Draco sentia-se feliz por ter passado o seu verão com muggles, alem de ter percebido que não havia uma grande diferença entre uns e outros em termos de pessoa, percebeu também quais os ideais que governam a vida dos muggles, o que ajudava imenso para lidar com a Hermione e o Harry, ambos educados com muggles tinham ideias estranhas muitas vezes.

Soltou mais uma gargalhada depois de ver que reflectia imenso observando tectos. Era possível existir uma doença sobre isso. Segundo a Hermione existe uma fobia para todo o tipo de coisas.

Draco iria definitivamente falar com a Hermione no dia a seguir.

Noutro quarto, no mesmo dormitório, Hermione Granger estava a admirar os sons que as suas colegas de quarto conseguiam fazer, e o que a irritava mais era conseguir dormir com o roncar do Ron nos ouvidos dela, mas não conseguia adormecer com o respirar das suas colegas.

Ela só queria ir acordá-las e sugerir que parassem de respirar.

'A culpa não é delas!'Pensou.

Era a pura verdade, a culpa do seu sono intranquilo era do Draco Malfoy, Hermione é considerada a bruxa mais inteligente da geração deles, e ela não está a conseguir dormir por causa de um rapaz, e não é só por estar a ocupar completamente os seus pensamentos, é também por estar não querer encontrar-se com ele, preferiu não dormir com os seus melhores amigos.

São estas alturas em que o seu gato mais falta lhe fazia, era nas alturas em que ela se sentia mais em baixo, que sua majestade bola de pêlo iria aparecer, aconchegar-se nos braços da Hermione e dar-lhe todo o conforto possível.

Quando percebeu que já passava da meia-noite, Hermione esquivou-se para o dormitório dos rapazes, depois de aplicar o encantamento _muffliato_ a volta dela e do Harry, Hermione enfiou-se na cama dele.

- Podias ter vindo mais cedo, assim não interrompias o meu sono – resmungou o Harry, este sabia perfeitamente que o cheiro a lavando que se tinha colocado ao lado dele era a Hermione.

- Tenho saudades do meu gato. – Disse em resposta apesar de não estar em nada relacionado com a sua ida ao dormitório dos rapazes.

- O Ron é que ronrona como um gato todas as noites.

E como uma peça ensaiada a perfeição, ouvir o Ron a ressonar como se não houve-se amanha. Os dois amigos riram-se sabendo que os outros a sua volta não seriam acordados pelos risos deles. Hermione efectuou o encantamento _muffliato_ no Ron evitando ser acordada com os roncos do ruivo.

Ela estava protegida nos braços do seu melhor amigo, apesar de querer a também a segurança daqueles olhos cinzentos penetrantes, Hermione sentia-se demasiada confusa com os seus sentimentos para não adormecer com o Harry ao lado dela.

No dia a seguir, havia uma onda de gossip na sala comum dos repetentes. Pelos vistos, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter tinham sido apanhados a dormir juntos. Ao contrário dos seus outros colegas, Draco sabia que nada tinha acontecido entre os dois, o seu problema é ter sido o Potter a ter o direito de estar com a Hermione quando ela precisava.

Draco tinha dormido mal, esteve grande parte da noite a analisar o tecto, e outra parte da noite preocupado com a rapariga de olhos castanhos, que desde o inicio do ano lectivo tinha precisado da ajuda dele para se aclamar dos pesadelos, e não tinha vindo procura-lo.

Ainda por cima, depois de duas noites a dormir na mesma cama que ela no Cubículo, Draco estava a começar a precisar da ajuda dela para dormir, como sempre tinha precisado, acrescentou depois de se lembrar que só adormecia depois de ter a certeza que ela estava bem.

O que enfurecia ainda mais o Draco, é que o Theo lhe tinha contado uns dias antes da festa de Halloween que tinha descoberto que a Hermione sabia quebrar o encantamento colocado pelo Flitwick, visto que ela tinha usado o mesmo encantamento mas de maneira diferente no quinto ano deles quando criou uma lista para o exército de Dumbledore. Logo, ela não tinha desculpa nenhuma em não ter ido ter com ele.

Pode-se dizer que Draco Malfoy estava pronto a falar com a Hermione e explicar a sua situação. E não iria perder mais tempo.


	16. Chapter 16

As férias de Natal estavam a aproximar-se, e Draco não conseguia dormir, devido aos seus pesadelos, e por estar preocupado com a bruxa mais teimosa que este universo criou.

Astoria tinha tentado mais umas poucas vezes de o convencer a voltar para ele, até fez uma lista de prós e contras. Foi no dia em que Draco recebeu a lista, que este foi falar com a Daphne Greengrass.

Esta estava com o namorado Blaise apreciar um dia de inverno que estava a aproximar rapidamente, quando Draco quebrou a bolha que o casal tinha formado a volta deles ignorando o exterior.

- Greengrass, pode parecer que tornei-me simpático nos últimos meses.

Daphne teve a inteligência de simplesmente afirmar acenando com cabeça em vez de tentar dizer alguma coisa, podia ver-se claramente que Draco estava num daqueles dias em que quebrar pessoas é o mesmo que partir copos de vidro, rápido e sentes-te muito melhor depois.

- E também posso assumir que gostes da tua irmã mais nova, certo? – Perguntou, Draco estava a ter um excelente auto controlo neste momento.

- Sim – respondeu Daphne receosa com o que poderia vir a seguir.

Ela sabia perfeitamente do amor que a sua irmã sentia pelo herdeiro dos Malfoy, desde que tinha entrado para Hogwarts, Astoria chateava a irmã sobre o famoso, lindo, charmoso, elegante e fantástico Draco Malfoy, e que um dia ela viria a ser a Lady Malfoy. Daphne mais do que uma vez tinha tentado trazer a irmã de volta a terra, mas a rapariga não parecia conseguir encarar o facto de isso poder nunca vir a acontecer.

- Desculpa Blaise, mas vai ter de ser – disse Draco com a voz sempre controlada e ainda mais ameaçadora, virou-se para a namorada do melhor amigo, e perdendo qualquer controlo, avisou numa voz grave e assustadora, se Hermione o ouvisse nesse momento tremia de medo. – Greengrass, senão controlares a louca da tua irmã, ela vai parar a St Mungos com o Lockhart, e acredita que não vai para lá sem a minha ajuda.

Dito isso saiu da sala comum a procura do Harry, a sua ultima alternativa para encontrar a Hermione.

Assim que Draco saiu da sala, Blaise apertou a namorada, ele não sabia exactamente como é que ela iria responder as ameaças do Draco, afinal desde que tinham sido amigos, Blaise só vira o seu amigo falar assim quando estava chateado com o Trio Dourado.

E Blaise sabia que algum membro do Trio Dourado estava por detrás deste humor terrível que o Draco andava nos últimos tempos.

- Estás a sufocar-me. - Informou a Daphne, sorrindo para o namorado.

- Desculpa.

Porque estava Daphne tão calma, não é normal, o Draco nunca falha as suas promessas.

- Não te preocupes, já estava a espera disso acontecer algum dia, conheço a minha irmã, e só um cego é que não vê o que está acontecer ao Draco com a Granger.

Devido a guerra iniciada pelo Senhor das Trevas, todos os membros de família com alguém associado aos devoradores da morte sofreram o mesmo castigo que Narcissa Malfoy e o seu filho, viver cortados do mundo mágico, sem magia, tendo apenas um contacto que os deve visitar uma vez por mês no mínimo, sendo as varinhas devolvidas ao fim de um ano, e direito a irem as suas propriedades uma vez todos os três meses.

A família da Pansy e da Daphne não tiveram a sorte dos Malfoy, o contacto delas só aparecia uma vez por mês, não falava, nem as ajudava em conhecer o que as rodeavam. Draco teve sorte de ter o Harry Potter, assim como de ter podido ficar em Londres, enquanto a maior parte das famílias de puros de sangue tiveram de ir viver para cidades desconhecidas ou aldeias sem a menor ajuda.

E isso explica, que tal como o Draco, que todos os prejudicados com o sangue das pessoas tiveram de aprender a viver com muggles, e que estes eram fascinantes, e não eram em nada repugnantes como os seus pais insistiam em dizer.

- Potter – chamou Draco que ainda não estava acalmado depois da sua discussão com a Greengrass loira.

Harry e mais uns amigos Gryffindors encontravam-se próximos do lago preparados a patinar no gelo.

- Ginger, os teus patins são grandes de mais vais cair – avisou o Draco, ao ver a ruiva com uns patins novos, sem hesitar reduzi-os um pouco, e depois de ver que a Ginger estava confortável.

- Obrigada, a mãe enganou-se e enviou-me a mim e ao Ron o mesmo número em cores diferentes – agradeceu a Ginny.

Draco estava contente por ter parado para ajudar a Ginger, ele tinha conseguido acalmar um pouco, virou-se para o Potter, aquele que é mais fácil de quebrar.

O Nott só fala quando acha que precisa, a Ginger gosta dele mas adora a Hermione, e o Ron como o Harry não sabe em que lado se posicionar visto que sabe a história toda com a Astoria, ainda bem que a Ginny insiste em explicar tudo aos rapazes como se fossem deficientes. Enquanto o Ron fica calado para não se meter em sarilhos com a Hermione, o Harry é mais do tipo a tentar fazer o bem mesmo que isso signifique ter problemas com a bruxa em questão.

- Onde é que ela está?

- Está por perto.

Draco odiava quando lhe respondiam misteriosamente, porque não dizia logo um lugar de uma vez por todas.

- Por perto? – Perguntou o Draco a insistir em saber onde é que ela anda.

- Mesmo que quisesse dizer-te onde ela está, ela iria descobrir que estás a ir para lá e desaparecia de vista. – Disse Harry olhando para ele, pedindo-lhe que percebesse.

Draco voltou para a sala comum a pensar nas palavras do Harry, faltava menos de uma semana para as férias de natal, e para este natal Draco Malfoy queria ter a certeza que Hermione Granger era a sua namorada.

Ele tinha a certeza que tinha sentimentos para ele, afinal ela apresentava olheiras enormes, e para além das olheiras, as vezes durante a noite podia-se ouvir a Hermione a gritar, depois o som desaparecia tão depressa que Draco pensava sempre que era a sua imaginação. Até ter perguntado ao Harry o que se passava, e este contou-lhe sem reservas:

- Os pesadelos estão cada vez piores, ela agora fica de olhos abertos enquanto sonha como se tivesse a procura de alguma coisa. Geralmente antes de ir dormir colocamos um encantamento _muffliato_ a volta da minha cama, mas a meio da noite este desaparece. Hermione explicou-me que tem a ver com a energia mágica que ela liberta enquanto está a dormir, a energia é tanta que quebra o encantamento.

O coração do Draco quebrou ao ouvir essas palavras, ele agora sabia sem sombra de duvidas que Hermione precisava dele tanto como precisava dela.

Enquanto Draco analisava mais uma vez o tecto do seu quarto em Hogwarts, é que ele percebeu o que o Harry lhe tinha dito. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente no Verão, a sua mãe tinha insistido em conhecer todas as aventuras do Harry Potter, e para dizer verdade até ele estava curioso em saber de onde vinham aqueles pontos todos que levavam sempre o Gryffindors a ganhar.

Enquanto contava as suas histórias, a sua mãe repreendeu cada vez que Draco tinha interferido, como quando ele tinha corrido contar ao professor Snape que tinha visto a cabeça do Potter a flutuar, por causa do manto, ou como a cabeça do Potter tinha ido parar a Hogsmeade, o mapa.

Agora sabia como é que aquela bruxa tinha conseguido esquivar-se dele sem perder nem uma refeição, visto que ele só a via nas aulas, antes de ela desaparecer para a próxima aula. Estava tudo esclarecido.

Oh mas ela não sabe o que lhe espera. Sem mais demoras Draco dirigiu-se a sala comum, depois de se certificar que estava vazia. Apontou a varinha para as escadas dos Griffyndors. Depois de ter os itens que queria, voltou para o seu quarto onde analisou cuidadosamente o que ele tinha acabado de 'pedir emprestado'. Não faz mal, desde que ela volte para mim. Pensou Draco com um sorriso quando num momento de pura surpresa sentiu-se mal por estar a_ roubar_, mas o momento foi curto, afinal ele é um Malfoy e tem sempre o que quer.

**Deixem reviews, beijinhos a todos, deviam visitar o meu blog onde escrevo mais histórias,** .


	17. Chapter 17

**Até a versão traduzida (em inglês) tem fãs, yeah Portugal está a ganhar terreno lol! Pessoal têm de ler Coma by nikax-granger, podem ver a historia e a autora nos meus favoritos, é sensacional, assim como todas as suas histórias, vale a pena ler e COMENTAR, aqui os escritores só escrevem se percebem que estão a ser apreciados. muitos beijinhos vemo-nos em breve. Depois deste capitulo quero ver quem vai me pedir mais! muahahahahahahah**

**

* * *

**

Durante dois dias, Draco Malfoy analisou todos os passos que Hermione dava pelo castelo utilizando o mapa. Tinha o roubado a Hermione usando o encantamento _Accio _assim como a capa da invisibilidade, impedindo-a de lhe fugir. Só pelo facto de lhe ter retirado a capa, o Slytherin conseguiu ver mais vezes a Hermione do que apenas nas aulas que partilham.

Depois de pedir ao Potter como é que aquele raio de mapa funcionava, conseguiu perceber que todas as noites, a Gryffindor ia para a torre de Astronomia. É engraçado como alguém com medo de andar numa vassoura devido ao meu das alturas, pudesse passar tanto tempo na torre de Astronomia como a Hermione.

Ao quarto dia desde que lhe tinha roubado aqueles dois bens preciosos, Draco decidiu que teria a Gryffindor naquela noite e ninguém o podia impedir.

Utilizando o mapa, Draco seguiu a Hermione até a torre, certificou-se que estava realmente sozinha e que ninguém se encontrava próximo da torre.

Hermione observava os campos cheios de neve de Hogwarts quando ouvi uma pessoa a subir as escadas, ela sabia quem era antes de ele aparecer a frente dela.

- Estou a tua espera á quatro dias – disse a Hermione como forma de cumprimento.

- Desculpa ter-te feito esperar, afinal só tiveste mais de um mês a fugir de mim.

- Não diria fugir, acho que o tema evitar está mais correcto. – Disse a Hermione com um sorriso. - Podia salvar-te um discurso enorme dizendo-te que a Ginny me conta a história entre ti a Astoria desde que voltei a Hogwarts, mas acho que prefiro ouvir o que tens preparado.

- Eu digo-te o meu discurso se me responderes a uma pergunta. – Pediu o Draco.

Por um momento Hermione gelou, o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu era que ele tinha por algum milagre ou o Harry descoberto que ela era a Misteriosa, a rapariga com a sua marca no fundo das costas, mas depois apercebeu-se que já não queria saber se ele descobria ou não, só queria ter a certeza.

- Aceito a condição.

Draco sorriu para ela pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha voltado para Hogwarts depois de ter estado doente. O Loiro começou a sorrir sem nunca tirar o sorriso da cara, ele não conseguia evitar o sorriso, havia tanto tempo que ele não falava com ela, e nunca tinha percebido o quanto as saudades que sentia por ela.

- Durante o reino do Senhor das Trevas, a minha mãe e o meu pai forma obrigados a oferecer a nossa casa como quartel para os Devoradores da Morte, e cada vez que havia uma vitória, o Senhor das Trevas obrigava a minha mãe a organizar um baile de mascaras, posso dizer sinceramente que era as únicas vezes em que a minha mãe esteve contente desde o nosso quarto ano, era estar a preparar algo como um baile.

» Desde que te conheci, comecei a ter dúvidas sobre a inferioridade dos nascidos em famílias de muggles, afinal era a bruxa mais inteligente que Hogwarts conhece, apesar de ter sido sempre a imagem da peste horrível, não podia deixar de admirar o que fazias, como no quinto ano, quando criaste as moedas e o contrato para o Exercito, apesar desse mesmo ano ter odiado mais do que nunca o vosso grupo por terem apanhado o meu pai.

» Quando o Senhor das Trevas me deu aquela tarefa, percebi o quanto idiota o homem era. Especialmente quando ele queria aumentar a supremacia dos puros de sangue, e cada vez que algum deles não fizesse o que lhe agradava matava-os, achava-o ainda mais incoerente. Depois vinham os bailes, os bailes tinham dois propósitos, festejar e ver se os nossos pais nos casavam de modo a aumentar a comunidade de puros de sangue que seguem as ideias do Senhor das Trevas.

» para mim tudo mudou no ultimo baile que tivemos na nossa Mansão, foi em Setembro do ano passado, durante essa festa, estávamos todos ansiosos, ninguém sabia quando é que ele ia aparecer na festa, os meus pais estavam a dançar, quando a vi, ela estava a dirigir-se para as portas, as costas dela eram brancas e perfeitas, quando lhe chamei a atenção e olhei para ela nos olhos, podia ver que os olhos eram dourados, mas ao longo da nossa dança foram escurecendo. Nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista, mas naquele momento não podia negar que estava a apaixonar por uma rapariga com quem não tinha tido menor contacto nem poderia reconhecer, foi ao dançar com ela que percebi o erro que era estar a lutar para o Senhor das Trevas, nessa noite decidi que não iria deixar outra rapariga ter medo como aquela rapariga ao meu lado.

» Demorei a perceber, mas finalmente consegui perceber as implicações do meu encontro com aquela rapariga. Ela fez-me mudar para melhor, levando-me a conhecer novas pessoas, e o amor que senti por ela levou-me a abrir o meu coração para outras pessoas, preparou-me a receber correctamente a única rapariga que alguma vez poderia estar comigo, suportar-me e receber o meu amor.

Draco parou olhando para a Hermione, ela estava a chorar, o rapaz não conseguia perceber porque estava a chorar, e sem hesitar aproximou-se dela, abraçou-a e tentou apagar as suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa dele.

- Não acabaste – disse a Hermione uns momentos depois com a voz a tremer.

- Vai ser rápido – prometeu o Draco – Basicamente, ao conhecer aquela rapariga, fez-me perceber do que existe no mundo e abriu o meu coração para te amar, Hermione.

Draco voltou a sorrir-lhe, e Hermione que tinha cada vez menos dúvidas sobre os sentimentos em relação ao loiro, apercebeu-se ao olhar para a cara do Draco, que ela estava em perigo, não havia como voltar atrás, o coração dela já não batia só para a manter viva, batia para ela poder voltar a ver o Draco, para poder voltar a estar com o Draco, voltar a beija-lo.

- O meu coração pertence-te – disse Hermione, e com essas simples palavras a morena sabia que agora Draco Malfoy tinha o poder de a magoar pior do que a maldição _cruciatus._

Ao ouvir estas palavras, o herdeiro da maior fortuna dos feiticeiros de Inglaterra, sentiu-se o homem mais poderoso do mundo, e apesar de ser um Malfoy e um Malfoy nunca demonstrar ao mundo o que sente, ele estava pronto a gritar ao mundo que a amava.

- Amo-te – sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

Hermione deixou o maior sorriso do mundo fixar-se no seu rosto.

- Do que estás a espera? – Perguntou a morena – beija-me.

Não foi preciso repetir duas vezes, ela sentiu imediatamente os lábios dele contra os dela, o beijo era suave, saboreando cada momento. As suas línguas a acariciaram-se, as mãos dele estavam em todo o lado, tentando memorizar cada curva que pertenciam a Gryffindor, as mãos dela a volta do pescoço dele, mexendo delicadamente no cabelo dele.

Depois os lábios deles separam-se, e ele foi beijando os maxilares dela, e murmurando que a amava, enquanto ela gemia com cada toque dos lábios dele na pele dela.

- Espera ainda não respondeste a minha pergunta. – Disse o draco afastando a Hermione, que ficou imediatamente chateada. Beijo-a levemente nos lábios. – Quanto mais depressa responderes, mais depressa voltou a saborear-te.

E para mostrar o que queria dizer, beijo-a no pescoço, levando-a a gemer novamente.

- Está bem – concordo a Hermione, que agora se encontrava nos braços do amado – qual é a pergunta.

- Porque fugiste de mim apesar de teres a Ginny a contar-te o que aconteceu?

Afinal o facto de ela ter usado aquelas técnicas para o evitar tinham-no magoado imenso.

- Queria ter a certeza que o que sentia por ti eram sentimentos de verdade, e não apenas atracção física, e como senti o meu coração a quebrar-se por não estar contigo, acho que explica que te amo.

- Ainda bem.

Apesar de ter sofrido durante aquele mês, o Slytherin estava feliz por saber que não tinha sido o único a sofrer, e para dizer a verdade, ainda bem que estiveram afastados durante esse tempo, assim ele também se apercebeu o quanto a amava.

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, a morena beijou o amor da vida dela, deixou ser empurrada contra a parede, colocando as suas pernas a volta da cintura dele, sentindo-o contra ela, gemendo por ter esse efeito nele, pegou na sua varinha e depois de efectuar um encantamento de aquecimento a volta deles, apressou-se a retirar a roupa do Draco.

A sensação dos músculos dos peitos dele debaixo da mão dela era fantástico, não muito depois era a vez de se encontrar apenas com o seu sutiã, foi nesse momento que Hermione afastou o Draco, voltando a ficar de pé com as suas pernas e verificando que era difícil manter-se de pé.

- Tens razão temos todo o tempo do mundo – disse o Draco entre duas inspirações, sem nunca deixar de olhar para ela, mostrando o quanto a desejava.

Hermione não sabia que se podia apaixonar-se ainda mais por alguém.

- É que nem pensas. – Disse a Gryffindor com uma voz firme, ao ver que o Draco estava a tentar apanhar a sua camisa sem nunca tirar os seus olhos da sua amada, e agora estava completamente confuso.

A morena retirou as suas botas, seguido das calças de ganga, sem nunca tirar o olhar do Draco, que depois de ver o que ela estava a fazer, apressou-se a tirar as calças dele, ficando apenas de boxers pretos, e sorrindo para ela, voltou a colocar os seus lábios no seu novo sitio favorito, no pescoço dela, agarrando na coxas dela, e encostando-a a parede, voltou a atacar o corpo dela com as suas mãos, muito pouco tempo depois o sutiã preto dela foi ter com as roupas deles no chão.

Draco admirou durante uns momentos a perfeição que estava a frente dele, Hermione sorria-lhe, e com a sua voz que estava rouca de desejoso por ele, levando-o a deseja-la ainda mais, disse-lhe:

- Estou a espera.

- És impaciente. – Respondeu entre beijos desde o maxilar ao pescoço.

- Nem por isso.

Depois dessas palavras a noite entre os dois foi fantástica, adormeceram nos braços um do outro sem se incomodar em vestir outra coisa que não fosse a roupa interior e usando o casaco do Draco transfigurado a um cobertor que dava facilmente para esconder os dois.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou antes dela, e estava admirar o corpo dela quando viu a marca, ele não precisava de ver duas vezes para saber do que se tratava.

- Acho que tens muito que explicar – disse o Draco, quando a Hermione acordou.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah, descobriu a Marca. Beijos abraços a todos os leitores. Vocês são fantásticos só porque estão a ler isto, muito obrigada. **

- Acho que é óbvio – respondeu a Hermione.

Naquele momento o Draco só queria gritar-lhe que não era óbvio, que não era normal ela ter a sua marca e não lhe ter contado nada.

Hermione pode ver os olhos do amado a tornarem-se frios e distantes, para ele as palavras ditas na noite anterior não tinham significado nada, era apenas um momento para passar o tempo e ao mesmo temo humilha-la.

A Gryffindor levantou-se bruscamente, e começou a vestir-se, com imenso esforço tentou impedir que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, mas estava a ser uma luta difícil.

- Se querias ter sexo comigo bastava dizer, e não tentar fazeres de conta que não sabes o que aconteceu entre nós. – Conseguiu dizer com uma voz rouca.

Draco percebeu que Hermione estava a chorar, e depois desta revelação é que percebeu as palavras dela, por um momento ficou aliviado, afinal nao é obvio o facto de ela não lhe ter contado da Marca.

- Não estou a falar do facto termos feito _amor_ – insistiu nessa palavra, não queria relacionar o simples acto sexo com o que tinham feito na noite anterior, seria mais correcto dizer que era uma demonstração do amor que os unes, mas isso não interessa para este caso.

Hermione ficou a olhar para ele, reconfortada com as palavras dele, mas não querendo mostrar logo a parte fraca.

- Eu quero que me expliques o facto de seres a Misteriosa.

- Uh oh – foi a resposta da Hermione, que começou imediatamente a ficar vermelha, e quando viu que o Draco estava a começar a ficar um pouco furioso e demasiado pensativo, apressou-se a acrescentar – antes que comeces a assumir o que não deves, vais vestir-te, e assim que tivermos vestidos vais ouvir a minha explicação, e por favor durante esses dois minutos que vou te dar não tentes chegar a conclusões erradas, deixa-me explicar-te primeiro.

Ficou imediatamente aliviada ao ver que o Draco fazia exactamente o que ela lhe pedia, se o Ron e o Harry tivessem sido como ele ao longo dos anos, nunca teriam metade dos problemas que tinham tido durante esses anos todos, sempre a agir de cabeça quente.

Assim que estavam sentados frente a frente, Hermione pegou na sua mala de missangas e retirou o vestido e a mascara.

- Acho que chegou a minha vez.

Começou por lhe contar que quando estavam em fuga, descobriram que um dos Horcruxes se encontravam na Mansão Malfoy, e depois de mandar o Kreacher investigar, descobriram que iria haver um baile, mas que seria mais prudente enviar apenas a Hermione do que irem os três para lá, uma mulher que se isola chama menos a atenção do que um homem que não fala com nenhum dos convidados.

Explicou-lhe o que sentiu quando dançava com ele, e o quanto maravilhoso tinha sido para ela beija-lo. Depois explicou-lhe que até aquele dia antes de voltar para Hogwarts, quando se tinham encontrado em Hogsmeade, ela tinha conseguido ignorar esses sentimentos, mas assim que o viu soube que iria ser difícil.

- Eu sabia que deveria contar-te que eu é que tinha a marca, especialmente quando o Harry me contou que andavas a minha procura, mas naquela altura eu sabia que não estava pronta por não saber o que realmente sentia por ti, e essencialmente por não saber se tinhas mudado e se eras capaz de me amar apesar de ser uma muggle. Imploro-te, tenta perceber, eu tinha de ter a certeza que queria estar contigo para te revelar que tinha a marca.

Draco fitou-a enquanto ela analisava o vestido, ele não sabia se a conseguia perdoar por o ter deixado andar atrás daquelas raparigas todas fazendo figura de parvo só para acabar decidir que não valia a pena procura a Misteriosa a mulher que ele sempre quisera estava era real e chamava-se Hermione Granger. Nesse momento, Draco Malfoy percebeu a Hermione, percebeu as suas escolhas, e acima de tudo estava agradecido por ter tido esse tempo para perceber que a amava.

- Ainda bem que me fizeste esperar – Hermione levantou o seu olhar para encontrar os olhos cinzentos do Draco a olharem para ela, ele estava a sorrir, ela correspondeu o sorriso – ainda bem que me fizeste esperar, deste me a oportunidade de te conhecer como amiga e levando-me a amar-te pela pessoa que és e não por uma imagem que imaginei.

Agora o sorriso da Hermione estava ainda maior. São atitudes dessas que a levavam a amar o rapaz loiro que estava a frente dela, se ela tivesse escondido uma coisa dessas ao Ron, ele nunca teria tentado ouvir a explicação dela, ficando imediatamente furioso com ela.

Por um lado, ela deveria agradecer ao Ron, assim ela habituou-se a dar imediatamente uma explicação pelos seus actos, em vez de deixar o rapaz ir embora e chegar as suas próprias conclusões, que são sempre as conclusões erradas.

- Tens mais algum segredo que eu deva saber? – Perguntou o Draco.

- Não. Tu?

Acenou que não com a cabeça. Hermione colocou-se nos braços dele, que a abraçaram, e depois de trocar uns beijos apaixonados, Draco disse:

- Devia avisar-te que ainda não estás perdoada – Hermione olhou para ele atónita, afinal não estava ele a abraça-la e beija-la nesse mesmo instante. – Não olhes assim para mim, a culpa é tua. Só te vou perdoar se fores passar o natal ao Cubículo, e claro vai ter de compensar hoje a noite no meu quarto.

- Isso é chantagem, sabes muito bem que teria ido para o Cubículo se me tivesses perguntado, não é como se já não tivesse prometido a tua mãe que ia. E em relação ao teu quarto, não consigo lá ir ter.

- Primeiro, não é chantagem, estava apenas a assegurar-me que vinhas ao Cubículo para o Natal, se bem que a Mrs Weasley convidou-nos, a mãe e eu, para o almoço de natal. E segundo, eu sei que sabes qual é o feitiço que o Flitwick usou nas nossas portas, afinal executaste na perfeição um feitiço similar para o contrato com o Exercito de Dumbledore.

- E se eu não quiser lá ir ter.

- Estás desculpada, mas eu sei que vais lá ter, nem que seja para poder estar comigo. Amo-te.

Dito isso Draco arrastou Hermione para o dormitório deles, ignorando os seus colegas, despediram-se em frente a porta dos Gryffindor com um beijo, os Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaw bateram palmas, os Gryffindors sorriram e os Slytherin fingiram nojo, mas o Blaise e o Theo mostraram a sua aprovações ao Draco levantado os polegares, a Pansy limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

Depois de tomarem banho, e para grande infelicidade dos dois, em sítios diferentes, voltaram a encontrar-se na sala comum, onde passaram a tarde no sofá em frente a lareira, Hermione a ler, enquanto Draco dormia, com o Ron, o Harry e o Theo e planear as férias de natal.

Nessa noite, Hermione foi ter com o Draco, onde depois de um sessão de beijos adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

**Nota:**

**Eu sei que o este capítulo deixou muito a desejar, mas não sabia bem como é que havia de acabar e achei que seria mais correcto por o Draco e a Hermione a falarem, do que a terem uma discussão por ela não lhe ter contado nada, arranjando mais problemas para o casal, e para mim, quando as pessoas são civilizadas e discutem os seus problemas as coisas acontecem mais suavemente. E assim mostra outro grau de maturidade, que realmente o Draco e a Hermione foram feitos um para o outro, não partindo de conclusões erradas e criando confusões.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mais um capitulo e acabei, acho que me parte mais o coração do que a vocês, porque depois do próximo capitulo já não vou ter razões para poder dizer o que me passa pela cabeça. **

**Ainda por cima vou mesmo sentir saudades dos comentários em cada capítulo da minha nova mascote, a pois é kukuxumuxu és a minha maninha mas a nikax subiu de nível, vou ter imensas saudades tuas coração a.k.a nikax, o que vale, é que escreves imensas histórias e eu adoro disseca-las.**** Beijos****, vemo-nos no próximo capítulo. Alguém tem lenços?**

As férias no cubículo foram perfeitas para os namorados, passearam por Londres, aproveitando a encantamento de aquecimento para poderem aventurar-se no frio, na manhã de natal Hermione recebeu da Narcissa um casaco novo, o Draco insistiu em oferecer-lhe uma pulseira com o nome dos dois e o dia em que tinham começado a namorar. Hermione não sabia se achava isso demasiado lamechas ou se era fantástico ter um namorado assim. 'Fantástico' foi a resposta imediata do seu cérebro.

- Não achas que é pouco cedo para coisas dessas? – Perguntou a Hermione, que as vezes pensava que isto estava a andar demasiado depressa e que não passaria de um sonho.

- Claro que não, quando temos uma vida inteira juntos, uma coisa destas não é nada. – Respondeu o Draco.

O Harry ofereceu-lhe um gato cinzento cheio de pelo, e apesar de ser ainda um bebé, já era muito grande.

- Vou chama-lo Segundo – disse o Draco ao olhar para o gato.

Hermione estava a abrir a prenda do Theo, uma coleira verde-esmeralda com um guizo prateado, quando Draco anunciou o nome do gato, e assim que disse Segundo, a palavra Segundo começou a aparecer numa a prateado na coleira, como se estivesse a ser cosido com fio prateado.

- Boa, agora o gato vai mesmo ter de se chamar Segundo – lamentou-se Hermione, colocando a coleira no gato, que se aconchegou imediatamente no colo dela. – O nome é ridículo.

- Hey, não podes ofender Draco Malfoy, O Segundo desta maneira. – Resmungou o Draco.

Narcissa começou a rir a gargalhada, seguida de Hermione.

- Só o meu filho narcísico é que daria um nome desses a um gato – comento a mãe do Draco.

O almoço em casa dos Weasley, apesar de ter toda a família reunida, mas os dois membros da família Malfoy, o Theodore Nott, o Harry e a Hermione, foi bastante alegre, e para surpresa da Narcissa Malfoy, em nada confuso e complicado, estando tudo organizado.

Para a passagem de ano, Draco decidiu convidar os seus amigos para o Cubículo, a Narcissa tinha prometido a Molly que iria passar a passagem de ano com ela, as duas matriarcas tinham encontrado muitos pontos em comum para alem do amor incondicional para os filhos e agora tinham a Hermione, Molly actuava como mãe para a jovem feiticeira, e Narcissa gostava de gabar a relação do filho com a feiticeira mais inteligente da época.

Depois das festividades, os estudantes voltaram para Hogwarts, onde a Hermione começou imediatamente a estudar para os NEWTS, e para tal preparou planos de estudo para todos os seus colegas de dormitório, o Blaise e a Daphne agradeceram, a Pansy olhou para a Hermione como se ela fosse louca, e resmungou que ainda faltavam meses para os exames, Theo, Harry e Ron, limitaram-se a um simples obrigado, os dois últimos sabiam que ela os ajudaria a estudar quando eles estivessem mesmo a precisar. Os Ravenclaw declinaram a oferta, mostrando que já tinham os seus próprios horários feitos, e os Huflepuffs apressaram-se a agradecer, afinal faltava pouco tempo para os exames.

Draco estava mais do que feliz, para alem de poder passar mais tempo com ela, estudava e assim poderia manter uma boa média. Mas o melhor disto tudo era mesmo poder passar mais tempo com ela.

Todas as noites, Hermione ia ter ao quarto do Draco, já tinha reparado que Blaise nunca dormia lá, e o Theo tinha decidido ir para a sala comum ocupando o sofá.

Finalmente o último dia em Hogwarts, já tinham completado todos os seus exames, e estavam apenas a despedir-se dos seus amigos na sala comum Hermione e Draco estavam de mãos dadas enquanto se despediam dos seus amigos, quando Segundo começou a roçar-se nas pernas de Hermione, esta pegou no seu gato enorme que em breve tinha o tamanho de um cão, quando reparou que este tinha uma coisa a volta do pescoço, era uma simples fita vermelha, com um anel com uma safira, a pedra do mês de Setembro. Dentro do anel de ouro estava uma inscrição:

'Amo-te'

Hermione sabia perfeitamente o que iria ver ao virar-se para encarar o namorado, e apesar da sua razão lhe gritar 'És nova de mais', Hermione fingiu que não tinha razão, e que apenas o seu coração é que decidia por ela. E como previra, Draco estava a olhar atentamente para ela, com um sorriso enorme, pegou na Hermione e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

- Casas comigo?


	20. Epilogue

**Não consegui esperar mais uns dias para vos mostrar o último capitulo. Mas espero conseguir organizar a minha cabeça e encontamo-nos em breve numa próxima história. Beijos**

Ginny Potter estava a tentar acalmar a sua filha Lilly, esta não podia ir com os irmãos para Hogwarts que neste momento estavam a despedir-se do pai, Harry Potter. Ao lado dela estava o irmão dela a despedir-se da Rose que iria para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ginny conseguia ouvir o irmão Ron a avisar a Rose:

- Se fores para o Slytherin nunca mais te perdoo.

- Ron, cala-te – avisou a Hermione.

- E tem cuidado com o Scorpius. – Acrescentou, fingindo não ter ouvido o avisou da Hermione.

- Porque tens sempre de dizer coisas dessas? – Perguntou a Hermione a sorrir.

- Tenho de zelar por ela, não achas? Não é todos os dias que a minha rapariga preferida e mais inteligente do que eu me deixa.

- O Ron não vais chorar? Por favor não chores, senão desato a chorar também. – Disse Hermione com uma voz rouca.

- Mãe, pára. Estas a envergonhar-me.

Hermione riu-se, a filha era tão parecida com o pai nesse aspecto.

Ginny podia ver o Scorpius com o pai, Draco Malfoy, a falar com a Astoria. Ela estava a chorar enquanto abraçava fortemente o Scorpius. Ginny sorriu, a Astoria sempre gostou de dramatizar, Draco estava visivelmente a odiar esta cena com espectadores, viu a Ginny a olhar para ele e respondeu-lhe com um olhar que dizia 'devias olhar para o outro lado'.

Harry voltou para a plataforma com os seus dois filhos, tinham ido deixar as malas e corujas das suas crianças preferidas. Acenou para o Draco que estava a olhar para ele, este respondeu com um aceno.

Depois Harry pegou na filha, enchendo-a de beijos pela cara, Lilly Potter deixou de chorar, olhou para os irmãos e disse:

- Ao menos eu vou ter os beijos do pai todas as noites.

- És uma bebé – respondeu James, o filho mais velho de Harry – ao menos o Hugo está a comportar-se como um adulto.

E dito isso, todos os olhos viraram-se para o Hugo, que estava tranquilamente escondido entre as saias da mãe, a chorar.

- Não quero ficar sozinho com vocês – resmungo.

Os quatro adultos riram-se a gargalhada com a cara vermelha do James por ter feito figura de parvo, e pela cara do Hugo que estava realmente chateado por ficar sozinho com os pais.

Hermione desceu ao nível do filho e disse-lhe:

- Se fores com essa cara pedir bombons ao teu pai ele não te resiste.

O pequeno olhou para a mãe, as lágrimas desapareceram imediatamente, dando lugar a um sorriso enorme e cheio de malícia.

- Oh pai – gritou com uma voz triste apesar de Hermione saber tratar-se de um acto – quero um gelado!

O pai veio logo a correr, e depois de ver a cara do filho percebeu que estava apenas a tentar enganá-lo.

- Se queres o gelado devias perder esse sorriso, afinal és um Malfoy eu é que te ensinei esse sorriso – retorquiu o Draco, pegando no filho. Este colocou imediatamente a cabeça loira no ombro do pai, e olhou para a mãe com os seus olhos castanhos.

- A mãe disse que me davas um gelado!

- Bombons, eu disse bombons. E também disse para ires com a cara triste, não com um sorriso enorme, Hugo.

Draco riu-se, beijo a sua mulher nos lábios, querendo mais, mas controlando-se, afinal estão imensas crianças naquele sítio aquela hora.

- Obrigado, pai! Deixaste-me com aquela Astoria assim que o Hugo te chamou, podias-me ter arrastado contigo. – Queixou-se Scorpius, que era a cara chapada do pai, apesar de ter o coração da mãe. – Ela queria que lhe escrevesse todos os dias. Não percebo porque ela insiste em perseguir-nos.

- Para além de trabalhar com o teu pai na empresa dos Malfoy, ela sempre teve a sensação que iria casar com ele! – Respondeu Hermione com um sorriso.

- Como é que ela pode pensar nisso? Ela já se viu ao espelho, não há ninguém mais bonito que a MINHA mãe. – Retorquiu o Scorpius, que era um feroz protector da mãe.

- A culpa é do teu pai, ele insistiu em chamar-te Scorpius em vez de Henry. – Disse a Hermione que ainda não acreditava ter perdido num jogo de poker contra o marido quando estavam a tentar escolher o nome do primeiro filho.

'Nunca lhe devia ter ensinado esse jogo.' Pensou amargamente pela enésima vez desde que tinha perdido.

- Mãe, não vamos abusar, o meu nome está bem como está.

- Tenho mesmo esperanças que a Rose seja Slytherin, vocês estão a destruir o meu ego! – Exclamou o Draco para ninguém em particular.

- Não te preocupes, destrui-se no dia em que a Hermione te disse que sim e tiveste que te juntar ao nosso clubezinho do bem – comentou o Ron.

- Não te preocupes pai, eu vou sempre gostar de ti. – Disse Rose colando-se ao pai.

Draco, acariciou o cabelo moreno e liso da filha, baixou-se ao nível dela, ficando a olhar para os seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Tenho sempre a ti minha Rose. – Abraçou a filha.

- E ao Hugo – acrescentou Rose, pegando no seu irmão mais novo de um ano no abraço com o pai.

- E o Scorpius – disse o Hugo, quando o irmão mais velho de três anos se colocou no abraço.

- E a Mãe – disse o Scorpius, quando sentiu o corpo e os braços de Hermione a envolver a família dela, a protege-la.

- A melhor mãe e o melhor pai. – proclamou o Hugo.

- Porque? – Perguntou o Draco com um sorriso, olhando para a mulher que estava a frente dele.

- O vosso amor por nós é maior que este abraço – disse o Hugo, confiante da sua resposta.

- Que o Mundo – corrigiu a Rose.

- Universo – observou o Scorpius.

Despediram-se, o Ron chorou por ver os seus sobrinhos irem embora. Harry e Ginny abraçaram-se, enquanto Harry lhe assegurava que o Albus ia dar-se bem na escola. Enquanto Draco e Hermione estavam abraçados, com o Hugo agarrado as pernas dos pais, a olhar para a cena que o Ron estava a fazer.

Hermione não chorava, lembrava-se perfeitamente das suas aventuras em Hogwarts, querendo o mesmo para os seus filhos, sem a parte em que a vida deles está em jogo, especialmente quando Draco a pediu em casamento.

_Draco estava a olhar atentamente para ela, com um sorriso enorme, pegou na Hermione e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:_

_- Casas comigo?_

_- Tenho três pedidos – Draco acenou a cabeça para ela continuar – Primeiro: quero ter uma carreira e segundo, não quero viver na Mansão Malfoy._

_- Claro que não vamos para lá, eu já arranjei uma casa em Godric's, enquanto eu viver não te vais lembrar daqueles momentos terríveis naquela casa. – Disse o Draco referindo-se a tortura causada pela tia._

_- Terceiro, quero que o mundo saiba do nosso amor._

_Hermione só queria saber se ele não se importava que ela escreve-se um livro sobre as suas aventuras com os seus dois melhores amigos, assim como sobre o amor deles. E também porque queria que ele a pedisse em casamento em voz alta em vez de lhe sussurrar ao ouvido, daquela maneira sexy que só ele sabe usar, e que em vez de dizer sim ao pedido de casamento, tem a impressão de dizer que sim quero-te deitado numa cama nu imediatamente._

_- Amo-te – Draco sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido._

_- Era pedires-me em casamento em frente a este mundo todo – respondeu a Hermione num sussurro._

_- És o meu mundo. Queres casar comigo?_

_Desta vez Hermione tinha a certeza que os seus joelhos iam deixar de funcionar. Olhou para o Draco atentamente e depois de o beijar no maxilar mesmo por baixo da orelha, sentindo-o a tremer ligeiramente, respondeu-lhe:_

_- Tens meia hora para me convencer – respondeu sedutoramente. _

_A única coisa que o Harry e o Ron ouviram foi um gato a bufar, e uma porta a fechar, só voltaram a ver a Hermione quando chegaram a estação de Hogsmeade com um anel no dedo. Quando perguntaram o que era aquilo, o Draco e a Hermione limitaram-se a olhar um para o outro, abraçados, com o Draco a acariciar a sua marca nas costas da sua futura mulher. _

**O FIM. **(Paixão conheces o meu fetiche com esta palavra, têm de aparecer em qualquer trabalho que faço e que goste.)

**Espero que tenham gostado, não se esqueçam de deixar**** comentários****. Obrigada por lerem.**

**Um obrigada especial para as pessoas que leram desde o inicio e encorajaram-me a escrever mais, Cibele; Ness Black Felton Malfoy; Arine-san; drikah; Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki; Kukuxumuxu; MandyGuedes; MilyTiete; nikax-granger; Francesa; jessica-semnadaprafaze123; Lolipop's forever xD; SamaraKiss; ****Morgana Flamel****; ****Cami Delfes;** **Suzane OC; Ins a.k.a BFF a.k.a Paixo a.k.a Paixao.**

**Obrigada a todos e até a próxima Fic Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Beijos *******

**MegAnne Cormack**

**P.S. Deviam tentar ler histórias escritas por mim, em que as personagens me pertencem, ponho os capítulos num blog, basta clicar na história que querem ler Eternamente ou Razoes Desconhecidas, depois clicar no capítulo. ****(http: / macormac. blogspot. com/) não se esqueçam de conectar os espaços.**


End file.
